Redemption
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Voldemort has returned and restarted his crusade. However, after learning certain things, he makes the decision to absorb at least two of his Horcruxes to regain his sanity and that is when things get...complicated. Lots of bashing as usual.
1. Chapter 1

REDEMPTION

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – Plans

Lord Voldemort was back and with a vengeance that would scare Satan himself. He had spent 13 painful years as a disembodied wraith but it had given him time to think and plan what retribution he would cast on the world.

He spent his time surviving and using animals for temporary bodies because he received some relief from his pain in a living, breathing body. The creatures didn't last too long and it was embarrassing living as one of them carrying out their daily lives. He didn't mind them hunting and killing their prey as that was part of his own nature. But it was the grooming, the search for a lair and the association with their peers he despised. He had learned very early, much to his horror, to inhabit males only because even though he took over the animal's body and what passed for their souls, if he inhabited a female they were ruthlessly pursued by males who wanted to mate. He had been forced to abandon the female ASAP when she was caught because the male usually over-powered her and Voldie didn't have enough magic to prevent it.

It wasn't until Peter Pettigrew (who was fleeing Britain for his life) found him and he was finally able to create the homunculus that the pain was reduced about 90% and he could really think and feel and had some use of his magic.

He also found out what had been going on in Britain during his absence and definitely was not pleased with anything. Wormtail, using the pitiful man's nickname, served him better than expected, but that was because the Dark Lord rising again would be the only thing to save him now that Sirius Black was out of Azkaban and Wormtail had been outed from his safe and comfortable home with the Weasleys.

Since Wormtail had lived with the Weasleys, he was able to give a very good update on Harry Potter as well as Dumbledore's plans for the boy. He mentioned the "diary" which had taken over the only Weasley girl and how it had been destroyed by Potter (as well as the Basilisk) and then the book was given over to Dumbledore who had it in his possession and was "studying it" as he usually did with an interesting item.

DAMN! It was now certain that Dumbledore knew exactly what it was and that Tom had made Horcruxes. Since he had still managed to resurrect, Dumbledore would also surmise that Tom had made more than one and that he was probably searching for them.

What was even more disturbing, Nagini had given Potter a good sniff and after all was over finally got to tell Tom "the boy smells like us and I think he is the thing like me and/or might be your kin." Thus it was possible that the boy had been made into another Horcrux and might be related to him.

If so, it would explain why the boy survived and he didn't because it was part of the Slytherin/Gaunt magic that the Head of House could not destroy the _**only male heir**_ without suffering consequences. His Uncle Morfin told him this when he first met him and said that was the only reason he didn't kill the bastard whelp of his sister because despite being a filthy Half-blood, he was still his heir since Morfin was sterile and would never breed.

Originally this magic was developed when Salazar Slytherin's own father went insane and thought his son was trying to kill him. It was to protect the line and save an heir from an unwarranted death. However, if Potter had been turned into a Horcrux, if Tom killed him he would be killing the Horcrux and the boy would survive to kill Tom in return.

He also had to find out the connection between their wands as that also was a mystery.

One of the first things he did after Potter's escape and taking refuge at Malfoy Manor, was to ask Lucius for that book he had entrusted to him. When a very noticeable Malfoy asked what book, Tom had replied "You know that book. It was the Slytherin Grimoire that I had disguised as a boyhood journal." Tom couldn't wait to hear Lucius' excuse.

It was a very inadequate one and Lord Voldemort's rage knew no limit. All the other Death Eaters thought (and many hoped) this was the end of Lucius Malfoy – but most especially Lucius Malfoy. He knew he was doomed and rightly so if it had indeed been the Slytherin Grimoire. The destruction of a family's most precious possession, other than its offspring, was a legal and accepted death sentence in the Magical World.

Naturally the frantic man begged for mercy. Not only did the Dark Lord enjoy Lucius' desperate plea and seeing him pathetically humiliate himself, but the Death Eaters relished seeing the man's fall. But all good things come to an end and much to Lucius' relief and the disappointment of his peers, Lord Voldemort was granting a small form of mercy. Lucius "owed" the Dark Lord three special services that were non-negotiable and which would see the complete destruction of the House of Malfoy if he failed in any of them.

First: Lucius had 48 hours to acquire G2 million worth of galleons, Muggle money and non-Goblin made gold and silver ingots. It had to be in cash, the Goblins sworn to never recall any of it (there was a rather large fee for doing that), and if Lucius didn't return within the 48 hours with the goodies, then his life was forfeited when he was caught (and he would be caught) but before then, his wife and son would meet a very painful demise. The second and third things would be told to him later when the need arose.

"Consider it a quest" the Dark Lord responded. "Just as I must start my quest to reconstruct at least some of the Grimoire – hence the immediate need for money of both worlds – you will be redeeming yourself, or as much as possible considering the circumstances, for betraying my trust and…certain other 'sins'…you have committed against me and your fellow Death Eaters."

Fortunately for all concerned, and at great expense to Lucius in Goblin fees for swiftness and acquiring non-Goblin made gold and silver and the exorbitant fees charged for acquiring Muggle currency (with extra for the haste needed) Lucius made it just in time. He was a much poorer but somewhat wiser wizard and the Malfoys were safe – for the moment.

Voldemort had been busy re-establishing his "crusade" (that was what he called it whereas Dumbledore had declared it a war) and once Lucius returned with the cash, off he went on personal business after giving specific orders which WOULD BE OBEYED TO THE LETTER, unlike the fiasco of 31st October 1981, which caused so much harm. He left Avery in charge until he returned, thus giving Lucius another "punishment" for his behavior.

The first thing he did was to investigate some of his bolt holes. He chose what he considered the best, although smallest one, as he had already decided that only certain people would be allowed in. He then left for the Continent and hired Dwarfs to do the special renovations he required as they would do it quickly, efficiently and would give their solemn oath not to tell anyone.

Then he went to a wand specialist concerning his wand. He "convinced" the man to tell him the truth and found out the reason why he had started behaving erratically in the last years of the war. Wormtail had told him about Harry's wand and it all made sense now. Just to be certain, he would have to confer with Ollivander but that could wait. Thus Voldemort had several new wands crafted to his magic and had all of them disguised as his old wand.

He then went to the most "agreeable" Gringotts, and for a hefty fee for silence, gotten a blood and heritage test using the blood of Harry Potter which now flowed through his veins. It was exactly what Nagini had suspected.

He then went back to the "family plot" to retrieve of few more bones of his father only to find that the graves of his grandparents and father had been violated and all that remained of their bodies had been taken and no doubt destroyed. Dumbledore! It had to be him since the boy had told him every detail of the resurrection. Damn!

He quickly hurried to the Gaunt Family hovel and retrieved his ring. To be safe, he created a duplicate and cursed the hell out of it and did a rune to warn him of anyone entering the premises. Since he created it and the curses in parsel, it wouldn't be detectable by even Dumbledore.

When he returned to Malfoy Manor, all was going smoothly – probably because Avery had been in charge. Lucius and completed a "regular" assignment (but not the two or three promised as they were going to be "big"), which consisted of seeing that Fudge was properly motivated to deny the resurrection and cast aspersions on Dumbledore and Potter.

He called a full meeting and after everyone but Snape was assembled (because he purposely didn't summon him), he gave a small synopsis of his new plans. Two things he stressed: The news of his resurrection was to be kept quiet and whoever leaked the truth would be severely punished. "Make certain your son Draco does not do his usual bragging or it is death for him - no reprieve - starting as soon as he returned to your home."

"Second, HARRY POTTER IS MINE! I want him captured ALIVE and not tortured or harmed in any way not even 'by accident' or even if he casts an Avada Kedavra. No harm is to be done to him and if any of you see he is in danger _**protect him with your life.**_ "

After dismissing them, he then took Narcissa aside and asked her if she had access to her sister's vault. She said she did and he ordered her to go to it and bring back a certain cup. Failure would not be tolerated.

He then gave Lucius an assignment, which would be considered No. 2 of his quest. "Take someone trustworthy with you. You are to do exactly as I say."

He was sending Lucius after the locket. Voldemort was getting back all of his Horcruxes, would absorb about two, and personally hide them where no one would suspect. He needed his sanity back and to heal himself. He would use the locket qwand reabsorb the one in Nagini, hopefully without causing her harm. She would still be his familiar and (if he admitted it) his beloved pet and about the only entity he could trust on this earth.

Just to be thorough (and safe), Narcissa brought back every goblet or goblet-like object in her sister's vault. Even Voldemort was shocked at some of them as they were of an "exotic" nature. But at least Hufflepuff's Cup was among them and safe.

Lucius hadn't returned from his quest so Voldie "allowed" Narcissa to offer him a meal. Naturally he checked it for poisons, hexes, etc. as this was Malfoy Manor and he trusted no one. He finished his repast of roasted leg of lamb, string beans with almond slices, saffron rice and a lemon tart. It was accompanied by good wine and then a glass of Lucius' Napoleon brandy. He ate in private as in this snake-like visage, his table manners left much to be desired. Only Nagini was allowed to keep him company as he ate knowing that when he finished, she'd get the leftovers. The rest of the leg of lamb disappeared down her gullet and then Tom gave her the remainder of the tart because she did like her dessert.

He amused himself during dinner with a book from Lucius' excellent library and was surprised to realize that two hours had passed. There was still no sign of Lucius who by now should have completed the mission and returned with the locket. But he hadn't and Tom knew that somehow something had gone wrong.

He summoned the faithful, except for Snape and a few others either under suspicion or on assignment, and was holding a meeting when a bedraggled, actually dirty and very fearful Lucius Malfoy finally appeared. Fortunately, he had the locket in his hand, knelt before his Lord and Master (but wouldn't look him in the eye) and gave a verbose report until interrupted by his Lord who asked "Where is your…assistant?"

Lucius visibly paled and looked as guilty as hell and all present could tell he was thinking up an excuse for whatever had gone wrong. Eventually he had to confess that he took Crabbe and Goyle with him and they…did not survive.

"You didn't follow instructions did you?" Voldemort asked with a hint of danger in his voice.

Lucius actually gulped before stating "I felt it better if I remained stable and supervised the retrieval. Crabbe volunteered to…do the deed (meaning Lucius forced him to)…and it all went as you predicted."

"Then where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

With eyes downcast Lucius revealed that Goyle was seeing to Crabbe's _indisposition_ but when they got into the boat to cross the water, Goyle was unable to restrain Crabbe from trying to drink. In his frenzy, Crabbe fell overboard and when Goyle leaned over to drag him back up, he was pulled down into the water by the same group of hands which pulled Crabbe down to the depths.

Gasps were heard because some people had actually liked Crabbe and Goyle if only for comic relief. The Dark Lord was ominously silent and just glared down at Lucius for a bit until he roughly pulled the proffered locket from his hand.

"You didn't follow my direct orders and then lost two faithful Death Eaters. That was very, very naughty of you Lucius and…."

He stopped talking as he inspected the locket only to discover it was a fake. Then Malfoy Manor started shaking as Voldemort's anger grew. However, before he could inform his quaking minion of that fact, Auror Abner Bricklebrick, one of the assigned Death Eaters, came running into the ball room where Voldemort held court. Just when Lucius and Voldemort thought things couldn't get any worse, they did.

"Forgive me my Lord for interrupting but I have news of Harry Potter" he said while trying to catch his breath.

"Well out with it" Voldemort snapped.

"Potter and his Muggle cousin were attacked by Dementors" was the reply.

Now, not only was Malfoy Manor shaking, pieces of the ceiling started falling and windows smashed, portraits fell off the walls and screaming started.

Bricklebrick caught his breath and added "However, the boy managed to cast a patronus and saved both himself and his cousin. But the Ministry sent an owl saying that he was expelled from Hogwarts and Aurors would be arriving to snap his wand and confiscate all of his magical possessions."

Voldemort managed to sufficiently hide his relief before asking had the wand been snapped yet and who sent the Dementors to Kiss Potter.

"When I heard about the Dementors, I immediately checked with the warden of Azkaban who said all Dementors were present and accounted for. I then checked on the two Dementors kept at the Ministry who were in their security cell BUT I also did a revealing charm and noted that they had been gone from the cell for two hours. No one had signed them out but they had definitely been out and about and had probably been the ones to attack Potter."

"Where is the brat now?"

"From what I found out, he was still at his Muggle residence and his wand hadn't been snapped as Dumbledore was in the process of _fixing things_. There will be a hearing and there is still the possibility that he will be expelled and even sent to Azkaban as there are rumors that evidence has been found that he killed Diggory and _**someone**_ " he said glaring at Lucius "has been whispering in Fudge's ear that the boy should be tried for such a thing and punished accordingly."

"Lucius" Voldemort said threateningly "Did you drop that poison into Fudge's ear?"

"Well…my Lord…at least if the boy was in Azkaban he would be away from Dumbledore's influence and you would know where he was and could get him when you freed your faithful."

"Oh yes, I could" was the sarcastic reply "But what would I get when such a thing was accomplished? The boy is known for being unable to remain conscious when a Dementor is near him and with constant exposure to them he is liable to either be insane or brain damaged and thus not of any use to me."

Lucius had no response to that so he just continued to keep his eyes downcast.

"And what would you have done if those creatures had kissed the boy? That too would be disobeying my direct orders. Oh and just so you know, this object is a fake and YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE for your failure, losing two of your peers and disobeying my orders concerning the boy."

"But my Lord, I never told Fudge to send Dementors after the boy" Lucius whined.

"I DON'T CARE" shouted a very irate Dark Lord.

"You have failed me for the last time and thus must be severely punished. I will give you a choice. I will return within two days for your decision. Either you or your son and heir Draco will pay the ultimate price and be slowly and painfully tortured to death. It is your choice."

"Avery, you are again in charge until I return. Make certain that no Malfoy leaves this place. Bricklebrick, find out who sent the Dementors to Kiss Potter and when you do, bring them to me for questioning. I will have my answers" the Dark Lord shouted.

He then picked up Nagini and the bag containing all of the goblets from the Lestrange vault and left to review the progress on his bolt hole.

It was almost finished and just needed a few things before he could ward it and cast his own Fidelius charm. He had acquired two house elves answerable only to him. Since he hated house elf names he renamed them Jeeves and Beulah (after a famous butler and a maid in the books and films from his youth).

His bedroom was ready and he took a long, hot bubble bath (yes a bubble bath) and finally managed to calm down. He decided to absorb Hufflepuff's Cup. The Cup did have a reputation for healing and he quickly filled it with a special potion he had made to facilitate the absorption.

Dressed in his comfortable bathrobe, he lit special candles, poured the potion into the Cup, said a few magic words and drank the contents. It went down without any ill-effects and Tom Riddle felt his soul piece returning to merge with the original.

The next he knew all became darkness and then oblivion as he fell down to the floor. A frantic Nagini slithered to his side and waited to see if her master ever regained consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Miracle

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – The Miracle

Several years after she helped found the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Helga Hufflepuff received an urgent summons from her family. Her nephew Helmut personally came to the school to bring her back home because Helga's mother's sister, who was also Helga's godmother, was dying and her deathbed request was to see her beloved niece/godchild one last time.

"Of course you must go" Rowena Ravenclaw told her. "No doubt she will be leaving you a bequest or something of worth and the Goddess knows how much we need money for our school."

That was the very last thing on Helga's mind and it was a rude thing for Rowena to say especially in front of Helmet. But it was true that the school was always in need as most of the students were from poor families or Muggleborns who could not pay any tuition. Although the school had been built by magic, food had to be provided as well as cloth, parchment, the purchase of books, etc. What they could not grow had to be purchased, such as spices, rarer potion ingredients and, of course, wands for the students who could not afford them. Although the four Founders had many skills, wand crafting was not one of them.

Unknown to Rowena and the others (because none chose to ever ask about Helga's family), Helga's aunt/godmother had magic but chose not to use it. She had entered a religious order and was now the head of a convent. Mother Hedwig had helped found the convent with a grant of land from her family and they supported themselves by taking in and educating young girls as well as copying books and prayer books for other religious institutions. Although basically self-sufficient by their labors and much better off than other religious houses, they did live a life of chastity, obedience and _**poverty**_. Any possessions Hedwig had would be given over to the convent.

Unfortunately, Vikings had invaded the area doing their usual killing, raping and pillaging. The convent was lucky that it had sufficient warning to flee their home, which had been burnt to the ground by the invaders when they found nothing and no one there.

Hedwig had led her people to the safety of Hedwig's family estate. The students would have to be sent home – if they still had a home and family to return to – and the nuns would either stay to assist Hedwig in reconstructing their lives or sent to other, safer convents.

Hedwig had been feeling ill before the tragedy and caring for her charges had taken the last of her strength. There was a secret that Hedwig had, one which had been entrusted to her safekeeping and which she could not trust with anyone else but Helga for several reasons.

When Helga arrived, her aunt asked to talk to her in total privacy. People left the room but she asked Helga to cast secrecy spells and then swore her not to reveal what she was about to be told.

"If you have ever loved and/or respected me, I beg for your help and secrecy" her aunt gasped out. "Some years ago after a very bad Viking raid on a monastery, the only survivor, your mother's and my great-uncle Aldred, sought me out because I was the only person he could trust and because my convent had been spared attacks from the Norsemen. He left in my care a very precious possession which could not fall into the wrong hands be it Norsemen or our own people. It was only to be temporary until he could make other arrangements, but in the end he died before it could be done."

"I have kept it safe and hidden until forced to flee. I am dying and like great-uncle Aldred, I can only trust you to keep this safe due to your 'special talent' and your impenetrable school. Also, one of the students has the 'gift' and although she is only nine years old, her parents placed her with us because she 'was cursed' and we were to educate her and save her soul. If we could, they would give us a respectable donation and reclaim her to be married off. If not, then she was to take the veil whether she or we wanted her to or not."

"It is a moot point now as they were killed in the attacks. I will place Ardith in your care and give as her 'tuition' several books which I managed to save. That should pacify your friend Rowena. There is some money left from when her parents brought her to us which I in clear conscious return to her, which should be enough to purchase a wand and keep her in clothes and things for a while."

"That is more than generous Auntie" a now crying Helga said. "Be at peace and know that I shall do what you request and treat the girl as my own."

"If knew that you would" replied Hedwig. "Now in regard to the precious possession, you must not tell anyone that you have it, but most especially your partners as it would be too much of a temptation for an 'untalented person' let alone a magical. Swear that you will hide it well at least until they have died or left the school."

So Helga swore and her aunt bade her reach under the bed and pull out a sack and take the object out of the sack, fill it with water and give it to Hedwig to drink from one last time. Helga did so but gasped aloud at the object. It was an extremely beautiful goblet of the finest workmanship crafted in pure gold. No wonder Hedwig didn't want the others to know of its existence as if it were sold it would fetch enough money to finance the school for decades.

"Impressive, isn't it" Hedwig said after finishing the water.

"It is truly breathtaking Auntie. I see why you don't want me to show it to anyone. But is there anyone who might claim it such as the original donor?"

"Oh no, this precious object has no one owner because it belongs to all. However, many seek it, especially the clergy as it is a powerful thing, a holy thing and although it does much good it also is a great temptation, one which used improperly, damns one's soul."

"I have been using it to prolong my life until you arrived" Hedwig told her niece who was now in a state of shock. "I took one last drink to ease my pain a bit before I pass over and to have the strength to tell you the true nature of this precious cup."

"I gather it is a magical artifact of great power" Helga asked. "What great nation was it created for, which wizard or witch imprinted the magic in it, who…."

Hedwig chuckled before saying "It can heal if drunk from, but again it must be used wisely and only in certain circumstances. It can perform miracles but only for those who deserve it."

With the last of her strength, Hedwig told Helga exactly what the cup was. Its name explained everything. Hedwig fell into a final sleep and died two days later. Helga stayed a while after the funeral to visit with her family and to get to know Ardith better. But then it was back to Hogwarts and life.

Rowena was delighted with the books and even though they were not magical they were still books and held much knowledge. The money was given to Salazar to hold until such time as a wand was purchased as both Rowena (who would spend it all on books) and Godric (who would spend it on weapons and other useless things "for the school") could not be trusted with money. Although Helga was the official treasurer and keeper of the common purse, at times Rowena "convinced" her that a certain book had to be bought. Salazar was unmovable and too vigilant to be "convinced" by anybody.

Soon things were back to normal – for Hogwarts – and Helga had carefully hidden the cup. Eventually, the other Founders died, leaving Helga alone to run the school. As per Hedwig's advice, the cup could now be used for healing but those who benefited from its magic were sworn to secrecy. Helga left the cup to her daughter, who would be taking her place as Headmistress upon Helga's death. She was told the true nature of the cup and swore to keep it safe at Hogwarts and not to use it for gain.

Helga's daughter did so and when her time came she entrusted it to her granddaughter after swearing her to secrecy. So it continued for many centuries until Hector Hufflepuff, the last descendant of Helga to teach at Hogwarts for a few more centuries, received it from his mother. However, once his mother died, he left the school and took the cup with him. Oh he would keep his vow and use it for good, protect it and hand it down to his descendants but he did not trust the current Headmaster who _**would find out if it was used**_ , and find a way to seize it for his own use and gain.

It was handed down by Hector but eventually word had gotten out about the cup and its power to heal. It was said that Helga had created it after the other Founders had died and that it was a family inheritance and not the property of Hogwarts. But a little thing like that wouldn't stop a wizard or witch trying to acquire it.

Eventually it was stolen from the latest heir and disappeared and was believed lost. However, in the early 19th Century it resurfaced and was sold and resold. Apparently it had become "cursed" due to the theft as those who possessed it were subject to misfortune, disaster and death. Finally it was purchased by Hephzibah Smith, a rich spinster with more money than sense.

The Smiths had been claiming to be descendants of Helga Hufflepuff but weren't really. True, Lemuel Smith had married one of the last known Hufflepuff heirs, but they had no children. His brother Wilber inherited the title of Head of House and claimed that he and his offspring were Hufflepuff heirs. But many people claimed to be the heirs of great houses and Founders' heirs but were not and it developed into an "I'll believe you if you believe me" agreement.

The last known "owner" of the cup was Tom Riddle who, it was said by Albus Dumbledore, stole it after murdering poor Hephzibah Smith and blaming her house elf. It then disappeared when Riddle fled. Lately Dumbledore surmised that the cup might be one of Tom's Horcruxes and he was correct in this assumption. However he didn't know its whereabouts but was determine to find it at all costs.

The current owner of the cup was now in a sort of coma after drinking a potion from the cup to facilitate the reabsorption of one of his Horcruxes. Everything had gone as expected until Tom felt his soul entering his body. That was when he felt a sharp pain throughout his body and passed out. He would be all but dead to the world for three days as his body and soul parts fought a battle of good over evil.

Unknown to all but the first guardians of the Hufflepuff Line, Tom had drunk from the Holy Grail and heaven and hell were now at war for possession of the wizard.


	3. Chapter 3 - Thinking and Shopping

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Note: This chapter is sort of dull as it shows Tom trying to be human again.

Chapter 3 – Thinking and Shopping

Tom Riddle a/k/a Lord Voldemort had been unconscious for three days. Jeeves had found him the next morning, ran a diagnostic on him but found only that he was in a coma. He went to the Dwarf in charge of the renovations because he had some training in healing. However the Dwarf could not enter Tom's bedroom because he had spelled it so that only Jeeves, Beulah and Nagini could enter. Jeeves brought the unconscious wizard to the Dwarf who carefully looked him over and agreed with the elf's finding.

"This is beyond my skills, but then I know only Dwarf magic and healing. I suggest you get one of your own healers."

"I cannot" replied the panicking elf "as the Master has only authorized we two elves and your people through the wards."

"Then I guess you will just have to wait and see if he recovers" the Dwarf replied. "Take him back to his room and make him comfortable. Tomorrow try spelling water and broth directly to his stomach and if he doesn't keep it down, stop it. I suspect his magic is trying to heal him so all we can do is wait." The Dwarf didn't say it to the elf, but he was very grateful the wizard had been paying them weekly for their work. It was almost finished and he would hate to not be paid for the remainder.

Jeeves and Nagini kept a vigil at Tom's bedside, both feeling worried and helpless. Finally, on the third day Tom opened his eyes and weakly asked for water. Jeeves grab the cup, filled it with water and gave it to his master to drink. When he finished Tom said "thank you" and fell into a healing sleep.

"Master said…thank you…to Jeeves" the elf said out loud. Although Voldemort didn't abuse his elves like Lucius Malfoy and others did, he treated them as he would any servant. He had never said thank you and Jeeves and Nagini didn't know what to think.

On the second day of Tom's coma, the deadline for Lucius' choice had come and gone. Although not summoned, all of the Death Eaters who had been present two days prior had come to Malfoy Manor to witness "the show" and hear Lucius' choice. Bets were made on the outcome. Everyone was waiting for their Lord to show and a very pale-looking Narcissa was busy being a good hostess by having the elves serve snacks and drinks.

But the Dark Lord didn't show and about 3:00 a.m. Avery finally persuaded the Death Eaters to leave. After he left, Narcissa collapsed. Draco hadn't known about the choice and Lucius had been hiding in his office waiting for his Lord. It was inevitable that the Dark Lord would enact the punishment soon and had probably lost track of time. At least that was what Narcissa told herself and took what small comfort she could from that hope.

Lucius had thought of a plan to save himself and Draco. It was a risk but had to be taken so that the House of Malfoy would continue. Whether the Dark Lord accepted it or not, only his appearance would tell. But the Dark Lord would still be in his coma for another day and no one except those at his lair would know.

Tom Riddle slept for another day and since it seemed he was healing Jeeves risked spelling good broth and water into his Master's stomach. It was kept down and Jeeves breathed a sigh of relief. On the second day, Tom awoke again and asked for water which was given to him.

"You are spelling broth into my stomach?" he asked Jeeves weakly. When advised that the elf was, he was told to keep doing it at least twice a day, but not water. "When I awake I want water from the cup" he ordered before falling asleep again.

This continued for five days in total and after the third day Jeeves noticed that his master's features were changing. He was starting to look like a person and was growing a nose and hair.

After five days he awoke and stayed conscious and gave orders for an invalid's meal to be brought to him. He only drank water from the cup and stayed in bed for two more days regaining his strength. He cared about nothing else as he had to heal completely before he made any decisions.

Finally he got out of bed, had a good, long soak in the bath and then shaved. He hadn't shaved since before his first defeat due to making his Horcruxes and a few dark rituals he had been obliged to perform to hold onto his sanity. At first it had been pleasant not to have to shave, even though he used the shaving charm wizards used, but now he realized he had missed the procedure because it proved that he was…a human.

In his quest for power as well as the spells, curses and hexes he had been under for so long, he had noticed or even enjoyed the simple things in life. He ate food but only to survive as it had lost its taste and appeal. He grudgingly slept because he needed some sleep but did so only an hour or two at a time. He realized that he missed that too, the cuddling up with a good book under a warm quilt on a comfortable bed before sleep claimed him. It was another example of being human and one he had always enjoyed.

He dressed in the robes Jeeves had laid out for him and made his way down to the hall where the Dwarf Ruttgut was waiting. They had finished their work and wanted to be paid. Tom (as he now thought of himself) inspected everything and was well-pleased. He even gave the Ruttgut a bonus for the excellent work. Then he asked the Dwarf if it was possible to do additional work, said what he wanted done, an estimate was made and an advance was given to buy the supplies. The work would commence within two days.

Then Tom went to have a substantial brunch. He wrote out a detailed shopping list while he ate and when finished called both elves.

"I need this list filled as soon as possible. I want the supplies purchased in the mundane world as one gets more for one's money and a better value. I will give you British Pounds for the main shopping at the shops and warehouses I have listed and galleons for the specialized house elves. Naturally you will glamour yourselves for the mundane shopping and not give any name when buying the elves, which I want purchased in Milan. Hopefully all purchases will be done in two days. Any questions?"

"Yes Lord" Beulah asked "How will we attend you if we are doing all of this shopping? How will you eat, dress…."

"I will be going out doing a bit of personal shopping and will get a bite when out. Also I am quite capable of making a sandwich or pouring cereal and milk into a bowl" Tom replied.

"We have no cereal" Beulah wailed.

"Then I will buy some when I'm out."

Both elves were shocked that their dread lord would actually make a sandwich for himself but being good elves, they kept quiet. After receiving the money, they left, determined to hurry as much as possible.

After they left, Tom glamoured his clothes into a tasteful Muggle suit and left to do some personal shopping. He had robes aplenty but he needed other things as well. The Magical world just didn't do underwear properly and he wanted, dare he admit it, some good tailored suits, shirts and footwear as he now had every intention of visiting the Mundane world (he had always hated the name Muggle) more often.

The evil in his Horcrux had been "cured" during the time it had spent in the Holy Grail. When it was absorbed back in his body it had fought with the wickedness in Voldemort. Since he only had a remnant of his original soul, the now sanctified Horcrux had fought and won against the remaining evil. It had also healed him of the hate – and despair – he had carried with him for decades. Adding this to what he had found out from the wand maker, much of his hate and descent into darkness was due to one Albus Dumbledore.

Ah yes, the "Leader of the Light" and the champion of the Muggleborns. The "humble" defeater of the darkest Dark Lord of all (until Voldemort), who just wanted to remain a simple educator. He had no political ambitions and just wanted to continue dedicating his life to the next generations. How he explained being the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer was never brought up. _**He didn't seek the offices but somehow had been forced to assume them**_ was the only explanation ever offered.

Well Tom Riddle and even Voldemort could tell the world a thing or two (and probably a lot more) about Albus Dumbledore, the "Greatest Wizard since Merlin" but like the others who tried to tell the truth about the man or even criticize him, they would not be believed and just declared dark, evil and wicked for slandering the epitome of wizardhood.

Tom was definitely going to absorb the Horcrux in Nagini when he had done the proper research. She wasn't an inanimate object like the other Horcruxes and he didn't want to destroy her. He had to find the locket and retrieve the tiara because he still needed to be able to return so he would hide them where no one would find them.

The Grail had given him another chance at life but now he had so many decisions to make of what he would do with his future. He had not forgotten about Lucius' punishment but that would be put on hold for a while. Let him sweat a bit longer.

Then there was the problem of his followers. So many of them were just plain BAD! During his Dumbledore-induced madness he had accepted some of the worse dregs of any society. People like the Carrows, Fenrir Greyback, Macnair, Dolohov, so many who shouldn't be allowed to breathe let alone have magic.

Then there were others who were all but forced to join such as Snape, Barty, Jr., Rabastan Lestrange, because the Marauders had made their life at Hogwarts a living hell. Dumbledore had not only allowed the abuse but encouraged it so that those hurt would come to him to beg for his help. Only joining "his cause" would the ill-treatment cease. It was a joke among the Death Eaters that Dumbledore and the Marauders were the best recruiters for the dark side.

He had so many crucial decisions to make that it saddened him. Therefore he would go shopping to cheer himself up.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Tom had brought a lawsuit to claim the Riddle Estate and through some "convincing" on his part, he won. After the legal expenses and inheritance taxes were paid, he still had a fortune but needed all of it to live the life he wanted. One of the first things he had done was acquire proper clothes in both worlds. He remembered the tailor he had gone to and this was the first place he went.

He ordered several Mundane suits from evening wear to business suits and the well-made but casual clothing of a country gentlemen. He purchased two dozen shirts of various colors and materials as well as socks to match the suits. A few ties and some silk boxer shorts later he was done with that shopping, paid half of the total amount in cash and was promised it would be ready for the final fitting and pickup in a week.

He asked the name of a good maker of shoes and boots (he had forgotten where he had gone before). He ordered several pairs of shoes and two pair of boots and then decided to have lunch. Then he went to a popular department store and bought some Muggle underwear, a few more socks, three pair of jeans (heavens!) two pair of trainers, some casual shirts, a jacket and a bathrobe and slippers. He then remembered he needed a hat or two for his country gentleman wardrobe and a good coat and a mac. Tomorrow was another day and he was still busy thinking.

After shrinking his purchases he headed to a grocery shop. He bought three boxes of cereal, a gallon of milk and a package of Battenberg cake (his favorite Muggle dessert) and some jam. While shopping he noticed that he had forgotten to add certain things to his list so the elves would have to be sent out again. He then surrendered to a guilty pleasure and purchased several cans of lager. His last stop was a fish and chips shop where he picked up a double order and some mushy peas, a dish he hadn't had in decades.

He went home, greeted Nagini and put away his purchases as he didn't want the elves to see the "common things" yet. He shared his fish and chips with Nagini, made another shopping list for himself and the elves and had an early night.

The next day he had a big bowl of cereal, another thing he hadn't eaten in decades, and once again left to do some shopping – after he actually washed the dish and spoon. He ordered the coats and picked up a few hats (he liked hats and could now admit he was disappointed they had gone out of fashion), had an early lunch and then did a bit of window shopping.

He had opened a mundane bank account and had been issued a credit card. Fortunately it had a limit of £10,000 and he would pay off anything he put on the charge when billed as he hated paying interest. Much to his shock, he spent £600 on mundane books to catch up on the progress of the world since the mid-1970s as well as to fill his library with non-magical reading. He purchased school books for the students he planned on tutoring and crossword and other puzzles (he adored a good crossword) as well as non-magical games like Scrabble, Monopoly and others from his youth.

Then he "lost it" because he decided he needed some "things for the lair" which ordinarily he would never consider. He ordered a china pattern for 18 along with crystal glasses, decanters and a few vases. He eyed a silver coffee/tea service as well as sterling flatware, but put it off for another day.

Later on he decided that he had bought these things because…he was making a home. He always wanted a home when he was an orphan, and after leaving Hogwarts he had one, but then Dumbledore saw that he lost it.

But now Dumbledamnit couldn't hurt him as he didn't control his wand. The wand maker surmised that the phoenix feather used as the core of the wand had been cursed by black magic. Wormtail had told him about Harry's wand. Fawkes the Phoenix had only given two feathers and since both Tom and Harry had the wands with Dumbledore's familiar's feather as the core it was possible that he had used other feathers from Fawkes to place curses on both wands from afar without either wizard knowing it. It would explain why Tom had been "compelled" to make more Horcruxes and thus go insane and more evil.

Thus, before he did anything else, he had to arrange to "rescue" Harry as soon as possible and definitely before September 1st when he would be under Albadass' total control.


	4. Chapter 4 - Rescues

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 4 – Rescues

One of the first things to do on the list Jeeves received was to find Barty Crouch, Jr. Contrary to what everyone thought, Barty had not been kissed by a Dementor. He had been traumatized during the few weeks he had spent in Azkaban and had a morbid fear of Dementors. The paranoid Moody apparently was also as he always carried an amulet on his person to repel Dementors. Barty had used it and had also made a duplicate and hid it on his person. As only a sadist (and a very brave one at that) would willing watch a person being kissed, Cornelius Fudge was not a sadist and definitely not brave, so he had merely ordered the Dementor to administer the kiss and quickly turned away and fled.

The poor Dementor was unable to get his treat and left in disgust. Barty had fainted after surviving and since the body still functioned no one noticed he still had his soul. At the first opportunity he made his escape. Voldemort had heard about the kiss but knowing Barty had the amulet, he waited until he was alone and then summoned Barty. Naturally Barty was afraid of his failure, but Voldemort actually forgave him. Barty was far too valuable a disciple to torture and kill and since everyone thought him dead, he could be of great service to his Lord.

Barty returned with the elves, who were immediately sent out with the Dark Lord's new list. He had given Jeeves several of the gold ingots with instructions for Barty to trade them in for Pounds Sterling.

Barty was still recovering not only from the effects of the Polyjuice he had taken for nearly a year but also the ten year Imperius curse his father had him under. He had improved a bit but it would be a long time before he was truly healthy again. Tom had made a special recovery potion, put it in the Grail and gave it to Barty to drink. It knocked him out cold but fortunately for Tom's plans, Barty was only unconscious for 10 hours.

Tom made arrangements for one of the Dwarfs to check on him while Tom went out. He decided to buy the silver and tableware and several other things. He paid cash and advised the merchants that "his personal secretary" would be picking it up in two days. After having lunch in a nice restaurant, he did some window shopping, purchased a few specialty books and then bought three large pizzas. He had had pizza long ago while he was doing research in Italy. During his time on the back of Quirrell's head, he had heard Muggleborns and some Half-bloods praising the dish and since there were so many pizza places, he decided to try it.

He bought one for him, one for Barty and one with extra toppings and anchovies for Nagini. Then, since he was feeling generous, he bought seven with all toppings for the Dwarfs. It was a good thing he could shrink things and apparate as he was weighed down with food that smelt delicious and he couldn't wait to get back…home…and dig in. The Dwarfs loved the pizza and asked for the recipe.

Barty woke up around 8 p.m., but his pizza had been stolen by Nagini who decided it was now her favorite food. Mercifully Tom had saved him a few pieces from his pizza (which he had been saving for his breakfast) and once Barty ate his treat, Tom told him the new information he found out, his redemption via the Grail, and the change of plans. He actually gave Barty the option of leaving Britain and starting a new life, but Barty quickly replied "I am your man through and through my Lord and sincerely wish to remain by your side."

Tom managed to hide his surprise and relief and gave Barty a list of things he needed done as soon as possible.

"You bonded with your former house elf, the one at Hogwarts?" Tom asked.

"Yes" Barty replied. "I called for her to help me escape Hogwarts and after she calmed down, I bound her again and she took me to my old bolt hole. She brought me potions from Snape's private stash, food, clothing and my wand which I had left in Moody's quarters."

"So she is completely faithful to you and would do anything for you?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good. She will be crucial to my plans."

She was summoned, everything was explained to her and Tom offered to swear on his magic that he now had no ill will against Harry Potter and sought only to get him from Dumbledore's clutches.

There was much to do by September 1st. Winky told them that Dobby heard that Harry Potter was "safe" with the Order of the Phoenix staying in a place where Dumbledore had personally cast a Fidelius. The _Daily Prophet_ and the Ministry were slandering the boy's name and he had actually had a trial before the entire Wizengamot for the use of underage magic. Of course, Dumbledore had arrived in the nick of time to "save the boy" but so much damage had been done that some people were still demanding he be expelled at the very least and sent to Azkaban for murdering Cedric Diggory at the worse.

Winky had also heard from other house elves that the Ministry was sending the horrible Delores Umbridge to be the new Defense teacher. This news sent Barty into a rant because he remembered the "toad woman" from his father complaining about her.

"She must be a spy sent by Fudge to further torture Harry" Tom said sighing. "No doubt this is a plot by Dumbledore to further discredit the boy and make his life "miserable.

During his time in the back of Quirrell's head as well as Wormtail and Barty keeping him updated regarding Harry Potter's life at his Muggle relatives and his time at Hogwarts, it seemed to anyone with an ounce of common sense that the boy was neglected, abused, not told anything about the Magical World, especially his ancestral place in it and the power he would one day hold. Then the Weasleys lashed onto him and Wormtail, as the family rat and then Ron's pet, advised him, they had their own reasons for keeping him isolated even from his own housemates.

Barty opined that the only reason the Mudblood Granger was allowed to be his friend was that Ron had been too good at keeping Harry from doing his homework and studying and once they had saved her from the troll, she was accepted as being the perfect person to keep Harry (and Ron) from flunking out.

All of this was arranged by Dumbledore, especially the "tests" which happened each year and the total lack of knowledge the boy would need to understand his new world. Tom had figured out the reasons why and knew that not only did he need to save Harry, but several other people.

But first things first. The Dwarfs finished their work, the elves had carefully provisioned the Manor and he picked up his clothes, footwear and some more books while Barty got the other household things Tom had purchased.

Tom changed the wards, cast a new Fidelius (all in parsel) and only Tom, Barty, the elves and now Harry would be allowed in. All they needed now was to rescue him.

On September 1st Harry Potter was riding the Hogwarts Express to start his fifth year. He was bored, annoyed, frustrated and disgusted, but then what else was new. He couldn't do anything about it as no one – especially Dumbledore – would just say he was exaggerating and he should just enjoy his childhood and his school years.

This past school year he had been illegally entered in the Triwizard Tournament and Dumbles said _**he had to compete and there was no way he could get Harry out of it**_. That was a big fat lie and not only had the entire school turned against him, Ron accused him of cheating and wouldn't speak to him until he confessed his cheating ways. It was only after he survived the first task that Ron decided to forgive him. He didn't want to forgive Ron or take him back as his best mate, but he knew if he didn't, things would only get worse and then Dumbledore would force him to.

The Tournament had been a trap and he, being a good sportsman, asked Cedric Diggory to take hold of the cup with him and share the "eternal glory" which resulted only in Cedric's death. Then Harry unwillingly assisted in Voldemort's resurrection, he barely escaped and then was called a liar when he tearfully returned with Cedric's body.

The year's abuse and slander directed against him had been nothing compared to what happened afterwards. He was accused of murdering Cedric, lying about Voldie's return because he wanted attention and thus blamed Cedric's death on him and many other untrue and hurtful things.

Then he was almost murdered by a Death Eater who had been impersonating Moody, "saved in the nick of time by Dumbles" given no treatment for the shock of the death and the resurrection, slandered some more by the press and now Fudge was calling him a delusional liar and worse. He was then sent home to the "care" of his relatives and still had most of the school and Magical Britain believing the lies told about him.

Then the nightmares started about the resurrection and Cedric's death, followed by the beatings and more chores given because he was disturbing the sleep of his "decent, hardworking, normal relatives" and didn't hear anything from his friends. He found out later that Dumbledore told them not to write and he shouldn't be angry because "Dumbledore knows what he is doing" and even Hedwig, his one consolation and friend had been kept after she tried to deliver another letter to his friends. He, naturally, thought the worse regarding his beloved owl and her being missing only added to his fear and frustration.

Two Dementors visited Surrey and if he hadn't managed to cast a Patronus, both he and Dudley would have had their souls sucked out. His relatives blamed him for Dudley's shock, fear and confusion and then the letters telling him he was expelled and his wand was to be snapped came, then more from Mr. Weasley advising that "Dumbledore was taking care of it" and not to worry (yeah, right!) and definitely not allow the Aurors to snap his wand.

He was left to worry about his fate and be tortured by his relatives until he was "rescued" by Remus, Moody and others, taken to Sirius' ancestral home and told about the Order of the Phoenix. His friends were annoyed that he was mad at them even after he told them the reasons why because "Dumbledore told them not to and it was for his own good" and then the cherry on top of the sundae arrived. He was being illegally tried before the entire Wizengamot for misuse of underage magic but then Dumbledore arrived and "saved the day" and he was sent back to Grimmauld Place, Sirius' home.

He learned several things before school started: (1) his friends were more loyal to Dumbles then him and he definitely couldn't trust them anymore; (2) Sirius and Remus also obeyed Dumbles without question; and (3) Sirius called him James on occasion and the only help or bonding they did was when Sirius told him about James (not his mother, just James), the pranks they played, the girls they "got" and how they had tortured Snape only because it amused them and after all he was nothing but a filthy, ugly, poor, unworthy, untalented excuse for a wizard and he was a Slytherin. No wonder Snape hated Harry.

Mrs. Weasley was in charge of the house and ruled it with an iron hand. She really started getting on his nerves and he didn't like the way she treated Sirius in his own house. His friends did tell him about the Order of the Phoenix but they, like him, weren't to know about what went on. There were times he almost wished he was back at the Dursleys!

The only good thing that happened was that Neville was allowed to sit with the Golden Trio and he officially got to meet Luna Lovegood, because she had latched onto Ginny. Harry had met Luna at the end of his second year and they managed to become secret friends. It was she who told him about the Tournament before it was officially announced and about the rules, which is why he knew that Dumbles wanted him to compete for some reason, probably because it was this year's test.

He was chatting a bit with Neville and even Luna (which really pissed off Ginny) when Ron and Hermione returned from the Prefects meeting. It was a given that Hermione would be the fifth year female Gryffindor Prefect but Ron? By rights, it should have been Harry or Neville. Harry truly didn't want to be Prefect but it was the principle of the thing. He knew that Neville would make a much better Prefect than Ron but then so would Fang, Hagrid's dog, Hedwig or even (shudder) Voldemort.

Ron appeared surprised as did his mother but everyone, including Harry, knew it was all an act. Last year Neville had told Harry that Ron had been bragging for the last two years that he was going to be Prefect and everybody knew it was a "reward" for services rendered as well as being a total disaster. Even the Twins would be taking bets on how long Ron would have the badge.

What really annoyed Harry was the smugness of Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Harry knew that Ron thought he was jealous that the "better wizard" had become Prefect and nothing anyone said or did would convince him otherwise. Hermione was bragging about the duties they had to perform (although she knew she would be doing most of the work because Ron was too lazy) and Harry noticed that Ron was watching him for a jealous reaction. He didn't get one.

Finally Harry had this overwhelming urge to use the loo. He excused himself and left to do his business. He never returned.


	5. Chapter 5 - Panic

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

NOTE: Sorry for all delays but Peeves has been acting up big time (what else is new) and I had an accident which laid me up for a while and I am still dragging.

Chapter 5 – Panic

September 5th was a fairly lovely day in the British Isles. Most people went about their daily lives as usual. People were born, grew, were married and died on this date. In Magical Britain most of the population went on with their humdrum lives even when the Boy-Who-Lived-and Lied went missing from the Hogwarts Express.

Naturally Dumbledore, all the teachers and staff and those "who loved the boy" were still upset, but Cornelius Fudge was using the disappearance as "proof" that the boy was a lying, cheating, attention-seeking brat and the probable murderer of Cedric Diggory.

Death Eaters, especially Lucius Malfoy, were worried as no one had heard anything from the Dark Lord. He had missed the date on which Malfoy was to give an answer as to whom should die – Lucius or Draco – and Lucius thought it was all a plan of the Dark Lord to mentally torture him.

Severus Snape was worried about many things, such as knowing that Voldemort was back but hadn't summoned him to any of the meetings. Did he finally find out he was a double agent and was going to punish Snape when he least expected it? Dumbledore was demanding that he contact one of his fellow Death Eaters but Severus gave as many excuses as he could and once again he told Dumbledore "One does not just drop in and ask 'did the Dark Lord resurrect as Potter said'" and somehow had managed to stall Dumbledore until the start of the school year, when he would ask Draco and the other children of the Death Eaters.

Hermione had been the first to notice Harry hadn't come back from the loo. Ron was too lazy to look for him so she checked every loo and did several point-me-Harry-Potter spells but without success. She then contacted the new Head Boy, the insufferable (in her opinion) Ravenclaw Barton Simpson.

She advised him of Harry being missing and without skipping a beat he replied "Did you try every loo?" Yes, she had, starting with the one nearest their compartment.

"Well then, there are three possibilities: (1) you didn't do your search correctly; (2) he fell in the loo and drowned or got flushed down; and (3) 'You-Know-Who really did resurrect and got him'" he replied smirkingly. Naturally he knew it had only served to infuriate the girl but in his opinion, she deserved it.

Finally, he authorized a search and went to the loo closest to where the Golden Trio's compartment was located. The door was locked, Barton knocked and demanded it be opened or he would break it down. When no answer came, he said "Alohomora" and the door opened.

They didn't find Harry, only what was left of him. All of his clothes, even his underwear and socks, were in a pile on the floor as well as his glasses and most upsetting of all, so was his wand.

"Just like You-Know-Who when Harry killed him" Hermione whispered. Even Barton had nothing to say except to order the 6th year Ravenclaw Prefect who had come with them and Hermione to stay and guard the door. Barton went to the engineer and reported this incident so that Dumbledore and the staff would be alerted.

Within a half hour Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape arrived by the "Fawkes Express" and began their own investigation. They found absolutely nothing except the clothes, glasses and wand. Dumbledore was furious and for once it showed. Where had the boy gone? He left Snape to continue looking and conduct interviews, while he and McGonagall took the "Fawkes Express" back to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledores mood went from anger to shock and fear as all of the twinkling, whirling and flashing gizmos which monitored Harry Potter lay in a molten heap. This could only mean that the boy was possibly dead or that someone had destroyed everything. According to the portraits of the Headmasters/mistresses, the items just melted.

Now there was only one thing left to do. Dumbledore had Fawkes flash him to the steps of Gringotts (Fawkes wasn't allowed in Gringotts) and he raced in and demanded to talk with the account manager of the Potter accounts. The Goblin arrived quickly and before Dumbledore could ask, the Goblin replied "Harry Potter's trust vault has closed down."

Dumbledore now actually paled. "Check again, there must be some mistake" he ordered.

"There is no mistake as the vault has closed as have the other Potter vaults."

Stupidly, Dumbledore demanded to check for himself but he was escorted out of the bank by several guards.

Instead of heading back to Hogwarts, he went to Grimmauld Place and called a full meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Filius and Pomona would do the sorting as he needed McGonagall and Snape. McGonagall was the last to arrive but without Snape. "He's finally been called" was the reply.

After informing the Order of the circumstances, he announced that a search for Potter would be started as soon as Severus returned. Until then, other plans would be made and excuses thought up to explain why Potter had "vanished" and one of the members who worked at the _Daily Prophet_ was sent to prevent anything from being published even if he had to Imperio someone to not print the news.

"I don't know how to do an Imperius and wouldn't if I could as I could go to Azkaban" whined the member. So Hestia Jones was assigned to go with him and help.

Meanwhile, back at the school, Filius and Pomona did the best they could with the information they had. Potter's absence had been noted and the Ravenclaws gleefully told all of the juicy tidbits of the disappearance.

Meanwhile, a very nervous Severus Snape apparated to Malfoy Manor. His personal mask was firmly in place even though he wore his Death Eater mask. He had to control his emotions as never before as not only was his life in danger but he feared that he had been finally called to witness the torture and death of Harry Potter.

But it wasn't Voldemort who greeted him, but Avery and Lucius Malfoy. He was informed that Avery was in charge until the Dark Lord returned and their Lord was very overdue for a very special meeting. All of the Death Eaters had been called by a special rune that their resident rune master created out of desperation. Placing the rune on Lucius' dark mark it would call everyone to Malfoy Manor. Since Snape was the last one to arrive, the meeting could begin.

Lucius quickly briefed him on what had happened since the resurrection. "The Dark Lord has been missing for a month and has not contacted anyone. I am in a 'bit of trouble' so Avery was put in temporary charge of things, and between you and me, it has gone to his head" a bitter Lucius informed him.

Severus was ordered to give a report – a full report and not what Dumbledore told him to tell. Since the news of Potter's disappearance would be public knowledge, he couldn't keep that information from them or his life would be forfeit. So he told all that was known to him.

"Dumbledore keeps several tracers on the boy as well as trackers and all of them melted simultaneously according to the portraits. It would seem to a logical person that the boy is dead, but Dumbledore refuses to believe it despite the evidence. He called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to begin a search just as I was called to this meeting."

"Will you swear on your life and magic that Dumbledore doesn't have the Dark Lord or knows what has happened to him?" Avery demanded.

"Yes I will. He doesn't know the Dark Lord was missing as was I. Are there any clues to his whereabouts?"

"No" Avery snapped. "And you are not to tell him or else I will not be as merciful as he is to you."

The next few hours were devoted to discussing what could have delayed the Dark Lord, if he was captured, sick or (hopefully to some such as Lucius) dead again.

But unknown to all, the Dark Lord was alive and very busy. He was surprised (and annoyed) when Barty felt "the call" as it had included all Death Eaters. "I am called to Malfoy Manor" he advised. Naturally he wouldn't answer not only because he was thought to be dead, but he was serving the Dark Lord. Voldemort would have to look into this, but only when he was finished with settling Harry into his new life.

Winky had retrieved a very surprised Harry by stunning him and removing all of his clothes, glasses and wand. Everything had tracers on them but most especially his glasses and wand, which he would never be without.

She popped him in front of the lair and Tom checked him for tracers, etc., removed them and then entered him into the wards. Winky went off to destroy the trinkets in the Headmaster's office once he left for the feast. She had dissolution herself and waited outside the office until she saw McGonagall carrying the Sorting Hat and Dumbledore leaving with her. She followed them and left when Dumbledore was alerted to Harry's disappearance. After he received the information, she then went in and destroyed the trinkets.

She stayed at Hogwarts to see the reaction and what steps Dumbledore would take to "keep it quiet" but it was already too late when the students arrived as those students with owls on the train with them quickly sent word about the disappearance.

The luggage of the students was always taken from the train and sent directly to their houses. It was then that Winky snuck into Harry's dorm and confiscated the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' map. She then went back to the lair where Barty was waiting for her for news and to remove any spells on the two invaluable items.

Much to his great shock he found something on the cloak that he had never seen before – but Tom had. Not only was the cloak of great age (usually invisibility gear only lasted ten or so years) Dumbledore had made his own Horcrux and used the cloak as the container. Both it and the map were placed into a special magic-suppressing box. Tom would deal with it later when he had the time.

Harry was kept unconscious while Tom and Barty removed a few spells and the glamours placed on Harry. One had been there since his birth, but Tom knew why. The others were ones Harry had placed on himself to hide the "gifts" given to him by his Muggle family. Few things shocked Lord Voldemort, but finding the cuts, scars and the words "Freak" and "worthless" had been carved in various places on the boy's malnourished body. There was evidence that Harry had been bitten on more than one occasion by an animal (besides the Basilisk bite), probably a medium-size dog from the looks of it.

Tom did a full scan of the child's medical history and was horrified at what he found. Mostly it was due to injuries but malnourishment had caused his growth to be stunted and his eyesight to degrade. It had also affected his magical core because a young magical needed plenty of good, healthy food for his/her magic to grow as it should as well as proper rest and exercise.

"Damn! He has Muggle inoculations which he needed for Muggle primary but he doesn't have any of the magical ones. How could Poppy Pomfrey have missed that?" Tom yelled.

"I believe she was prevented from treating the boy for anything but the injuries he received in Quidditch and from hexes – and nothing else" Barty replied. "Dumbledore doesn't allow anyone to be sent to St. Mungo's unless it is absolutely necessary and he gives approval first. I believe Pomfrey is under the same oath the others are under giving full allegiance to Dumbledamnit – or else."

Tom was trying to control his temper. He didn't know who he wanted to hex the most but Dumbleprick was probably first and the relatives second. He controlled his emotions as there was too much to do to even stabilize the boy.

While he healed he had purposely neglected his "duties" as he was still trying to decide what his new life was going to be now that he had been healed in more ways than one. There were some things that couldn't be fixed and he had accepted it years ago. Dumbledore had been ruthlessly thorough in destroying Tom Riddle's ambitions, hopes, aspirations and…his life. It was still possible to save Harry from the same fate and a few ways of doing it, but all were extreme but necessary to try to repair the mental, emotional and physical damage done to him.

It was decided that Harry would be kept unconscious for as long as possible while he healed and for Tom to make a final decision. The spell work alone was considerable just to remove Dumble's wicked work.

Tom had decided to let his Death Eaters "worry" for a while but now with Barty getting a summons through his dark mark, who knew what mischief Lucius was up to and he wouldn't be surprised if Avery had been "relieved of his duties – Malfoy style."

He'd let them sweat for a few days more until the news of Potter's disappearance sunk in and Winky could continue her spying. He needed reports as to what Dumbledore was up to as well as what the Ministry's "official position" was and the always fickle public and Hogwarts students' opinions were.

They did as much as they could for the boy for one day and left an elf to watch over him while Tom and Barty had a late dinner and then went to bed, each with their own thoughts.

Everybody else of consequence was going crazy but they deserved it in Tom's opinion.


	6. Chapter 6 - Judgment

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 6 – Judgment

Harry was recovering slowly but surely but was still kept unconscious. The boy had so much damage done to him by his relatives and by Dumbledore not to mention the injuries he suffered playing Quidditch and all of the hexes and jinxes he received from angry students last year when they thought he had cheated his way into the Triwizard Tournament.

When Barty told him that the boy was being hexed, even in front of teachers and nothing was done, despite being his former evil self at the time, Tom had been angry. What was Dumbledore playing at? Was he trying to turn the boy dark? Was he trying to make the boy feel more useless than his relatives did? Tom remembered back to his own school days when his brilliance had been appreciated and praised by all the teachers except Dumbles. No, the old coot was jealous of him and did all he could to damage him in the eyes of others.

Tom still couldn't decide what to tell the boy about his life and what the true Dark Lord, Albus Dumbledore, had done to him. Chances are the boy wouldn't believe him and were he in Harry's position, Tom wouldn't have believed him either. He just might have to obliviate the boy concerning most of his short life and reprogram him. Part of him didn't want to, but common sense told Tom it might be best for the boy to start a really new life and avoid the horror of what his life had been.

"Should I tell him that it was really Dumbledore who caused his parents' death by cursing an enemy who Dumbles wanted to destroy? That I was driven slowly insane through magic so dark and evil that even I had never heard about it. How do I tell a naïve, abused child that Dumbles had planned not only Harry's birth but his probable demise and that of Lily and James Potter?"

"Tell me Barty, how do I explain the truth of things when no one would believe me, especially after some of the things I have done? In fact, why do you believe me?"

"I believe you my Lord because I too have felt Douchebledore's hand in making my life at Hogwarts a living hell at times, due to the 'pranks' he had the Marauders do to me and so many others. We had no recourse but to bow down and enslave ourselves to the 'Greatest Wizard since Merlin and Leader of the Light' by becoming his follower and/or joining that damnable Order of the Phoenix if we wanted relief."

"I understand perfectly" Tom said "as among my followers Dumbledamn was known as the greatest recruiter for my crusade due to his schemes and manipulations of other's lives. It seems he always got what he wanted in the end, be it minions for himself or to drive certain individuals to my side for his own nefarious reasons such as Severus Snape."

Tom thought for a bit before deciding on one action. "Barty I have to call a meeting and find out some things – like whom and by what means all of you received a call to Malfoy Manor. I didn't want Snape called for certain reasons and now he probably was. I have some unfinished business with Lucius that I must take care of also."

"While I am gone, I want you to make contact with Vernon Dursley, that brute of an uncle by marriage. Tell him you are interested in purchasing specialized drills and could you have an appointment today. Offer to meet him in a private room at a posh restaurant, order drinks – good scotch so he'll drink it immediately - and a bit of lunch waiting for him and put Veritaserum in his drink. I think you will know what questions to ask him regarding his treatment of 'the Freak' and why does 'his family' still treat him abominably."

Barty left to do his Lord's bidding, Jeeves was called to watch over Harry and Tom assumed his Voldemort persona for the first time since his redemption. He glamoured himself to look a little less snake-like than he had been as too many questions would be asked how (and why) he had changed. Of course, as Lord Voldemort he wouldn't tell his followers anything he didn't want them to know as it was none of their business. He knew, however, that Snape would report back to Dumbledore everything said or done at the meeting and such a drastic change would "interest" Dumbles to no end.

He arrived at Malfoy Manor at precisely 9:15 a.m. He knew that Snape would be teaching a class at this time and Lucius usually left for the Ministry at 9:30 a.m. as did others who worked at the Ministry. Lucius was still at the breakfast table having a last cup of coffee and reading the _Prophet_ only to drop the newspaper on the remains of his meal when the voice of his Lord and Master quietly entered the room and asked "Where's Avery?"

Lucius paled and with a quivering voice announced that Avery went home three days ago since their Lord had apparently disappeared. Voldie didn't buy it and asked how and why had all of his followers been summoned to a meeting. A now shaking Lucius told his Lord about the rune and that Avery had taken it with him.

"Bare your left arm Lucius" was Voldie's only reply and he then summoned ALL of his marked Death Eaters, including Snape because he had a few questions for him. It usually took 15-20 minutes for all of his followers to arrive after being called, but every 5 minutes, Voldie repeated the summoning and added more pain. Tom had to admit that he was furious that Avery had the rune created and he wanted to hear the reason from Avery's own lips and not rely on what Lucius told him as it was probably a lie.

Finally all were assembled in the Malfoy's ballroom, Voldie's throne was hastily brought in (it was never to be removed unless he said so) and he sat in all of his glory as all knelt to him.

"Lucius why aren't you wearing your Death Eater robes and mask? Never mind, you probably won't need them soon. Everyone unmask as I want to see your faces." That was done and Voldie called Avery forward.

He asked why the summoning rune was created. Avery replied that when his Lord didn't arrive for a scheduled meeting, **most** started to worry although some seemed relied, he said looking at Lucius. "Foul play was suspected and the rune was created to summon all your followers to ascertain if they knew anything, had heard from you or about you. We were just worried that something had happened and unlike the last time, we did not want to wait 13 years for you to reappear. Most of us wanted to help you" Avery stated with sincerity. That made sense and was different from Lucius' explanation.

During the time Tom was trapped in the homunculus body Barty told him what happened after his presumed death. "Lucius had _**urged**_ Bellatrix to search for you at the Longbottoms, despite your last order not to, and she forced the Lestrange brothers and me to accompany her but didn't tell us where we were going. When she and the Lestranges were captured, I escaped, reported in and then Lucius – who had appointed himself leader in your absence – forbade the search for you as Dumbledore said you were dead and gone so why should anyone risk their life/freedom for you since apparently you weren't as powerful as you claimed."

Voldie paused to think and then made a decision. Avery was to keep the rune for an emergency and the Dark Lord would create one that would "alert but not summon" the Dark Lord. If there was no response after three days, then Avery could use the rune to summon the Death Eaters and begin a search "But I doubt you will need to" replied Voldemort.

"Severus" snapped the Dark Lord unexpectedly, "I hear that Harry Potter has gone missing. Has Dumbledore hidden him for protection or has someone else 'rescued' him as I know that my Death Eaters haven't got him otherwise, he would be here at my mercy."

"My Lord" Snape said as he knelt on one knee, his head kept down in subservience, "From what is known, the boy just disappeared off the Hogwarts Express and only his clothes, glasses and wand were found in the loo. The objects which Dumbledore uses to track and monitor the boy and his health were all destroyed, hence it is thought by all of us, but not Dumbledore, that the boy is dead and even the Goblins telling him the trust vault has closed because the boy is dead, won't convince him of the boy's demise. He swears that you have him, which was the reason I have not been called to meetings until Avery used the rune."

"So everyone, including the Goblins, are saying the brat is dead but Dumbledore doesn't believe it" Voldie replied. He thought for a moment then said "If Dumbledore refuses to accept all of the evidence, then either the boy is dead or Dumbledore has hidden his existence from all, no doubt for his own nefarious purposes."

"Avery, have you heard anything at the Ministry, anything at all no matter how insignificant it may seem concerning the boy's whereabouts. Someone sent those Dementors after him to silence him and now I hear that the 'toad woman' is the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, despite receiving only an Acceptable in her OWLS when she was at school. No doubt she is spying for Fudge and perhaps she knows something about the boy's whereabouts."

"No, my Lord, Fudge was livid when he heard about the boy's disappearance, believes Dumbledore is hiding him, and has ten Aurors searching for him night and day. Umbridge is there to cause Dumbledore's downfall and has been promised to be made Headmistress when he does fall."

"Avery you will keep me updated on the Ministry and Snape, you will keep me aware of what is going on at Hogwarts. Both of you will be summoned separately to my presence and not at Malfoy Manor as now I turn to some unfinished business."

Lucius felt his stomach churn and was desperately trying to control not only his emotions but his bowels. He knew Narcissa had been eavesdropping on the meeting and now she must play her part in Lucius' plan or lose her only son.

"Lucius, step forward before me" the Dark Lord ordered. When Lucius did, he knelt down with bowed head wondering where Narcissa was.

"For your many failures, you are to be punished. Someone will die so I order you to choose – you or your son?"

It was then that Narcissa rushed in and flung herself at the Dark Lord's feet. She had tears in her eyes and looking up at the Lord, she begged "Please my Lord, take me instead. I cannot lose my husband nor can I lose my only son. Let me take their place and die in their stead. I cannot see the House of Malfoy end or the Houses of Black, Lestrange, Hilliard and Prince ending because Draco, the heir of these Houses is dead. I beg you to take me instead of Draco."

Severus Snape was rather surprised to hear that Draco was the heir to the House of Prince as there was no relationship between the Malfoys and Princes. True, had his mother not been disowned, he would have inherited the Lordship when his grandfather died since his two male heirs had died childless. How did Draco merit the Lordship? However, he knew better than to ask at the moment, but he _**would find out**_ as soon as possible.

As if reading his mind, Voldemort summoned Snape before him and asked "Didn't you know that your Grandfather officially made you his heir upon the death of his two childless sons? No? Well he did but rumor has it that the only reply you sent to him was that you would accept the Lordship but until then you didn't want to see him until his death because of what he did to your mother."

"My Lord – I never received any correspondence from my Grandfather let alone sent any" Snape replied.

"That might be due to Lucius dabbling at the Ministry looking for possible legacies for his son and Dumbledore having your mail monitored. Apparently you are heir to the extinct House of Hilliard, Prince and possibly others. I'd have a heritage test done – but not at Gringotts Britain as you know why. Also, you are one of Draco's godfathers and in law should you die without issue he inherits everything you have unless you made a Will naming someone else. But that is your personal business so we will not discuss it further."

But the damage was done and Snape looked at Lucius with anger. He had always wondered why Lucius asked him to be Draco's godfather after the Lestranges went to Azkaban. Now he had his answer. Lucius wouldn't look at Snape, not that he felt guilty as guilt was not a thing a Malfoy possessed. No, he was too busy worrying if Voldemort would accept Narcissa's death in lieu of his or Draco. In his own way he loved Narcissa and his son BUT he loved himself more. He could always get himself another wife and son.

Voldemort looked down at the face of the desperate woman. He knew Lucius had put her up to it as he wanted to survive and thus Draco would be sacrificed unless his mother intervened. Her pleading to take her and not her son was reminiscent of what Lily had said when he came to kill Harry. Before his redemption he might have killed all three but now he had another plan.

"Woman you are innocent in this matter and I will not accept your life to save your husband. He was going to choose Draco to die, wasn't he?" He gave her no chance to answer before saying to Lucius "It's true isn't it? You want your life and the life of your son and thus _'convinced'_ your wife to sacrifice herself to save your son."

By the expression on Lucius' face and his paling even more than usual, he gave a slight nod and then hung his head in shame, and fear, because this might mean all of their deaths or at least his.

When no one said anything, Voldemort turned to Snape and ordered "Severus, return to Hogwarts and summon Draco to your quarters at the end of the school day. At 6:00 p.m. I will call you and you will arrive with the boy. You may then return to Hogwarts. You are to bring the boy and not tell Dumbledamnable anything of what has occurred."

"But my Lord" Snape began but was cut off by the Dark Lord interrupting "No excuses and no exceptions. You will not bring anyone but the boy when you are summoned and if you appear without him, or alert Douchebledore or anyone else otherwise your life will be forfeited. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good. You will leave now and prepare to bring the boy to me. Avery you are to stay here and not let anyone leave until 7:00 p.m. And give me the rune so that no one is tempted to thwart me by calling Severus. In fact, anyone who attempts to save Draco from his fate will meet with the same. No doubt the elves will serve you drinks and snacks."

He then turned to a quivering Lucius and a sobbing Narcissa and in parsel (so no one could undo the spell) cast a sleeping spell on each of them. They would sleep for 24 hours.

Snape left when Voldie did and returned to Hogwarts his heart heavy and his thoughts confused. Apparently the Dark Lord sensed what he was thinking and made him take a vow on his life and magic and do what he was ordered otherwise "certain students will lose their lives."

Before his redemption, Voldemort the Dark Lord would have possibly killed all of the Malfoys as an example. Now he knew not to kill unless in self-defense or protecting someone else like Harry, Barty and Nagini. Once Snape brought the boy to him, he would dismiss Snape and obliviate the boy of all his memories of his parents, magic and Hogwarts, bind his magic, give him a burr haircut (he hated the slicked down hair of the Malfoys and it would help to change his appearance) and have Barty dress him in Muggle clothes. As an afterthought, he would remove his knowledge of the English language as he knew Draco was fluent in French and knew some German. He would then have Barty take the boy to Belgium or Switzerland, rough him up a bit and leave him in front of a hospital. Therefore, Draco would be alive and no one would think to look for him believing he was dead.

All he needed now was Severus choosing to obey him and bring him the boy or suffer death himself.

NOTE: Sorry for the delay in updating stories and my profile but Peeves was hacked into the other week and I was trying to straighten that out. Also it is allergy season and my head hurts too much to think, read or write. Hope to do more soon.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Busy Day

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 7 – A Busy Day

Fortunately for Severus Snape he obeyed and sadly brought Draco to the Dark Lord. He had stunned the child as he made his way to his godfather's quarters so that he wouldn't know who had brought him to his doom. As his godson, Draco was the closest thing to family he thought he had and that Lucius was the closest thing to a friend that he had ever had…after Lily. But like Lily, he had been used and then abandoned for something more, _profitable_ , as Lucius always said.

After checking Draco and Severus for trackers and other spells he ordered Snape to leave and reminded him not to tell Dumbledore about his abducting Draco as well as brewing a certain heritage potion which "Should be enough to give you a rather unpleasant, but necessary, surprise" the Dark Lord replied and then apparated away with Draco.

Tom took Draco to a safe house, did all the things he had to concerning the boy's new life and Barty was off to Brussels to drop Draco off in front of a hospital. He then went home to get a good night's sleep as he had much to do tomorrow.

Severus Snape had spent most of the night brewing the special potion. He ignored marking papers and preparing for tomorrow's lessons. At midnight, the seventh year Slytherin Prefect knocked on his door to report that Draco was missing and the last anyone saw of him was when he had left dinner to keep an appointment with his Head of House.

"I did request Draco come to see me concerning some things about his performance as a Prefect, but he never arrived. I am going to chastise him tomorrow before breakfast as I am brewing a potion which I cannot leave. Keep looking and let me know if he decides to sneak back to the House. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt – for now." The Prefect was dismissed and Snape went back to his work.

At Malfoy Manor things were…tense. Narcissa had locked herself in her private quarters, containing a sitting room, a small bedroom, full bath, the majority of her wardrobe which took up two separate rooms (Narcissa never threw out or gave away any of her expensive clothes) and a small private library containing the books she had brought into her marriage and didn't want Lucius to have access to. It was part of her marriage contract as well as her dowry.

When she woke up from the stun, she was informed that yes, Snape had taken Draco to the Dark Lord. She screeched out a wail of total grief and despair. Deena, her personnel elf had been waiting and took her to her sanctuary. Naturally she was in shock and Deena tended to her as best she could. All of the elves were silent and kept out of Lucius' way as the loss of his only son, although his choice and his fault, had put him in a vicious mood. Therefore he would have to torture someone to feel better and he was wise enough not to take it out on Narcissa.

Ah yes, Narcissa. She who had been his faithful, beautiful, talented, very useful wife was now of no use to him. The Malfoy heir was gone and it was his duty to provide another one (or two or three) so the House of Malfoy could continue. Draco had been their only surviving magical child. There had been two daughters before Draco's birth but they had mercifully died at birth or shortly thereafter. Both girls had been deformed. He tried to blame Narcissa but her family had never produced such monsters just the occasional Squib whereas the Malfoys were so inbred such things were common. Only he had survived and was normal and magical. After Draco's birth, another 'monster' was born and had survived and was healthy, magical but very deformed. "IT" might have lived but Lucius would not have such an abomination tainting the Malfoy name.

Lucius had a problem. No doubt Narcissa would demand a divorce and due to the circumstances of Draco's demise, she would get one and allowed to take her full dowry with her. He couldn't let that happen as although Lucius possessed much property and investments he was cash poor. They lived their luxurious life on the interest the dowry produced.

The punishment money Lucius was forced to give to the Dark Lord had made a huge dent in the cash available for his use. To acquire it, he had to take out a loan from the Goblins at outrageous rates, until he could recoup the money by the sale of some of his assets. If he got a good price for them it would repay back the loan and interest but he would be strapped for cash and knew he would have to bribe many people (such as Fudge), make other "donations" for the Dark Lord's cause as well as the donations to the various charities he was expected to fund.

Therefore, to keep Narcissa's wealth as well as marrying again to get an heir, Narcissa would have to die. It would have to be by suicide and if she didn't do it on her own, she would have to be "helped" along. People would believe it was suicide due to the loss of her only child, and Lucius had to decide if he should Imperius her to do the deed or _**surprise her**_ and end her pain by arranging for her death. It was yet another decision he didn't want to make yet but had to and do it soon. Thus, he would give her a week before he took any action.

However, Lucius wasn't the only one contemplating murder. Due to Deena's tender care, Narcissa soon regained her composure and ability to think, plot and plan. Despite everything, she wanted to live, if only for revenge. She knew her husband too well to know that he was probably planning her demise so he had to pay for his perfidy.

No one would ever believe that Lucius would willingly kill himself, so it had to be an accident or in the service of his Dark Lord. Also it couldn't be traced back to her as she didn't want to join her sister in Azkaban.

But Lucius would die for this unpardonable sin. She knew she couldn't harm the Dark Lord and at Lucius' death it would be the Dark Lord who would inherit the Malfoy estate – one way or another. But she was going to escape as soon as possible taking her dearest personal possessions (such as Draco's photographs, favorite toys, some of his baby clothes, etc.) and everything she brought into the marriage, but most especially her dowry.

The Head of the House of Black, her great uncle Arcturus had died in December of 1991. He made it known (once again) that Draco was not his heir nor was Sirius Black and they never would be. There was an heir who had inherited the title, wealth and power, but Arcturus would not say who it was for the heir's safety as he knew a little thing like the law wouldn't stop Lucius or Dumbledore trying to seize it for their own nefarious needs.

However, Arcturus had made it perfectly clear that if Narcissa ever decided to divorce Lucius, she would have his approval and full use of her dowry and anything she had brought into the marriage. All she had to do was to meet with Ragnok, who would take care of everything, including hiding her from Lucius.

She sent Deena to arrange for the appointment, and had Dolly, who was Dobby's sister, do the packing. Dolly, Dobby and their mother Dilly and her brother Diddy, had been Lestrange elves but Lucius had claimed them when the Lestranges were sent to Azkaban. Diddy didn't survive very long due to Lucius' cruelty and his death at Lucius' hands had been an example and a warning to the others to obey Lucius as he was now their master as Draco was the Lestrange heir. However, Lucius wasn't fully their owner and that was how Dobby was able to risk punishment or death to "save Harry Potter" because Lucius only had partial control over him and thus did not have the complete loyalty of the elf.

Narcissa's appointment was for 1:00 a.m. so that Lucius wouldn't suspect she had left the Manor. So that Lucius wouldn't be warned by the Malfoy elves, Dilly (who was head cook) slipped the Malfoy elves a sleeping potion and then she, Deena and Dolly left with Narcissa.

Narcissa told Ragnok all that had happened and how she was leaving Lucius before he could arrange for her death to keep her wealth. The Goblin listened intently and immediately made the arrangements. But he had one question to ask the distraught mother.

"You said Draco was taken to the Dark Lord to be killed instead of Lucius. However, according to Draco's trust vault, he is not dead and has full access to it."

"What?" was the only thing Narcissa replied. However, before she would celebrate, she asked "Then where is my son? Are you positive he is alive? Can you trace him?"

"Only if you had placed tracers on him and hadn't removed the Ministry trace from his wand" the Goblin replied. "As far as we know he is alive, but where he is we do not know. Do you still want to divorce your…."

"Yes" was the instant reply. "He chose his life over his son's and I can never forgive him. Also he will cause my death so that he can remarry and get another heir. He as much as said that when he came up with the plan for me to sacrifice my life to save Draco's."

They discussed Narcissa's escape plan and the possibility of Lucius' "accident" and since it was now nearly dawn, Narcissa and her elves were given the use of some of the Goblins' guest quarters while Ragnok made all of the necessary arrangements. Like several others he would be having a very busy day.

At 9:35 a.m. the Headmaster of Smeltings Academy was receiving visitors. A Child Welfare employee, a Mr. Snape, and an attorney, a Mr. McGonagall, were there to deliver some sad news. Apparently Vernon and Petunia Dursleys had been in a terrible car accident. Mr. Dursley had died on the way to hospital and Mrs. Dursleys was in critical condition with only a 50-50 chance of survival.

The attorney was the family solicitor for the Dursleys and had been sent by Mr. Dursley's sister to retrieve her nephew for the funeral and to sit at his mother's bedside until she was out-of-the-woods or joined her husband. Miss Dursley had given Mr. McGonagall a letter allowing him to break the news to Dudley and to bring him home. Actually the men were Tom (as McG) and Barty as Snape as a "prank" and to make it seem that the "Freaks" had captured the Dursleys' baby boy.

Both Dursley parents were as hale and hearty as they always were (meaning Vernon was on the verge of a stroke or heart attack and Petunia was bulimic), but due to the information Barty found out from Vernon, Harry might still be able to be traced by using Petunia's and/or Dudley's blood. Vernon was holding out for more money from the person who had appeared at their door requesting a vial of Petunia's blood. He was demanding that the monthly stipend they received from Dumbledore be raised from £1,000 per month to £1,500. The fact that his nephew was missing only made Vernon more determined to squeeze more money from the Freaks, especially now that they were desperately looking for Potter.

Dudley was called to the Headmaster's office (a place he knew very well due to being sent there on numerous occasions) and the sad news was gently broken to him by Mr. McGonagall. The boy didn't cry just asked if he could go home immediately.

"That is why these gentlemen are here" the Headmaster told him. "Go to your room and pack a small bag and you will be taken to your mother's side."

Dudley was out of there like a shot. He soon returned with his trunk, a duffel bag, a smaller trunk and his Smeltings stick. He had added his straw boater to his uniform of maroon tailcoat and orange knickerbockers. With his father's death, Dudley was determined not to return to Smeltings as there he was just a fat boy with no power or friends except Piers, one of his gang members at home. He wanted to attend Stonewall High where his other friends were and some of the people he bullied and resume his career as _the terror of the neighborhood_. His mother would be glad that she would have his support and would spoil him even more.

Dudley was impressed when he saw the Mercedes that was to take him home. He carried the stick, duffel bag and smaller trunk while the Child Welfare bloke carried his large, heavy, overstuffed trunk. He showed no emotion whatsoever except to ask about the car, when his dad was "going to be planted" and what his mother's chances of survival were. McGonagall and Snape noticed that the boy didn't seem worried or upset. Apparently he knew that his father was heavily insured, had a generous pension plan as well as stock in Grunnings and they got money for the Freak's "care" so he wasn't worried about starving or doing without his necessities.

Once they were out of sight of the school and town, Dudley felt sleepy and nodded off. That was because Barty cast a sleeping spell on him so that the car could turn into a portkey and take them directly to the lair. Dudley was entered into the wards and taken to a specially prepared room. Okay it was the best room in the dungeon. He was then unclad (Tom refused to look at that horrid uniform a moment longer) scourified (as he was not as fastidious at school as he was a home) and a draught of living death was spelled directly into his massive stomach.

Now they only had to snatch Petunia, have the elves scourify the house of all DNA, such as Harry's blood, but only after the woman was reported missing and the police were sent to investigate due to an anonymous call. Vernon was not the only person at 4 Privet Drive who was heavily insured. Petunia and Dudley were insured for £100,000 each and Harry was insured for £150,000. Vernon knew the kid wasn't going to make old bones and perhaps not live to graduation. Vernon considered it an investment whereas Tom and Barty were smart enough to know that Vernon knew Dumbledore had nasty plans for the boy.

At 11:45 a.m., Petunia received a call from Vernon. Actually it was really Barty imitating Vernon's voice. He told her that he had made a big sale and decided to celebrate. He had things to do so couldn't pick her up so she was to meet him at a very posh restaurant at 1:30 p.m. He had reservations for a new show in the West End of London and then they would have dinner at another posh restaurant.

Petunia was thrilled. She dressed carefully and made it to the parking garage of the restaurant where she was stunned and taken to the lair by Tom. Barty glamoured Winky as Petunia and charmed the car to drive back to Privet Drive. Winky had Petunia's purse and the clothes she had worn, and grabbed the housedress Petunia had been wearing and apparated back to the lair.

Tom, Barty and Winky had committed two perfect crimes.

At the luncheon meal, Snape reported to Dumbledore that Draco was missing. He and his five remaining Prefects had scoured the school and grounds and nothing was found concerning the boy. He told Dumbledore that he had no idea where the boy was only that he missed an appointment with Snape the night before.

He asked leave to go to Malfoy Manor and see if the boy was there as "There were already complaints made concerning his performance by the Staff which was why I summoned him to my office. He probably sensed this and might have run home to Mummy and Daddy to complain."

"That is an excellent idea Severus" Dumbledore replied. "If he is not there, perhaps you can convince Lucius or better yet Narcissa to become a spy for the Light." He was then dismissed to obey his "Light Master" who thought only of the defeat of Voldemort. He didn't care if the boy was in trouble only that one of his parents might be turned.

But Severus had no intention of going to Malfoy Manor – ever again, if possible. Lucius would more than likely punish him for "turning his son and heir in" despite the fact that Severus would forfeit his life and magic if he didn't. However, he was more worried about Narcissa's wrath as he knew just how powerful a witch she was.

Lucius always underestimated her and thought of her only as his wife, hostess and property. But Severus remembered that the woman was a Black and Blacks were always taught the darkest of magic and most were always on the verge of insanity. Her son's death might push her over the brink and she would avenge Draco's death. She couldn't touch the Dark Lord and Lucius was already planning her death so that left only Severus Snape to harm.

As the Dark Lord had told him "The potion should be enough to give you a rather unpleasant, but necessary, surprise" and it had.

Now Severus had some revenge of his own to get and started by going to Gringotts and demanding a meeting with Ragnok. The Goblin at the front death did the Goblin equivalent of a snicker and told Snape that Ragnok was too important to look at a person such as him let alone get an appointment.

"I have just found out that I am the heir of several Ancient and Noble Houses and that Gringotts has conspired with others to keep me ignorant of the fact" he shouted loud enough for all to hear. "I demand that heads rolls or has Gringotts lost all honor?"

That got everyone's attention, but the Goblin demanded that Snape name the Houses. He whispered the names to the Goblin and if a Goblin could pale he did. He then ran off telling Snape to follow him. Ragnok had given strict orders that if certain individuals entered the bank, they were to be taken to him immediately or else and one of them just did.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dumbledore Causes Trouble

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 8 – Dumbles Causes Trouble

Now that most of the "loose ends" were tied up, it was time to awaken Harry. His body had already been under great stress on September 1st not only from his time at the Dursleys, but the Dementor attack, the illegal trial for underage magic and, as Barty opined "No doubt the mangy mutt spent much of the kid's time glorifying James Potter and working overtime to make Harry a clone of Potter and Black."

But it had been the removal of the blocks, illegal charms, glamours and potions as well as various dark curses, courtesy of Dumbledamnit, that had caused the most damage. The poor child had several curses cast on him to feel guilty about Cedric's death and to have nightmares about the graveyard and resurrection. Sensibly, Dumbles had spelled the boy not to commit suicide and all of the loyalty charms on him to be blindly loyal to Dumbles and all the Weasleys also helped to stop not the _**thought of suicide**_ but from actually doing the deed.

After the shock of removing Dumbles' very strong magic, the healing of the boy's body could begin. Years of abuse, malnutrition, overwork and mental and emotional torture by the Dursleys had taken their toll. It would take years of nutrient potions to get Harry to what his body should be, most of his bones had been vanished and regrown and sometime in the near future, Tom would get rid of most of the scars inflicted on Harry by the Dursleys and the students of Hogwarts.

The only things that saved Dudley and Petunia from being tortured to death was that they were also related to Tom (shudder) and there were charms and curses on them to hate Harry and hurt him. Petunia's wedding ring, which she never took off, was cursed to look into Harry's green eyes, the eyes of her sister, and to abuse the innocent boy without mercy or guilt. Tom removed the illegal magic on both Dursleys and Petunia joined Dudley in his sleep of living death. Tom had to think hard whether to revive them and would leave the final decision to Harry.

Nutrient potions and healthy broths had been spelled directly into Harry's stomach but he needed solid food soon if he was to heal properly. It was decided that Harry should be allowed to wake up naturally and Winky, a house elf he knew, would be at his side to answer any questions he had. She was coached by Tom to only tell him simple things, such as he had been rescued from those who truly meant him harm and had been recovering from the highly illegal and detrimental charms, curses, hexes and potions that had been administered to him from the time of his birth and/or once he became an orphan.

She would be allowed to show him the list of injuries and dark magic which he had endured until his rescue. If he had any questions or refused to believe it, she was to show him the diagnostics of his Aunt Petunia and Dudley who had also been "rescued" and were recovering.

Barty was just about to call Winky when the elf appeared before them with some terrible news.

"Masters, Masters" she cried. "Evil Bumblebeedore has finally given up the search for Harry Potter after his Aunt Petunia and cousin disappeared and believed killed by fat walrus. The Muggle police were notified by neighbors and investigated and called in Amelia Bones the lady in charge of all of the Aurors."

She then stopped to catch her breath giving Barty time to ask "Well that is good isn't it? We don't have to worry about Harry being found."

"No Master Barty, it is still bad as now Bumblebeedore is threatening the others" she wailed.

"What others?"

"Neville Longbottom is now being called the Real-Boy-Who-Lived with Harry Potter being a decoy. His old, mean Granny is very happy and has signed the boy over to Headmaster as his guardian so he can train him…just like Harry Potter had been trained…."

"Damn" Tom yelled. "Now we have to rescue him since he is one of the other Black heirs and the heir of a great and wealthy House. As his guardian Dumbles will have access to the boy's vaults, especially after Granny has 'an accident' or catches dragon pox."

"That is not all great Master" Winky added. "It is being said that Headmaster will be doing those 'special inheritance tests' on Muggleborns like he has always done, looking for not only heirs to the Founders but to other Houses."

"Damnation, Hell and #$#& ^^" Tom spat out. "Now we have to rescue the other heirs that we know about and do it soon."

New plans were made and Winky was sent back to "rescue" Neville as soon as possible and without witnesses. "Find him alone, say when he goes to the greenhouses – compel him if you have to," Barty suggested "And do the same that you did to Harry Potter – except bring that damnable toad along as the boy is very attached to it and it might give him some comfort."

Tom called Jeeves and ordered him to prepare at least three "special bedrooms" like he had done for Harry. Barty went off to brew a few potions that would be needed while Tom made other necessary preparations.

Tom could not let Dumbles have Neville. The poor boy had been severely raised by his Granny and was forced to use his father's wand which was all wrong for him. Lucius Malfoy had started the rumor that the boy was a Squib in the hopes that Lord Arcturus wouldn't consider him for an heir and Dumbles had allowed (and probably planned) that the shy and harshly sheltered child would not receive his due at Hogwarts but continue to be downtrodden, humiliated and a laughingstock among his peers and the entire school.

So far he had succeeded and would use the other boy from the prophecy as shamelessly as he used Harry. Also like Harry, he would not be given any additional training, allowed a new wand, be bullied by the Weasleys, the Slytherins would have a wonderful tie belittling him even more than usual even without Draco egging them on and, worst of all, he would be a helpless target for the Deatheaters.

Then there was the problem with Barty. The boy knew that Barty had been one of those who had attacked his parents and been sent to Azkaban, supposedly died but then was found alive only to do harm to Harry Potter and then Kissed by a Dementor.

In reality, Barty had been forced to go along with the formable Bellatrix, who had been Imperiused by Lucius to disobey orders and to make sure that she, both Lestranges and Barty Crouch, Jr. went with her. Apparently, Arcturus' cousin Charis had made a poor marriage to Caspar Crouch and Barty Crouch, Sr. was their son. Thus Barty was another possible heir and as Purebloods, he and Neville had a better claim than the Half-blood Harry Potter.

James Potter's mother was another cousin of Arcturus but James had married a Mudblood lessening Harry's claim as the House of Black was Toujours Pur or always pure. However, what if James Potter wasn't Harry's biological father? What if Arcturus had a sister who had never married and disappeared?

Lycoris Black was Arcturus' only sister. It was said that she didn't want to marry any of the wizards her father, the very nasty and cruel, Sirius, II, had chosen for her. He threatened her by saying that either she married one of his choices or remain an old maid, but unlike Cousin Cassiopeia, she would not have access to any of her dowry and would be dependent on her father and brothers for subsistence.

But Lycoris was made of sterner stuff and already had a husband picked out. She left the house one day and did not return. She had eloped with Augustus Prince and they spent their first years of married life abroad until Daddy Damnest cooled down. He didn't but he also didn't disown her or inform others of "her shame for disobeying her father" and thus she was kept on the Black Family Tapestry and deemed to never have married and just disappeared.

Thus, Severus Snape, as the grandson of Arcturus' sister, had the best claim to the Lordship, after Arcturus' son Orion and his two sons. But Orion died of a broken heart after his youngest son Regulus disappeared and was declared dead by the Goblins. Sirius had been disowned due to his temperament, his total disregard for family and honor, and from publically stating on numerous occasions that when he became Head of House, he would see to its doom so that the blot of evil and darkness the House was noted for would end. Naturally Dumbles had a hand in that and like James Potter, Sirius Black became one of his most faithful followers, only to be betrayed and cast aside when necessary for Dumbles' plans.

Poor Winky had trouble getting Neville alone, as Ronald Weasley was now "his best mate" and shadowed him everywhere. This new "friendship" greatly annoyed Neville as Ron had always been mean to him and on occasion had threatened him whenever Ron thought he was becoming too close to Harry. Harry had truly liked Neville and would have been a better friend to him but had been spelled to ignore him. Hermione had nothing against Neville and helped him with his homework and with the exception of stunning him in first year when he tried to stop them from rescuing the stone she had never harmed him or insulted him.

Hermione noticed Ron's new attention to Neville and that Neville didn't want him tagging along, let alone being "his best mate" but there was nothing the poor boy could do about it as Dumbledore _**suggested**_ (rather strongly) that since Neville didn't have any friends, Ron's offer of friendship should (and would) be accepted as he couldn't do better than have the Weasleys as a second family.

Neville did have some friends, just not in Gryffindor (except sometimes Harry and Hermione). He had been friends with Luna Lovegood for four years, having met her in her first year, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were fellow members of the Herbology Club that Professor Sprout ran, and he talked to and helped other Hufflepuffs with Herbology such as Muggleborns Sally Anne Perks and Justin Finch-Fletchley and fellow Pureblood Ernie McMillian.

He even had the odd Slytherin friend or two, such as Regina Networth, a Slytherin who had graduated last year and Millicent Bulstrode, who he had been tutoring for the last three years. Those friendships were not well known because it was an unwritten rule that Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't mix and it was _**enforced**_ if noticed by members of either house.

But now poor Neville was trapped as Ron frowned on following Neville to the greenhouses where Neville did his tutoring and private research, therefore, Neville shouldn't be doing any tutoring or private research as he now finally had a "friend" and should enjoy Ron's companionship and ignore the "boring stuff" and have fun with Ron.

The only way Winky could get Neville away from Ron was to do a little creative magic. She spiked Ron's pumpkin juice with a strong laxative as well as the chocolate cake she knew was Ron's favorite and which he claimed for himself. By the time Ron was stuffing the cake down his gullet (while talking as usual), the pumpkin juice had done its work and Ron ran from the Great Hall like Voldemort was after him.

Seeing his chance, Neville grabbed a few apples and left for the comfort of the greenhouses. Winky had already rescued Trevor the Toad who had been sleeping on Neville's bed, and Neville had only been in the greenhouse for six minutes when Winky struck. Unfortunately, Winky had been followed by a nosy Dobby, who had suspected her for some time of leaving Hogwarts and getting into mischief. She had just finished stripping Neville and was about to pop away when Dobby stunned her.

Dobby debated whether to fetch the Great Albus Dumbledore (who really hadn't given up the search for Harry Potter) or give Winky (who he was sweet on) a chance to explain herself and why was she kidnapping the nice "plant boy" as he called Neville, the same way Harry Potter had been taken. Unknown to Dobby, at the last second Winky had put up a shield and only pretended to be stunned. While Dobby ruminated aloud what he should do, Winky stunned him, grabbed Neville and left.

Tom was waiting for her in front of the lair to key Neville into the wards when the now tearful elf appeared with the naked boy. She was crying and when asked why she told Tom about Dobby and begged that she wouldn't be forced to kill him as…she liked him.

"Dobby is also the favorite of Harry Potter and he would not like it if Dobby was killed" the elf whined pitifully, trying to save her friend.

Tom knew all about Dobby and Harry's relationship with him but still had to ask "Is he bound to Harry or, worse yet, Dumbledore?"

"No Master. Dobby is a free elf and has not bonded with Harry Potter and definitely not Bumbledore because the Headmaster is paying Dobby to work at Hogwarts and because…Dobby doesn't completely trust the Headmaster after all that happened last year. Dobby found out that Harry Potter didn't have to compete but Dumbledoodoo forced him because he knew about Master Barty pretending to be old Moody and…well bad Headmaster wanted you to be brought back so that the 'game could begin again' or at least that is what the Ravenclaw ghost told Missy Luna."

Tom thought about the situation while he keyed Neville into the wards. He probably would regret it, but told Winky "Can you keep your Dobby stunned and bring him here while I check him for spells, etc.? If he is willing to cooperate, he might be of use to us. On second thought, don't bring him here, take him to the safe house, make certain he is secured and then fetch me."

So off Winky went to try and save her good friend Dobby.

Since Ron had been too busy with his "problem" to care about his duties, Hermione did the Prefect rounds for both of them and then went looking for Neville. Since he hadn't returned to the common room and it was past curfew, he had to be at the greenhouses and lost track of time like he did many times before.

She started with his favorite greenhouse and found…what was left of him. It was the same as had been with Harry – empty clothes and his wand. She ran back to the school as fast as she could and banged on McGonagall's door until her Head of House answered. Between trying to catch her breath and her worry for her friend, Hermione told McGonagall what she had found.

McGonagall knew that Albus was away from the school but as usual didn't tell her where he was going. He just told her to cover for him in case Umbridge went snooping. Perhaps he was looking for Severus who had disappeared the other day and no word of him had been heard. Thus, she got Sprout, Flitwick and Vector to come with her and investigate what had to be another strange disappearance.


	9. Chapter 9 - Some Very Angry People

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 9 – Some Very Angry People

It was Hermione Granger's birthday. Harry always remembered her birthday and reminded others. But Harry wasn't here and, worst of all, presumed dead. Once Harry reminded him, Neville always gave Hermione something for her birthday, usually flowers from the Longbottom greenhouses, picked by a house elf and sent via owl.

Neville had been named the "Real-Boy-Who-Lived" by Dumbledore, much to the shock (and derision) of the entire school. Had Draco not gone "missing" he would have relished taunting poor Neville even more than usual, but in his absence, Pansy Parkinson, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle who became her bodyguards since Draco's disappearance, led the Slytherins in the abuse of Neville. Then three days ago she went looking for Neville but found only his clothes and wand. He was gone just like Harry.

Ron, who became Neville's "new best mate" after Harry's disappearance and Dumbledore's announcement, was livid. Dumbledore had given Hermione and Ron the honor of looking after Harry, keeping him on the side of the Light and away from _**undesirables**_ and giving him their friendship and company. Hermione did it because she trusted Dumbledore and really liked Harry who, after Neville to some extent, was her only REAL friend at Hogwarts. Ron was supposed to be her friend but she knew better. He only tolerated her because Dumbledore had decreed it and Harry (and especially Ron) needed someone to help them with their school work or they would fail.

Hermione had suspected that Harry was more intelligent than he let on. Since he was so desperate for friends, he dumbed himself down so Ron wouldn't be jealous that Harry was smarter than him and got better grades. Ron did have a brain (of sorts) but was lazy and just did the minimum to pass. Hermione had noticed since first year that every time Harry tried to do his homework or study, Ron would browbeat him unmercifully until he goofed off with Ron and then both of them would scramble at the last minute to get their assignments done. That was where Hermione "proved her worth" and helped them with their homework.

Hermione knew more about Ron and the Weasleys than she let on. She knew that Ron, Mrs. Weasley and at times Ginny were being paid to control Harry. Ron and Mrs. Weasley received money and Ginny received "gifts" such as a gift certificate to Madame Malkin's for the clothes she desperately needed. Also Ginny had confided (or bragged) to Hermione that she and Harry were to be married after his 17th birthday. It was all arranged between her mother and Dumbledore but it had to be kept secret from everyone to protect Ginny from those who wished Harry harm. Even Harry wasn't aware of the fact but no doubt would be delighted when he found out.

Ron was angry when Harry disappeared and absolutely furious when Neville also did. Without them he didn't get paid and perhaps wouldn't be Head Boy as Dumbledore promised his mother. At least he would definitely make the Quidditch team this year and would "inherit" Harry's Firebolt. Unfortunately for everybody, although Ron did make the team as keeper although he wasn't the best, as Neville was still around so the "fix was still in" but so did Ginny who was made seeker. Therefore, since the seeker needed a fast broom, Dumbles decreed that Ginny would get Harry's broom.

The fight held in the common room between brother and sister was one for the records. Ron had no chance of winning as the Twins sided with Ginny and so would her parents, but at least Ron got to vent his spleen by using a multitude of cuss words, some so very bad that when Hermione yelled "language Ron" he directed them at her and added a few more very hurtful ones aimed at her hair, looks, teeth (even though Madame Pomfrey had fixed them last year) and penchant for reading and learning.

But the worst was the last one which caused the poor girl to run out of the common room in tears, which put a large albeit sickening grin on Ron's face because he not only caused her considerable pain but slurred her reputation and honor.

"It's your fault that Harry disappeared" he shouted. "You should have looked for him sooner but no you waited an hour and had to get the Head Boy involved, otherwise Dumbledore could have done something sooner. Then after my new best mate Neville was revealed to be the Real-Boy-Who-Lived, he disappears the same way as Harry and again, you waited too long to look for him and then found him gone just like Harry."

That was totally unfair and definitely untrue but Ron wasn't done yet. "Tell me MUDBLOOD" he said causing some gasps from some people, "Did you sell out to the Death Eaters? Did they promise you and your muddy family would be spared if you delivered Harry and Neville to them? Well ANSWER ME YOU TRADITOUS BITCH!" he demanded.

The room was silent except for the sound of Hermione running out of the room. That was when the laughter began with Ron starting it and his sycophants following.

The poor girl ran and ran until she found herself near Hagrid's hut. She knocked on his door as she had to tell someone about her troubles but then remembered he wasn't there. So she sat on his doorstep and let loose a torrent of tears. She never even heard or noticed the popping sounds before a spell hit her and she fell into unconsciousness.

It would be difficult to decide who was the angriest – Albus Dumbledore or Augusta Longbottom. He had tried to keep Neville's disappearance under wraps but the day after the _Daily Prophet_ screamed out on the front page _"Heir to the House of Longbottom Disappears from Hogwarts: Headmaster Dumbledore blamed_ _by Lady Augusta Longbottom for outing Neville as the Real-Boy-Who-Lived."_

She had been contacted by one of the few truthful reporters of the _Prophet_ with the news but she had refused to believe him until they both went to Gringotts (which was always opened to accommodate all of their clients) and checked Neville's trust vault. Apparently, like Harry Potter's, it had closed automatically meaning Neville was as dead as Harry Potter.

Augusta fainted but once she recovered she gave the reporter the biggest scoop of his career. She told about Dumbledore coming to her and telling her the good news that it was Neville who had really defeated the Dark Lord. "He must have compelled me to believe him as Neville wasn't exposed to You-Know-Who and it was confirmed that he had collapsed into dust at the Potters' cottage. The first thing in the morning I am revoking the guardianship of Neville and all it entails which he probably forced me to give to him."

She told the reporter all of the details of the contract which would also make interesting reading and she wanted it printed ASAP just in case Dumbledore tried something. "If I mysteriously die from an 'accident' or 'dragon pox' or 'old age'" she snarled sarcastically, "I want Dumbledore prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law as the contents of the contract made him Neville's heir – which is why I know he compelled, or worst, Imperiused, me as I would never do such a thing as if Neville dies without issue, there are other heirs who would inherit the estate."

There had been another exclusive interview schedule for the morning edition but that would instead be postponed until tomorrow. The _Prophet_ would have three days in a row of glorious scandal, starting with Augusta Longbottom and then the outrage of the Head of the House of Prince, who told the story of his heir being prevented from knowing of his inheritance and blamed Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy for redirecting the heir's mail, keeping him ignorant of his inheritance and many other _"despicable, underhanded, totally illegal actions, attempted line theft, betrayal of friendship (in Lucius' case) and abuse of an employer and mentor (Dumbledore) and who knows what else"_ Augustus Prince opined.

On the third day (Hermione's birthday) a question asked by Augustus Prince would be the headline. _"Has anybody noticed that Draco Malfoy, the heir of House Malfoy, has been missing from Hogwarts since the first week? Hogwarts is proclaimed to be the safest place in Britain along with Gringotts, but three heirs have disappeared this year alone."_

 _Courtesy of his heir, Augustus revealed some of the curious events at Hogwarts starting in the three missing heirs' first year. "Trolls rampaging during the Samhein feast, a Cerberus guarding a mystery item and then a teacher 'disappearing' and believed murdered. Second year students were being frozen because apparently the 'Heir of Slytherin' had released a Basilisk in the school."_

 _"Third year Sirius Black escaped and was believed headed to Hogwarts to kill Harry Potter. Over 100 Dementors were 'guarding' the school full of children and few grown wizards/witches who could cast a patronus. Harry Potter was nearly kissed by Dementors three times and Black managed to escape after a werewolf had attempted to attack Black, a professor and three children with Harry Potter being one of them."_

 _"Last year the Triwizard Tournament was held and Potter was illegally entered. Dumbledore insisted he participate despite knowing that he hadn't entered and would be ineligible to compete due to the illegal entry and being a minor. He never told the child that all he had to do was swear on his life and magic that he hadn't entered his name or had someone else do it for him and he could have been withdrawn until the first task. Once he participated in the first task, he had to continue."_

 _"Four vicious dragons were being held at the school for the first task, hostages were taken for the second task, which was held underwater all but dooming the Veela participant because water and water creatures are enemies of Veelas and in the maze a Sphinx, Blast-Ended Skrewts, Acromantulas, Boggarts impersonating Dementors, golden mists and who knows what else that were at the school and could have possibly escaped and harmed the students and others. Then a promising young man, Cedric Diggory, was killed and there was no reason given other than one the Ministry totally discounted. It was also rumored that Minister Fudge had a crucial witness kissed by a Dementor."_

 _"Is this any way to run a school?" Prince asked. "I am certain other things of a suspicious nature have happened since Dumbledore became Headmaster. In fact, my own heir was almost attacked by a werewolf in his sixth year but Dumbledore downplayed it as a mere nothing and it was hushed up and those responsible for exposing him were never punished."_

Due to the articles (and exposure of certain things Dumbledore didn't want the public to know about) the Headmaster was livid. He "lost it" big time and no one was safe from his wrath. At least it explained where and why Snape was missing but that was the least of anybody's worries.

Thus Hermione's disappearance, and that of her cat Crookshanks, went unnoticed for several days. Sad to say it was only when complaints were made that the two Gryffindor fifth year Prefects hadn't been doing their rounds and that Hermione wasn't attending any classes, that Minerva McGonagall started looking for one of her favorite students. She asked Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, her roommates – and the biggest gossips in the school - if they knew anything about Hermione not doing her rounds or going to classes. She was horrified when told about Ron's outburst.

Oh to be a fly-on-the-wall when Ron finally decided to go to the office of his Head of House after being summoned twice. As usual he tried to lie his way out of it, but after talking with Brown and Patil, McGonagall had asked others and was told the same thing. Few people (living at least) had seen McGonagall lose her temper the way she did with Ron Weasley. She made his mum's rants look like a genteel discussion of the weather over the tea table.

She relieved him of his Prefect badge and said she was giving it to Dean Thomas, who was better behaved and more dependable than Seamus Finnegan. Ron actually screamed back at her saying she couldn't take away his badge because "Dumbledore wouldn't allow it" but she replied "Don't bet on it as with Harry, Neville and Hermione 'missing' **your services are no longer required**."

After Neville disappeared, several new bets were placed on when Ron would lose his badge. Blaize Zabini won in Slytherin, Susan Bones won in Hufflepuff, Luna Lovegood won in Ravenclaw and Dennis Creevey won in Gryffindor. Those four and the reporter were the only ones who "won" that week.

Severus Snape hadn't bothered to give his notice that he was resigning his position as the Potions Professor and Head of House of Slytherin. Dumbledore deserved no such courtesy and would eventually figure it out since he knew who the Prince heir was, as did Lucius.

Speaking of the Malfoys, he knew that Lucius and definitely Narcissa would seek revenge on him for obeying the Dark Lord. They would expect that he would sacrifice himself for his godson even though it would be in vain as if he didn't do it, someone else would. That was one of the reasons he was still at Prince Place, the family seat. The other was he was bonding with his grandfather and learning the duties and responsibilities, as well as the perks, of being the eventual Head of House Prince.

He didn't bother getting his possessions from Hogwarts. Anything of real value he kept at his secret bolt hole. The important books he had in his private quarters or home at Spinner's End were copies not only for safety sake but to fool Dumbledore into thinking he would never abandoned his books. The House of Prince was famous for their skill at potions and Augustus had potions and potion ingredients, including some very rare ingredients, which Severus didn't have to worry about getting from his private stash. The only thing he did take before he left was his notes on potions he was trying to create for the benefit of people and definitely not for Dumbledore's Greater Good.

He just didn't care about anything anymore. Voldemort had been correct that the inheritance test would be upsetting but necessary and would explain much that had occurred in Severus' life. Voldemort told him not to respond to any summoning that was at Malfoy Manor – for safety sake – and if he didn't know better he would think that Voldemort was actually concerned for his welfare. He quickly discounted that as the Dark Lord cared for no one.

In any event, there was nothing that would tempt him to return to Hogwarts or visit Malfoy Manor. If fact, his grandfather had received word that Narcissa had left Lucius, taking all that was her's but especially her entir _ **e**_ dowry, and she was planning to arrange "a hit" on him as the Muggles said. Also, _**she was considering**_ whether or not to avenge herself against Severus Snape. At the very least, she was looking for him and even offering a reward to anyone who brought him to her or told her where he was.

Nope Severus Snape wasn't going anywhere if he could help it.

Last but not least, Lucius Malfoy was FURIOUS that Narcissa had escaped and took her dowry and property with her. She had also managed to claim Lestrange Manor, since it was through her sister that Lucius had claimed it for Draco. He had rented it out after taking anything of value and all house elves. He was to repay any and all rent he received for it and return the house elves taken from the estate and failing that, pay for their value. The three females had left with Narcissa, but Diddy was dead and Dobby was free so he had to reimburse his wife for two very skilled male elves.

Since she had divorced him, he could now actively search for a new wife. Sad to say there weren't any Purebloods females, with the fortune he needed, who would have him as his reputation proceeded him. Also, no one in their right mind would have him because it was known that the Dark Lord was "annoyed" with him and his future was iffy.

Thus, he contacted some distant relatives in France, Italy and Greece to find him a bride – and quickly.

Life didn't look too promising at the moment but at least he still survived.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Very Confused Boy

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 10 – A Very Confused Boy

Your average wizard or witch (in Britain, at least) had never heard of Murphy's Law which is an adage or epigram that is typically stated as: "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong." Although mathematician Augustus De Morgan and engineer Alfred Holt wrote about the same thing in the 19th Century, it wasn't until around 1949 that Capt. Ed Murphy, an engineer at Wright Field Aircraft Lab started using the "law" that it became part of the popular culture, probably because it was picked up on radio, television, literature and several books on Murphy's Law were written expanding its fame and giving reasons why so many things went so wrong. In its small way it gave a bit of comfort to frustrated persons who couldn't understand why something turned out badly when it shouldn't have.

However, Muggleborn wizards and witches knew about Murphy's Law, but as with all things Muggle, were urged not to talk about Muggle things as it increased the prejudice against them. But Hermione and Harry knew about it and Hermione once explained it to Neville.

Surprisingly, due to his time at Muggle schools, Barty had heard of it and Tom had copies of the books written about it if only for amusement purposes. They could be found in his new library and by September 20th he was uttering "Murphy was correct – as usual."

While Blacks, Malfoys, Weasleys, Ministry personnel, Dumbledore and the _Daily Prophet_ were ruminating the current circumstances of their lives, plans and possible future, Tom and Barty were very busy "rescuing" Dursleys (and framing Vernon), a Longbottom (annoying Augusta Longbottom to no end) a Granger (why, no one knew or really cared) and their pets. Two "free" Hogwarts house elves had also disappeared, but wouldn't be noticed for days.

Dumbledore was trying to save his reputation (thanks to Augusta), avoid lawsuits, keep all or at least some of his prestigious positions, but most especially being Headmaster, running and trying to pacify members of the Order of the Phoenix (especially Sirius Black and Remus Lupin), trying to rid himself of the menace that was Delores Umbridge and, in his virtually non-existent spare time, lead the fight against Death Eaters and destroy Voldemort.

He was also looking for Snape, but he knew he was in the safety of Prince Place which was under a Fidelius and out of Dumbles' reach. Severus was probably laughing his ass off and wouldn't budge for even Voldemort's call as snooping through Snape's records, which he had Snape's Hogwarts assigned elf do weekly, he was experimenting with a potion to stop the pain of the summons and since he fled Hogwarts, he had probably perfected it.

Nothing made Albus Dumbledore quite as angry as when someone "escaped" from the destiny he had arranged for them and/or ruined his plans. He was popping lemon drops at an alarming rate and washing them down with fire whiskey. Everybody he knew was furious with HIM instead of those who were the guilty ones who deviated from his plans and messed things up.

The poor Death Eaters were at "sixes and sevens" as rumor had it they were going to be evicted from Malfoy Manor if Lucius didn't get his hands on money enough to pay off loans to the Goblins or face eviction. Their Dark Lord had not contacted them since he ordered Draco's death and they were forbidden to use the summoning rune unless something _**extremely drastic**_ happened. Apparently eviction from Malfoy Manor wasn't considered drastic as Voldemort was going to be summoning them to another meeting place and Malfoy Manor was now considered unusable for the Dark Lord's plans.

Thus, with Tom and Barty and even the house elves were involved in so many things, Murphy's Law kicked in. Harry woke up – alone - and very confused. He was in a very comfortable bed in a tastefully furnished room, done in blues and greens (his real favorite colors) and there was a large window that looked out onto a large garden.

He tried to remember…well the last thing he could remember, which really wasn't anything at all except for his cupboard under the stairs. He definitely wasn't at Privet Drive and although he felt a bit weak, he still felt a lot better than he usually did. He probably just needed some food – but then he always did. One thing he did know was that he had to pee so he carefully got out of bed and looked for a loo. There was one in plain view as the door to it was opened.

He was washing his hands and thus looked into the mirror over the sink. His ebony black hair was short and had a very slight wave to it. For some reason he thought it should be messy, like a bird's nest on a head, but since it wasn't, he brushed it off as a dream. Then he thought that he had worn glasses, but he hadn't seen any around and could see perfectly. He then noticed he was in a hospital gown so maybe he had amnesia or had been sick for a very long time.

Now that his bladder was empty he decided he needed a bath or a shower. Of course, he first had to find some clothes which were hopefully his. He opened the wardrobe and there were many clothes and apparently, the wardrobe expanded. It was bigger on the inside than the outside, just like the Tardis. He found some blue jeans and a light blue tee, and then searched for underwear in the bureau. He found trainers that looked like they would fit him and socks and laying the clothes on the bed, off he went to have a shower. He found a toothbrush and paste and used them, put on his (hopefully his) clothes and went off in search of answers – and breakfast.

It was a large house from the looks of it, with a grand stair case that led to a large foyer. The foyer was a large room in itself and it had a crystal chandelier, a large mirror over an 18th Century-looking table (where one would leave their calling cards, gloves and hats) two carved benches that looked like a church pew from a very posh, old-fashioned church, and had soft beige cushions for comfort and a few chairs that also looked 18th Century. The boy remembered looking through magazines and seeing such things but couldn't remember the where and why he had.

He went down a long hallway towards the back as that was where the kitchen should be. He found the large, well-equipped kitchen and doors which led to assorted pantries. It was a tad old-fashioned, like the kitchen at the Prince's Pavilion in Brighton, but it could also fit in nicely in modern times and someone named Petunia would call it a dream kitchen.

Now who was Petunia? No matter, he was hungry and began to assemble a snack. He found where the dishes and flatware were kept, located the very well-stocked frig, and build a respectable brunch consisting of cold fried chicken, a potato salad of sorts (it had other things in it besides potatoes), ice cold milk and assorted fruits (for color and vitamins). He finished it off with butterscotch pudding he found in a large bowl, but unlike someone (but he couldn't remember who) he neatly spooned an ample portion in a small bowl and ate it.

After finishing his feast, he washed the dishes, milk glass and flatware and put them back where they belonged. Now it was time to explore. He exited the kitchen and walked out towards buildings which had to be barns and animal pens and also saw three greenhouses.

It was about this time that Jeeves, Beulah and Norma (the newest elf who was to take care of any females and do the house cleaning) had returned from the morning's shopping. Tom had ordered them to go to the shops before breakfast to acquire "supplies and clothing for the male and female guests" as well as a few extra things from the Muggle grocery stores and a large amount of potion ingredients for all of the brewing that had unexpectedly needed to be done.

Winky and Herman, the outside elf, were tending to Dobby, who was refusing to believe that Tom – or the "Dark One" as Dobby called him – was _**really helping Harry**_. He decided it had to be a trick and demanded to know where Harry was so that Dumbledore could rescue the boy. While Winky had been frantically trying to convince Dobby of Tom's good intentions, he was trying to convince her that the Dark One was playing her for a fool and even if Harry Potter thought he had been rescued, he really wasn't and it was all an evil plan to destroy Harry Potter and the other good ones.

"Dobby," Winky had said on more than one occasion "Youse said youse didn't trust old Bumbledodo since last year when he forced Harry to participate in the Tournament when he didn't have to. I have showed you a copy of the medical scan of all of Harry's injuries and the evil magic placed on him by the Headasser but yet…."

"Stop calling the great Harry Potter Harry!" Dobby kept yelling. "He is either Harry Potter or Master Harry, or Young Master. You, the traitorous elf that you are, have no right to call him just Harry."

As usual Winky began to cry. That was why Herman was there to make sure Dobby didn't "convince" Winky that he was right and she was wrong, harm her or worst of all, escape and tell Dumbledore. He was disillusioned and Winky didn't know he was there. Despite all that had happened to him, or because of it, Tom still didn't trust anybody, especially when "love" was involved, and it was evident that Winky wanted Dobby as her mate. If Dobby didn't convert, then he would be killed or obliviated and Winky would lose him forever.

Since Harry had cleaned up after he had eaten, Jeeves, Beulah and Norma had no idea that he was awake, let alone roaming around the property. Jeeves went off to wake Tom and Barty, while Beulah prepared breakfast and Norma began her duties.

Before he went to sleep late last night, Tom had checked in on Harry, monitored his progress and estimated he had another day before the boy woke up. Norma had taken Winky's place of staying with Harry, but there was so much to be bought and bought quickly that Norma had to go help with the shopping. No one had told her that Winky wasn't at the lair and Norma thought Winky would soon be relieving her and left.

Therefore, it wasn't until Tom had showered and dressed that he went to Harry's room to see how the boy was doing as well as to administer Harry's potions. That was when all hell broke loose!

Harry was oblivious to what was happening at the house. He was having a good old time meeting with the cows, chickens, turkeys, pigs and sheep that were very glad to see him as Herman hadn't returned to feed and water them. Harry sensed their distress and gave them hay and poultry feed and was attempting to milk the cows, who needed to be milked and were in great distress, when a visitor jumped down from the hay loft.

Crookshanks the cat and pet of Hermione, was very happy to see the human who was nice to him and knew how to properly pet, massage and ear scratch a cat. He looked a bit different but he still had the same scent about him, so the cat went up to talk to him.

Harry greeted the cat who was nudging against him and gave him a bit of petting before saying "I guess you are hungry too, but you can't have any of this milk until I am finished with the milking. Then I will have to find a dish for you to drink out of."

Then another visitor slithered in. "Snakeling, you are awake" Nagini hissed. "I see that miserable cat has found you." Crookshanks hissed at the great snake while Harry just stared at the snake who was speaking to him in English. He didn't know snakes could talk. It must be magic and – THAT WAS IT! HE WAS A WIZARD!

Crookshanks had climbed onto Harry's shoulders, still hissing at the snake who hissed right back at him.

"Worthless cat" Nagini hissed. "I am forbidden to eat or harm him, the white owl or even that miserable toad. The next thing will probably be that someone has made a pet of a rabbit, a dog, a rat, a mouse or a…parrot – I hate parrots. It is bad enough that I can't eat the livestock or anything else except for rabbits and squirrels the I find and what I am given by my Master – who will only let me have pizza once a week.

Harry just stared as the huge snake kept talking and was scaring not only the cat and the cows but him also. He tried to remember if snakes ate people. This snake was huge but _seemed friendly_ , despite complaining about her diet. If she was talking then she couldn't eat him but the cat and the cows were not convinced that the snake didn't pose any danger.

'What to do, what to do' thought Harry. Maybe he could talk to the snake, especially since she was speaking English.

"Excuse me pretty snake but who are you?" Harry carefully asked.

"I am Nagini" she spat out indignantly. "I am the familiar of the Great Lord Voldemort and you are his snakeling or rather his descendant. The cat is the familiar of the girl with the funny hair and the toad is the pet of the shaking boy. The cows are just cows, but I am still not allowed to eat them."

"Well…it is nice...to meet you Nagini. I'd introduce myself but I seem to have forgotten my name."

The snake sighed, as only a snake could, Harry guessed. She then ordered him to bring the bucket and the cat and follow her back to the house where her Master would explain everything. The boy said he would just as soon as he finished milking the cow. He always tried to finish what he started.

Ten minutes later, Nagini led the boy carrying one of the buckets of milk with a (heavy) cat perched on his shoulder back to the house. Maybe while Tom explained things to the child she could get a bit of breakfast – even if it wasn't a cat, an owl or a damnable toad.


	11. Chapter 11 - Pandemonium

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 11 – Pandemonium

Tom had cast a point-me-Harry spell which headed outside towards the barns and coops. He was followed by Barty and the three anxious elves when they saw Nagini slithering towards them followed by Harry, carrying a milking pail, with Crookshanks the cat sitting on the boy's shoulder.

Nagini started the explanations. "I found Snakeling – and the cat, which I didn't eat – milking the cows. Not only does Snakeling not remember ME, he doesn't remember his name."

"I'm sorry sirs, but I woke up in a very comfortable bed, in a nice room and…well I seemed to not remember my name. I took a shower and found these clothes in the room and I located the kitchen and not finding anyone about, I took the liberty of making myself a meal because I was so hungry – but I cleaned up after myself" the now nervous boy stressed.

The odd-looking, older female(?) (Beulah) screamed and started banging her head on the ground due to the shame that the young master had to find something to eat and then do the dishes. To save time and explanations, Barty froze her in place.

Tom gave a sigh of relief because (1) they had found Harry; (2) if his amnesia was permanent he wouldn't have to be obliviated; and (3) he had forgotten all of the abuse and manipulations he had had to endure so his recovery could proceed hopefully without incident.

"Your name is Henry – or Harry for short – and you are a wizard, have been spelled by a very evil, dark wizard and we (nodding towards Barty) have been trying our best to heal you. It has been a long and difficult process because of all of the dark magic used on you, from glamours, curses, hexes, charms, potions and, sadly, obliviations. Also you were abused physically, emotionally and mentally and it will be some time before you are mostly healed but…well let's get you inside with the milk and the cat."

Since he knew nothing except his name and the fact that he was a wizard he followed all (including an unfrozen Beulah) into the house grateful that he wasn't in trouble.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his throne-like chair brooding and sipping on a glass of 100 year old brandy as lemons drops just weren't doing the job. Nothing was going according to any of his plans with the disappearance of Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Severus Snape and now even Hermione Granger who he had definite plans for. He blamed Ronald Weasley for that error after Minerva McGonagall came rushing into his office like a Valkyrie after investigating the girl's disappearance. Sometimes ALL of the Weasleys were more trouble than they were worth but Ronald was definitely the worst.

Due to the closing of the vaults of Potter and Longbottom, both pawns were presumed dead and Augusta had given a very damaging interview to the _Prophet_ revealing their conversation and his subsequent guardianship of Neville. Now she was his sworn enemy and he knew she would use all of her influence to cause him harm.

Somehow Snape had found out _most_ of the things Dumbledore didn't what him to know and was now safely ensconced behind the formidable wards of Prince Place. It was a given that either his grandfather and/or the Goblins had removed all of the dark magic Dumbles had used to control him since he was a student at Hogwarts. He smiled slightly thinking that despite all of his talent, magical power and intellect Severus never realized he was being controlled and was just another pawn of Dumbledore's. Granted he was a very useful pawn and would have remained so until his death, but now he was "free" from Dumbles and there was no one to spy on Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

He had heard from his spy in Slytherin that Lucius had made many mistakes and was responsible for the death of the senior Crabbe and Goyles. This was apparently the last straw as Lucius had not only failed in a mission but lost two faithful Death Eaters. An example had to be made so Voldemort had severely punished Lucius by giving him a difficult choice which resulted in the disappearance and death of his only son and heir, Draco.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were going insane after Harry's disappearance and Dumbles had to resort to personally using some dark spells to get them back in line and under his thumb. Usually he didn't dirty his hands and had someone else do the dirtying, but certain key members of the Order were in revolt such as Moody and McGonagall and even the one who did the dirty work (for a fee) was on shaky ground. He sighed but at least he was competent when he did something.

He was shaken out of his musings with the appearance of Lochinvar, the head house elf.

"Master, master" the usually calm elf cried nearly hysterical, "That crazy elf Dobby has just arrived in the kitchen near death but saying that Harry Potter is alive!

"Is he still alive? Did he say anything else about Harry Potter?" Dumbles asked hopefully.

"No he just comes back all bloody saying 'Harry Potter is alive and he is...' then he passes out."

Dumbledore had Lochinvar apparate him directly to the kitchen. Madam Pomfrey's infirmary elf Winnie was already there trying to save Dobby's life but Dumbles interrupted her ordering her to bring him to consciousness immediately, even if it killed him, as he had to know about Harry Potter.

Without even looking at the Headmaster she spat out "Dobby bes in a coma and Winnie cannot bring him to consciousness even if Winnie wants to – which Winnie does not - because it would kill him. If Dobby is to survive he must be treated and…."

But Dumbles ignored her and he cast various revival spells on Dobby. It wasn't important if the elf survived only that before he died he told him where Harry Potter was. Luckily for Dobby and unknown to Dumbles, the first thing Winnie had done was to place Dobby in a coma so that she could treat him properly. Elfin magic was different from wizard magic in that it was difficult to detect elf magic and also nearly impossible for a wizard to undo a spell done by an elf on another elf. Dumbledore knew the first fact as he often used the house elves to do some of the "dirty work" such as monitoring the incoming and outgoing mail of everybody at Hogwarts albeit students or teachers. Usually it was only done on certain people, unless Dumbledore was trying to cover up something he didn't want the rest of the world know about such as…well a lot of things. Then everyone in the school had to be "seen to" so that nothing got out to the public that could harm Dumbledore and his reputation.

After trying for ten minutes to revive Dobby, Dumbles gave up and left after giving Lochinvar orders to alert him if Dobby regained his senses while also asking him about Harry Potter's whereabouts.

At the moment it was all he could do but it did give him hope. Perhaps if Potter was still alive he could be rescued and the master plan would continue. Only time would tell.

Narcissa Black, formerly Malfoy, was on her own crusade. According to the Goblins, Draco's trust vault was opened meaning he was still alive, at least for the moment. She had no doubt whatsoever that if her son was alive it was because the Dark Lord had some sinister use for him. She had to save him.

The first thing she did was to look through the books from her private library and the notes she had made throughout the years when she perused through the Malfoy library – all without Lucius' knowledge of course. He had heard she was a powerful witch but she had never shown any of this power except for getting excellent marks at Hogwarts. He thought she was just a proper Pureblood female who had no other interests than being a wife and mother, running a proper and efficient home, entertaining her husband's business associates and other…guests…and did not take an interest in politics except for what her husband told her and to advance his career and standing in the world.

Oh how wrong he was.

She was a typical Black female. She, Andromeda and even Bellatrix were taught how to act properly, but only Narcissa had been obedient. Andromeda had run off with a Muggleborn of all people (after emptying the remnants of her trust vault) and Bellatrix, well she was a mystery, albeit a rather vicious, bloodthirsty and slightly insane mystery. Now for all her power, talents and faithfulness to the Dark Lord, Bellatrix was in Azkaban and probably completely insane with no hope of rescue. So everyone thought.

Unknown to everybody but most especially Lucius and the Dark Lord, Narcissa had found the prefect spell to save her Draco. Unfortunately, a blood sacrifice of three Black relatives was needed and therein laid the problem. Sirius was out as he was _Sirius_ and safely hidden away by Dumbledore. Even if she found him, he wouldn't help her even to save "his heir" since Draco was the only possible choice to inherit the Black Lordship.

As far as she knew, the only other family members who survived besides her were her sisters, Andromeda and Bellatrix. Andromeda she could "convince" to help out by fair means or foul. She wouldn't consider her mongrel of a daughter who was a Half-blood. The only problem was how to get Bellatrix out of Azkaban.

She had visited her sister a few times after her incarceration. She had to pull a lot of strings behind Lucius' back and the visits were disturbing. She had brought food and potions with her enough to share with the Lestrange brothers, but everything was carefully checked with the good things for being "unacceptable" for prisoners, but not apparently for the guards.

Her wand was confiscated and she had a disgusting and very thorough search done to her by the warden himself. He could have just scanned her with his wand but he liked to be personally involved shall we say. It was rumored that no female prisoner was safe from him and in some cases the guards also. Those females who "cooperated" received the occasional cleaning charm (with real water and soap) and extra food and water. However, very few continued after the first "cooperation" as it was too degrading no matter how hungry and filthy one was.

After the third visit, Narcissa stopped going – at her sister's command. Bellatrix knew she meant well but the three Lestranges usually only received extra water and another bowl of "Azkaban stew" even with Narcissa paying the guards to be sure her relatives received at least something of her gifts. Also cousin Sirius taunted her while Bellatrix screamed out much better obscenities than anything Sirius could come up with in Narcissa's defense.

Bellatrix sent her away with thanks for being her good, faithful sister, wished happiness and health for her and Draco "the only hope of the Blacks" and knew that Narcissa cared about her. She hadn't seen her sister for eight years so who knew what her actual mental and physical health was now.

A mother's love knows no bounds and Narcissa had a plan. She asked the Goblin manager of the Black account if he knew of anyone who was an animagus of a certain form. Preferably it would be someone outside of Britain but money talked, and after one week, a witch from France was found and better yet, agreed to help for an outrageous sum. But money was no object or of importance to her if she could find and save her son.

In the first week of October the headlines of the _Daily Prophet_ screamed out the news that there had been a _"Mass breakout in Azkaban"_ and just like with Sirius Black, no one knew how it was done. The _Prophe_ t could only report what the Ministry knew (or claimed they did) that some of the most dangerous prisoners, mostly Death Eaters, had somehow acquired wands and amulets that controlled the Dementors. The guards on night duty were all killed by turning Dementors on them and apparently the warden only survived because he was off the island attending the wedding of a niece.

There were many theories going about but the Ministry would only say that Sirius Black was the culprit and that _"He was finally breaking out the Death Eaters to serve the Dark Lord when he returned"_ although the Ministry officially stated that no one came back from the dead and definitely not You-Know-Who. Apparently Black was using this excuse to become the new leader of the Death Eaters, since he had found and murdered Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

Of course everybody had gotten it wrong.

Sirius Black was livid at being accused of killing his godson but Dumbles had arranged for it that he couldn't leave his own house unless Dumbledore allowed him to do so.

Dumbledore was not happy either as Dobby was still hovering between life and death and the breakout had to be done on orders of Voldemort.

Speaking of Voldemort, Tom was totally shocked (and a bit horrified if the truth were known) when he read the _Daily Prophet_. Now he had to temporarily put his work with Harry and the others on hold to find out who authorized the release of his followers from Azkaban as well as pulling it off. Leaving Barty in charge, he left and summoned his Death Eaters.

Everyone but Snape and the Azkaban escapees answered the summons, including a very frightened Lucius Malfoy. But everyone pleaded innocence and one by one Voldemort made them swear that they knew nothing about the escape. It was just another problem Tom had on his hands, but he would worry about it later and he had much better and pressing things to see to.

Narcissa was not only proud of herself but greatly relieved that everything had gone without a hitch – mostly. The animagus was a brown barn owl. Even with Sirius Black's escape no one (from the Ministry at least) knew he was an animagus. Therefore, nothing had been done to prevent an animagus from entering or leaving the prison.

The owl flew into the dread prison in the dead of night. As with Sirius, the Dementors paid no attention to an animal so she was able to fly into the prison through a window and down into the cells where the Lestranges resided. She flew through the bars on the small window slit of Bellatrix's cell and changed back into her human form.

She quickly told the shocked Bellatrix of the plan for their escape as planned by "CeCe" – the nickname Bellatrix had given to her baby sister. The animagus had three wands made from the same wood and cores as the Lestranges' wands had been and three amulets (acquired at great expense by Narcissa). The animagus gave Bellatrix her wand and an amulet before changing back to an owl and doing the same for Rudolphus and Rabastan. She then flew away to meet with the disillusioned boat manned by Deena, Dolly and Gilly (the only male elf Narcissa had at the moment).

The Lestranges did obey Narcissa's orders with the exception of releasing the other Death Eaters and telling them "It's every wizard/witch for themselves" so they followed the Lestranges as they made their way out. Naturally it had been Bella's idea to sic the Dementors on the guards with orders that they be kissed. "If fact, kiss everybody except for us and those that follow us."

They made their way to the dock, the small boat was revealed and then Bella enlarged it much against the elves' advice that "Mistress CeCe will be angry" but Bella told them that she wouldn't mind. Once everyone was on the boat (which had to be enlarged again to fit everyone), it was disillusioned and off they went – except for the animagus who simply changed into her form and flew for her life. She had already been paid so she was finished with her part of the deal and all of the others rescued would be CeCe's problem.

Although happy to see her sister and the Lestrange brothers, Narcissa had no room for the others, most of whom she had always detested. She had the elves take them to Lestrange Manor, take them food, beverages and potions and promised to send a healer to them as soon as possible. She would get word out to the official healer the Death Eaters used but would not say who she and only that the Dark Lord approved of it.


	12. Chapter 12 - Ceremonies & Dark Magic

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 12 – Ceremonies and Dark Magic

There were two reasons why the Azkaban escapees did not answer the Dark Lord's call: (1) those living at Lestrange Manor were very heavily sedated the better to treat them; and (2) Bellatrix and the other Lestranges were at a secret magical site deep in the Black Forest preparing for the rite to find and save Draco.

It had been too easy to "convince" Andromeda to help out. Narcissa sent Gilly to Andromeda's workplace, he popped in, grabbed the shocked witch and popped back to Narcissa's current living abode. She was immediately stunned, checked for trackers, etc. and left (wandless, of course) in a room spelled to not let her out.

It had taken two days of intense healing for Bellatrix to recover enough to assist her sister. Although she was still in poor shape, freedom, the knowledge that her Lord was back from the dead and having had the chance to be responsible for the terrible deaths of the Aurors who guarded her, had given her new energy.

She would first help her sister find her nephew – the only possible heir of the Black Lordship – and then be obliviated by her sister so she could not betray her, before she went to seek out her Lord and offer not only her services, but those of the other faithful and the new "recruits" who had escaped Azkaban with her.

Everything was ready for the ceremony to begin with only "convincing" Andromeda to "willingly" help. Narcissa very nicely explained the situation to her disowned sister and before a reply could be given…well Narcissa insinuated that they had Nymphadora in a "safe place" and whether or not she lived would be up to her mother. However, Narcissa swore on her magic that both she and Nymphadora would be released unharmed (after being obliviated) but only after Draco was found.

"You have to…rein in…our sister Bella" had been Andromeda's only request. Narcissa said she would try but "You know Bella" so she couldn't make any promises.

At Narcissa's request, and because harmony was needed for the ceremony to work, Bella actually behaved – at least until the ceremony was finished and successful. Draco was found in an orphanage in Belgium, in good health but without memory or magic, but that could be remedied. At least the boy was safe in his mother's arms so now Bella was freed to be obliviated of all that had happened concerning her sister and nephew and return to the side of her Lord.

Sensibly, Narcissa saw Andromeda safely home after she obliviated her.

Everything had gone very well for Narcissa, except for one thing. Cutting Hand, a Goblin healer at the Rome branch known for his talent of reversing spells, curses, etc., sadly informed Narcissa (because he would only get his fee if he succeeded) that apparently Draco had lost his memory and magic by parsel magic and thus "Only another parsel speaker can reverse it. I strongly suggest you go to India, South America or the other countries who have parsel speakers and try to get it reversed."

She asked for specific names and was given them – for a fee, as Cutting Hand had to make some profit for his pains.

Making the necessary arrangements, Narcissa and Draco left for India via a Muggle aircraft as poor Draco was petrified of magic and couldn't have handled an international portkey. Hopefully the Dark Lord's curse could be reversed and she would have her boy, safe, sound and magical, back. There would be no Lucius (she discarded the idea of killing him since Draco was alive and an assassin was too expensive), no Dumbledore, no Death Eaters to put up with (even her own sister) and no one who knew them.

Her baby boy would be all hers and they would start a new life together.

A very angry Dumbledore was about to do something, shall we say, unwise. Of course, to his way of thinking it was the only thing that could be done as it was for the Greater Good and he had waited for three days for Dobby to recover enough to tell him where Harry Potter was. He summoned Lochinvar and ordered him to bypass any spell of Winnie's and wake Dobby. So that Winnie wouldn't try to stop him, he ordered Lochinvar to stun her and to bring the unconscious Dobby to his office.

Dumbledore could tell that the Head Elf didn't want to obey his orders but he had no choice in the matter. With a sigh he popped out of the Headmaster's office and five minutes later, he brought the unresponsive elf to Dumbledore. He then removed all of Winnie's spells and did a reviving charm on Dobby.

Dumbledore eagerly waited for Lochinvar's magic to work but after a few moments, Dumbles couldn't wait any longer. He then pushed Lochinvar out of the way and did the strongest revival spells he knew. The only thing that happened was that Dobby moved a bit but didn't wake up.

"Lochinvar, do house elves have legitimacy powers?"

"No" was the reply. Lochinvar wasn't exactly lying as Dumbles didn't specify if the legitimacy was to be done on humans or elves. House elves were forbidden to perform the spell on humans and didn't ask if Dumbles had meant elves. The Head Elf silently prayed to the Elf Goddess that the question wouldn't be asked.

Although Dumbledore knew he couldn't legitimize a house elf, he also knew that he was the greatest in that art and even Tom couldn't come close to matching him. Of course he was wrong as Tom was much better and Severus was no slough himself, but his hubris knew no bounds.

He started his probe, but without much success, so he increased his strength, using the power of the Elder Wand to further enhance his search. This time he got a reaction from Dobby as the still unconscious elf screamed in pain, his body shook and then he collapsed. Dumbledore was forced to withdraw as he himself had been a bit damaged with magical exhaustion. The other reason was that Lochinvar was shouting something that sounded like "Dobby is dead. Youse has killed Dobby."

Damn! Dumbledore checked for signs of life but found none, so he ordered Lochinvar to dispose of the dead elf and to tell no one. He was back to square one but at least he knew that Harry Potter was alive, and with life there was hope – unless you were a pawn of Albus Dumbledore.

In a flash, Lochinvar took Dobby and popped away. Although it caused him great pain for not completely obeying a direct order, he gladly suffered as he took Dobby back to Winnie, unstunned her and said "Revive this poor elf before it is too late."

Winnie summoned Pokey, another Infirmary elf, and together they used all of their knowledge and talents to revive Dobby. He was still in a coma, but hopefully with more care and Dumbledore not hovering over them, he would recover.

The only problem they had now was to break the news to Dobby about what Dumbledore had done to him and warn him to leave and not come back to Hogwarts or go to anyone in the Order of the Phoenix with his information as there was no wizard or witch who could be trusted. But then, that was the usual lot of a house elf.

If need be the elf equivalent of obliviation would be done on Dobby, that is if he had not been too brain damaged by Dumbledore's attack. At the moment all they could do was to wait for Dobby to recover, hide him or at the very worse, send him to the Elf Goddess where all good elves went when they died.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix, et al. returned to Lestrange Manor to check on their small army and to await a summons from their Lord. There was still a lot of healing to be done, wands to obtain for all (as well as extras), equipment to be acquired as well as food, potions, clothing – the list just went on and on. A trustworthy healer had been hired by Narcissa and she paid him in advance for his time and potions. He left at the first opportunity, and since Narcissa neglected to mention his name, Bellatrix didn't know how to get in touch with him.

The biggest problem was MONEY - the getting of it. Narcissa had mentioned that Lucius had taken over the Lestrange vaults on behalf of Draco, did some investments on his behalf (not all of them were fruitful) and brought all the Lestrange house elves to Malfoy Manor to serve Draco, the heir.

Some of them had died, either of old age or mistreatment and some had been sold. One was inadvertently been given his freedom (Narcissa didn't mention how, why or who) and the few remaining ones were in Lucius' custody. Bellatrix hadn't thought of asking which ones survived but then she didn't know the names of most of her elves.

Luckily, Rudolphus and Rabastan did so they began to call out for the elves. No one answered the call. They decided to try again another day outside of the wards of Lestrange Manor just in case the elves had been comprised, re-bonded to others or was the one who had been accidentally freed.

However, Bellatrix had a bright idea. She was a Black, after all, and a Black house elf should answer her call – except the ones Narcissa possessed. But again, the only one whose name she could remember was…Kreacher. So she left the safety of the Lestrange wards and called out the elf's name. She kept calling every few minutes and was just about to give up when the wrinkly, bitter-looking old elf appeared.

The next few minutes were spent with the elf going half-crazy in his thanks for a "real" Black being freed from an unjust imprisonment, praising her, saying the portrait of his late beloved mistress would be thrilled to know her favorite niece was safe and how horrible it was to be forced to work for that traitorous, miserable, unworthy FREAK OF NATURE Sirius who had so disgraced his ancestors, his bloodline and broke his parents' hearts.

"Why do you serve him?" Bella asked.

"In the house of his noble parents – which you can't find because that, that, that … Dumbledamnit … has been given free reign of that house and put a Fidelius on it so youse cannot remember where it is and I can't bring you there. He is also giving his money to Dumbledamnit to fund that Order of the Clucking Chickens and is hosting – and feeding at the House of Black's expense – Blood-traitors, Half-bloods and even MUDBLOODS" he spat out.

"Did you say money?" Bella asked. "Do you mean his own that Alphard left him or the House of Black's money?"

"The accounts of the House of Black for Orion and Walburga are still active as no one has claimed the Lordship on their personal inheritances. Thus that … big-mouth, ugly, community broom Blood-traitor Molly Weasley floo orders the very best of food, drink, potions, potions ingredients, linens and clothing on behalf of the Chickens and then takes some of them home." He would have ranted on more but Bella interrupted him.

"Do you still have access to the account? Can you withdraw money for me and the other faithful?"

"Yes, gracious mistress. How much do you need and should Kreacher provide you with food, potions, etc."

"Why yes you may Kreacher. "Would anyone notice you were gone?"

"No" he spat out "Bitch Molly rules houses and won't let Kreacher near HER kitchen. Sour Sirius hates Kreacher as always and kicks him away. As the chief house elf for Orion and Walburga Black, Kreacher has access to all of their money."

A thought then occurred to him as he knew what Bella was probably thinking. "Kreacher can get money but not all at once otherwise it will be noticed."

That made sense to Bella so that would solve the money problems for the moment. She gave Kreacher access to the Lestrange wards and then they went in and a list was written for the most needed supplies. The very happy elf popped out going first back to Grimmauld Place to get his Mistress' bottomless money bag, which was still valid, then to a magical equivalent of a supermarket where he was not known, bought a lot of food and drinks and paid for it in cash. He then returned to Bella with the lot.

"Kreacher forgot to tell Mistress Bella that only a maximum of G1,000 per day may be removed from the money pouch. Kreacher has enough left to buy readied made potions and some ingredients, but other things and cash will have to be bought tomorrow." He had been so excited that he forgot to punish himself for forgetting and Bella didn't remind him.

"Go back to Grimmauld Place and do a bit of spying. Report back here tomorrow and I will have another list for you, this time for some much needed clothes and wands. You will get the clothes and wands at Fairy Lane in Dublin as well as the wands. Tonight I will ask our new recruits and the others what their original wands were made of so you can special order the wands from that wand maker in Fairy Lane's equivalent of Knockturn Alley."

Kreacher happily popped out to do her bidding.

Bellatrix was now refreshed and empowered with the acquisition of Kreacher and the money. She had a purpose once again and was determined to have "the recruits" equipped and ready when their Lord summoned them. She estimated that tomorrow Kreacher would get clothes and wands and more potions. The next day he would get any other food and supplies they would need and after that, every day he would give her G1,000 until the Dark Lord called or Sirius or Molly Weasley noticed.

Life was once again wonderful!


	13. Chapter 13 - Deciding What To Do

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 13 – Deciding What To Do

Every day Norma happily did her many duties – except for one, which she was not happy to do. She was now tasked with seeing to poor Winky, who had nearly been killed when Dobby made his escape. She didn't know all of the details but from what Herman told the Master, apparently Dobby started to pretend that Winky was convincing him of the Master's good intentions, she let down her guard and he stunned her and was about to take her to Dumbledore when Herman appeared and tried to stop Dobby.

The two males started fighting and eventually Herman managed to unstunned Winky and yelled for her to alert the Master but seeing Dobby about to be harmed by Herman, she foolishly tried to stop the fight by throwing herself in between the two males. Apparently, Dobby had taken advantage of Herman's slight lack of concentration while freeing Winky and had gone in for the kill. He cast a spell at Herman that would have caused him considerable harm just as Winky jumped into the fray. It hit her instead of Herman.

Now it was Dobby's turn to lose his concentration and a very angry Herman got off a very bad curse on Dobby. Herman liked Winky and would be very glad if he could mate with her, but he knew she liked Dobby better. That disgusting, miserable excuse for an elf had severely hurt Winky and Herman had retaliated with all his fury. Dobby was hit and knew he had to use what remained of his fast-fading strength to report to Dumbledore. He escaped before Herman could react. At least Herman could report to his Master that the traitorous elf was severely injured and hopefully would die before he could tell Dumbledore about Harry Potter and the others being alive.

Tom personally treated Winky's injuries and although she would live, it would be a long time before she completely recovered. She was conscious but her heart was broken as not only had she disappointed her Masters and endangered all of them, it had been Dobby who had caused her injuries.

Norma's was sad to see Winky so despondent. Her sorrow would delay her recovery and Norma, as well as the other elves, was very upset at Winky's physical and emotional suffering.

But not as upset as Master Barty, who was swearing revenge against Dobby. Winky had helped raise Barty and even though he had suffered greatly during the years his mean father had him under the Imperious, Winky had done all that she could to help and protect the young master. Besides his mother, Winky had been one of the few people who actually cared for him and he had always been grateful. He would never admit it – as a Pureblood would never do such a thing – but he loved that little elf like an aunt – a good aunt and not the miserable excuses for the blood ones he had!

But his revenge would have to wait not only because Herman had severely injured Dobby so he might be dead, but because there was so much to do for his Lord.

Harry was slowly coming along. He was getting physically better and was well enough to start being tutored in such things as Potions and Ancient Runes by Barty and Arithmancy and Parsel Magic by Tom. Now that he was free from the bad magic that Dumbles had spelled him with, didn't have to dumb himself down because of Dudley, Ron and even Hermione, and he was getting good food and curative potions, Harry was free to live up to his potential. The elves all adored him as did the snowy owl, the cat and even the strange snake and he liked them back.

Tom had been very gentle...explaining…Dumbledore. He had showed Harry the list of illegal magic and potions present in his system as well as the injuries and abuse he had suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. The only positive thing about his Aunt Petunia and Dudley was that they too were spelled to hate Harry and treat him the way they had – due to Dumbledore's orders. He showed him their lists of the forbidden magic placed on them.

Harry had asked about his family other than Tom and "Uncle Barty" and Tom told him as much of the truth as he thought the boy could handle. Naturally, he didn't mention that he had killed his parents. He swore to himself that he would…eventually…but at the moment there was still too much to do in regard to Harry's recuperation, the problems of the Death Eaters and Dumbledore.

Despite the healing of the Grail, Tom could not, in good conscience let Dumbledore continue doing all of the things he had done. He manipulated people's lives, broke up families and friendships, had all but destroyed Hogwarts since he became Headmaster by "getting rid of dark magic" but in reality to insure that nobody would learn as much as they should and break Dumble's record for getting the most and highest marks in OWLS and NEWTS.

But Tom had broken Dumble's record despite all of the difficulties and downright dirty tricks he had put in Tom's way. It was that and…something else…which Tom tried, but failed, to forget and those two things had made Tom Dumble's enemy. Dumbles eventually saw in Tom a replacement for Gellert (in more ways than one) and thus he would be driven to the "dark side" and become so evil that all of the Magical World would be endangered as it had been with Gellert and once again only Albus Dumbledore could save them all and become even more of a hero.

It had worked so well once Dumbles acquired Fawkes as a familiar. The great bird had only given two feathers to the wand maker, one which was in Tom's wand and the other in what would become Harry's wand. Using another feather of his familiar, Dumbles was able to control the behavior of both wizards making Harry the weak, frightened child he had been raised to be and totally under the control of Dumbles and causing Tom to make Horcruxes and to become what he had been.

That was the trouble with redemption. You had been forgiven and given a new chance at life BUT, you knew right from wrong and the only way to stop Dumbles was to be at least somewhat like Tom had been before the Horcruxes.

He controlled the Death Eaters not only by the dark mark but by sheer brute force. Killing and torturing, especially the Cruciatus, were not good for the soul and if one of the Dees (what he started calling the Death Eaters for short and to keep Harry from finding out that Tom was You-Know-Who), stepped out of line and disobeyed his orders they would have to be punished – severely – or chaos would reign.

It was bad enough that during his time of insanity he had resorted to recruiting the very scum of the earth, such as Fenrir Greyback and a few others. Unknown to the Dees, the magic of the mark prevented them from killing Voldemort or harming him or anyone who had his blood otherwise an AK, a Cruciatus or other nasty spells would bounce back at them. No doubt that was another reason, besides being the _**male**_ heir that Harry had survived that night. Tom had thought he had no blood relations left until Harry.

But Greyback hadn't taken the dark mark nor did his fellow Werewolves and since the Dees didn't know about the other aspects of the dark mark, a rebellion was a very good possibility. The Dees would die but the wolves could tear him apart or turn him.

Thus, with his new found morality although he knew he shouldn't really destroy all of the wolves because they were still human beings, but as a good general he knew that he had to as the ones who followed Greyback were beyond redemption as Greyback had made them vicious.

He had made the decision that once Harry (and now the others) were healed, that he would take them and leave the country. He had a lot of Lucius' money left over as well as some which had been safely stashed out of the country before the first war. Barty would act as a guardian – just in case something killed off Tom.

He had to retrieve his other Horcruxes and absorb most of them. The one thing he had not resolved was what to do about Dumbledore. Yes, the so-called Leader of the Light needed to be stopped, but who said that Tom had to be the one to do it. Actually, during his investigations he had discovered another disturbing piece of information. Tom and anyone of his blood could not harm Dumbledore due to some nasty piece of dark magic the Light Leader had cast. It was similar to the way the dark mark worked except there was no physical symbol but Tom, Harry and the others could not kill directly kill Dumbles, so someone else had to do the deed.

At the moment, the only wizard who had an ice cube's chance in hell to do the deed, lead the Dees (after disposing of certain Dees) was – sigh – Severus Snape. All things considered, he didn't think that Snape would attempt it because now he was safe behind the walls of his ancestral home and he was finally free of both his dark masters.

Besides, why should Severus Snape, who had been treated so harshly by Magical Britain (but most especially by Dumbledickhead), had suffered almost as much as Tom had in the orphanage despite having "a family" and was horribly abused by the Marauders, other Dees (like Bellatrix), ignored by the teachers despite his brilliance, talent and intellect, been betrayed by his "friends" and most especially his only love and then forced to serve two evil masters. He owed no one, other than his grandfather, any loyalty…not even his son, the one he never knew he had and who was now irretrievably lost to him.

Leaving Harry in the capable hands of Barty and the elves, Tom took the summoning rune and apparated to a remote spot and began calling his Dees. Just as a precaution, he took Herman with him and told him to remain disillusioned and to rescue Tom if things went wrong. He had a very bad feeling that Dobby had survived at least long enough to alert Dumbles to the fact that Harry was still alive.

The first to arrive was Bellatrix and her "personal army" consisting of the Lestranges, the other Dees in Azkaban and the new "volunteers" she had liberated. Thanks to Kreacher's help, they all had at least two new wands each and were fully kitted out in things that a successful Death Eater needed to serve the Dark Lord. Due to the potions and the good, healthy, plentiful food that Kreacher bought and prepared, most had recovered enough to be of use. In fact, Bellatrix had personally started training the new recruits.

The witch actually squealed in delight when she felt the summons and quickly assembled her troops and led them to the Dark Lord. She beheld him standing in the moonlight, regally dressed in expensive and tasteful robes as just because one had lots of money didn't mean they had good taste. Dumbledore could be used as a bad example. Apparently death had been good to him as he looked much better than before his "death" but that was due to potions, absorbing a Horcrux and the Grail.

She held her breath when she first saw him in his new glory but soon snapped back into the typical Bellatrix behavior of worshiping and adoration. She flung herself at his feet, started kissing his boots and ranting her devotion, pointing out her eternal faith in his comeback, etc. until he managed to get her under some form of control, but only because the other Dees were arriving and it got Bella's attention. Although Narcissa had mostly obliviated both her sisters, she had suggested that Lucius had betrayed her, Draco, the other Dees and, of course, the Dark Lord – as well as besmirching the honor of the House of Black.

"If you want to punish him" she had purred in her sister's ear before leaving with Draco, "You have my blessing and my sincere thanks. Lucius' treachery and betrayals must be stopped and the House of Black must be avenged."

Although the Dees were arriving in full mask and robes, Lucius was easy to pick out due to his long, platinum hair. She rose to her feet and stormed over to him, wand out and cast a rather nasty curse at him. Lucius was able to barely avoid the curse and it did help a lot that as he dodged he pushed the Dee standing next to him toward the curse.

Oops! Lucius had done it again!

"Bellatrix" the Dark Lord called out sternly and loudly "Stop it this at once and fix the damage you just did to – Hawkins, is it?"

"But my Lord, I was aiming at Lucius and…."

"I saw what happened. Lucius stand before me this instant" the Dark Lord called out anger evident in his voice.

Tom sighed as this was going to be a more troublesome meeting than he expected.

At Hogwarts a lone girl limped to the kitchen, tickled the pear and entered. The elves greeted her warmly, rush to her asking if she needed food, drink or help to go to the Infirmary. It wouldn't be the first time and definitely not the last.

Luna Lovegood thanked her good friends the elves and informed them that she had already been to see Madam Pomfrey and her bruises and limp should fade by tomorrow. "But I missed dinner and was advised to not go back to Ravenclaw tonight."

"Then Missy Moonchild needs a place to sleep and something to eat for tonight?"

"Yes, I do and could the room have a bathtub as I need a good soak and have more ointment to rub on my boo-boos."

Lochinvar witnessed the conversation and sighed. The poor Moonchild was not the first to suffer and would not be the last. All it would take was one word, just one word from the Headmaster and all abuse done by her House and others would cease. But it would never come as the "Greatest Wizard since Merlin" had his for the _Greater Good reasons_ , and he never told anyone what they were only that he had to be obeyed as he knew what was best for the entire Magical World.

'Thestral dung' Lochinvar thought to himself. It seemed to him that there was no logical purpose for such abuse which even extended to the Boy-Who-Lived. He wondered, and not for the first time, if the Headmaster was a sadist or a dark lord. He always made people so sad and controlled their lives and had been doing it even when he was a mere teacher.

"Mr. Lochinvar" the Moonchild said as he passed by the table where she was sitting. "If it is possible, may I have a word with you?" she asked politely.

"Of course Missy Luna, what does youse need?"

"I need to help poor Dobby."

He hesitated for a moment before saying "Unfortunately that crazy elf, being free, has left Hogwarts, never to return."

Luna merely looked him in the eye and raised one of her eyebrows before whispering "I have been informed by several reliable sources that he is still here but seriously ill due to something the Headmaster did to him. I have also heard that 'Ole Devil-Dumbles' believes he is dead and ordered that his body be disposed of and no one told."

Lochinvar sighed, remembering that the little Missy had many "connections" including Lady Hogwarts herself. Thus he asked "What help can you offer?"

"When Dobby awakens, he can't stay here even if he wanted to and I don't think he will want to after all of the things that have happened. What I am proposing is that if he is in agreement, that he bond with the House of Lovegood. My father really needs someone to look after him when I am at Hogwarts and Dobby needs a good home. Do you think he would be willing to bond with us?"

Before Lochinvar could answer, one of the Infirmary elves tending to Dobby raced in the kitchen and whispered in Lochinvar's ear and he nodded and said he would soon be there.

"Now that you have eaten Missy, would you please come with me as 'someone' has awakened but…there is now a rather large problem."

The problem was that Dobby was awake, still had his elfin magic and hopefully knew how to still use it, but apparently his mind was wiped clean during Dumbledore's attack. He didn't know who or where he was and naturally was confused and scared.

The school would be closing for the Christmas holidays in three weeks. That would give the elves time to make certain Dobby knew how to do the things that all "good house elves" did, such as cooking, cleaning, delivering messages, shopping and caring for his wizard family. He would then happily bond with the sweet and kind witch and begin a new life.

At least one of Lochinvar's more pressing problems was resolved. In fact, he envied Dobby as he knew nothing about the terrible things which had happened and would have a good life with the Lovegoods. It was all any house elf could ask for.


	14. Chapter 14 - Childish Behavior

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 14 – Childish Behavior

Tom Riddle had a headache that should go down in history in his opinion. What was going to be a serious meeting such as hearing what was happening among the Dees, getting briefed by Bellatrix of the how and whys she and the others had escaped Azkaban, giving orders to his Dees, etc. had immediately turned into a free-for-all once Bellatrix tried (and failed) to kill Lucius.

To make matters worse, while trying to calm Bella down, Lucius took the opportunity to curse her and then the Lestrange brothers but he was prevented doing so by a highly alert Rabastan who remembered Lucius all too well.

Before he knew it, curses were being fired by several people who had taken sides and despite Tom spelling his voice with the Sonorous charm to get everybody's attention, the Dees were too involved with the fight. He then had to do a global Petrificus Totalus to knock everyone out but keep them conscious so that he could get a word in and give his orders.

He decided to attend to the "Lucius problem" by giving him one last chance and failure meant that Lucius, and remained of his fortune and property, would be forfeited to the Dark Lord and then be turned over to Bellatrix to do with as she pleased. Nothing else needed to be said except the task that Lucius would have to complete by himself (and not get any of the Dees killed or severely injured).

"You will ruin Dumbledore and cause him to lose his positions and powers and it will be done by the end of the current school year. If at all possible, get him sent to Azkaban but crush him unmercifully."

He then addressed the rest of the Dees with new orders. "Until Lucius completes this task, none of you are allowed to kill Dumbledamnit, McGonagall or the other staff members of Hogwarts BUT you may do what you will with any of the Order of the Phoenix members as long as news of my return is kept hidden. I have reasons for hiding – which are none of your concern – but there is to be no hint of my resurrection…or else. Trust me when I say you don't want to be guilty of outing me to the press and population as in recreating the Slytherin Grimoire, I have found many horrendous curses which involve torture you would not believe, let alone want to experience – or have a family member experience in front of you."

Hoping it sunk in, he unstunned the Dees and was about to leave when questions were flung at him and, unfortunately, some of them had to be answered. That was when the whining began. He hadn't heard such whining since his days at the orphanage and the primary school the orphans attended. Here were powerful adults with the emotional maturity of a first year Gryffindor – despite being Slytherins, Ravenclaws and the odd Hufflepuff.

He had had to stun Lucius, Bella and the ever vigilant Rabastan because Lucius was trying to leave early without permission and Rabastan noticed and yelled out to Bellatrix. Tom managed to avoid another fight but just barely. He regretted not holding the meeting at Malfoy Manor as then he could have sent the three to stand in a corner and send them to bed without supper!

Finally, people were chastised, given orders and some questions were answered. Despite her failure to kill Lucius, Bellatrix was elated to learn that her former brother-in-law was going bankrupt and was losing Malfoy Manor unless he found a large sum of money (not likely to happen if she had any say in the matter) and now her Dark Lord declared his intention of using Lestrange Manor for future meetings.

"Have the Manor ready by the next meeting" he told Rudolphus because Bella had to be stunned once again due to her acting like a sniveling house elf thanking her Lord for the honor.

"Will my Lord be living at our Manor" Rudolphus sensibly asked – hoping the answer would be no. He was relieved when Voldie (as he referred to his Master in the recesses of his mind) said no, he had a new lair and NO ONE would be allowed to know its location or be entered into the wards as "I trust no one, especially after all the betrayals I experienced and the abandonment when I was presumed dead. I will not be so lenient in the future."

He hoped no one noticed that he hadn't cruciated anyone (even though some of them needed it) as he still had to have total control. Fortunately, his famous temper served to keep them in line as no one wanted to experience those new spells.

He ended the meeting but instead of immediately returning to the lair, he transfigured his robes into Muggle clothing and made a stop at the pizza place. He bought everyone their own pizza, except for Nagini who would get three so hopefully she wouldn't steal pizza from the others. He also picked up some lager as he really needed a drink.

Needless to say, he was warmly greeted by all when he enlarged the pizza containers and dinner began. Nagini ate two of her pizzas and was eyeing the third but Tom told her to save it for later and "Don't mooch off of anyone else or you will be the fattest snake in Britain."

She slithered away in a bad mood but knew she could "convince" the elves to give their leftovers to the snake…if they knew what was good for them. She had never eaten a house elf but she was willing to try.

After everyone had eaten, they left to do their duties and Harry went to bed. Tom briefed Barty about the meeting. It was a good thing that Tom wasn't looking directly at him because Barty was trying to keep from laughing at the antics. Eventually both wizards went to their rooms for a much needed sleep.

Tom didn't know (or really care) what Bellatrix and the others were up to as no doubt it would be disturbing and he had much more to worry about. It took him a long time to calm down enough to sleep.

Tom wasn't the only one to have sleep problems. Albus Dumbledore had called a special meeting of the Order of the Phoenix and told them "the good news" that Harry was alive but the elf died before he could tell Dumbles where he was. That gave hope to the Order members but especially Sirius, who wanted to avenge Harry's death but was prevented from leaving his own home by Dumbledore because the old wizard knew Sirius would only succeed in getting captured and/or killed. Dumbledore needed him for the use of Grimmauld Place and for his money which now almost solely funded the Order.

Although Kreacher was now tending to those at Lestrange Manor, he still lurked around and made an appearance on occasion so that they knew he was still haunting the house. Not that anyone there would care, but he was still spying. Besides, Missy Bellatrix had a new task for him, and he would be very glad to do it – once all of the details were worked out.

Kreacher had been taking G1,000 a day out of the Black account to finance Bellatrix and the other faithful. However, soon the quarterly bank statement would be sent through the floo network by the Goblins and hopefully, Kreacher would be there to intercept it otherwise the "mangy mutt" would notice.

Sirius' "rebellion" didn't extend to monetary issues and he had always been "careful" with his money. He kept a strict watch on his personal wealth, left to him by his Uncle Alphard and his brother Regulus, and inferred that the supplies were being paid for out of his account and not by his family. Albus knew that although Sirius had a fortune, it wasn't unlimited. If he knew he had access to the Black Family account (Walburga's and Orion's), Sirius knew that Albus would ask for more "donations" such as invisibility cloaks, amulets, expensive tomes and who knew what else. During the first war, Sirius had donated much money to the cause and all he got for it was a dead best friend, a missing godson and a one-way ticket to Azkaban.

Another problem was the blood-traitor Molly Weasley. After her mongrels went back to school, she and her husband moved in to Grimmauld Place to "keep house" for Sirius and the other Order members. Arthur would floo home every morning, tend to the chickens and make sure everything was in order, then floo to the Ministry and at night he flooed home and then to Grimmauld Place.

Also, since the news of Harry being alive had been announced, the Order started recruiting once again as now there was hope. Many checked in every day, usually before a meal was to be served and naturally Molly asked them to stay. She loved being complimented on her cooking and now she had access not only to a better quality and quantity of food and drink, but a larger audience to sing her praises. In Molly's mind those evil Blacks were footing the bill, although this one contribution would never clean their slate and history of evil.

Kreacher had acquired two house elves for Missy Bella, to do the work when Kreacher wasn't there and to run a lot of errands. Since she was still a wanted outlaw, she was using Narcissa's name to do research and hire attorneys. If all went according to plan, "Narcissa" would be claiming control of the money funding the Order due to Sirius being a wanted outlaw. A lot of money was going out as bribes but there was a very good chance of achieving her goal – if they had enough time.

Dobby had been smuggled out of Hogwarts after it was determined that although his mind was a total blank as to his past, he still knew his magic and had his unique personality. Xeno Lovegood was glad to have the company as he truly missed his daughter and it was she who took care of him, reminding him to eat, change his clothes, etc. She also kept up the garden, did all of the housework and cooking and the many other things required to run a household.

Luna would be home for the winter break but that would be a few more weeks. The elf would have plenty of time to clean up the mess, stock in groceries, buy Luna's Yule presents and make everything nice for her arrival. The only order Dobby could not break was to go out without glamouring himself to look like another elf. He was told that a very evil wizard had ripped his mind open and killed him and if anyone of his followers recognized Dobby…well it didn't bear thinking as the Hogwarts elves and the Lovegoods would be in a great deal of trouble. The Lovegoods might even be sent to Azkaban by the evil wizard.

Another thing which had changed was his name. Dobby became Bobby and he was very happy with his new name, home and his new family. Despite not remembering anything from his previous life, he considered himself the luckiest elf alive!


	15. Chapter 15 - Awakenings

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Just so you know, Peeves was once again attacked, this time by Windows 10 who decided that I was going to switch to Windows 10 whether I wanted to or not (I didn't). I woke up one morning and they had taken my other Windows off and then demanded I pay Windows 10 to install it. Mercifully, I found my documents but the set up is all messed up. After messing around with things I am submitting this chapter and although it looks good now, don't be surprised if it is messed up when I submit it. Thanks for your patience.

Chapter 15 – Awakenings

Tom awoke the next morning, but was not looking forward to it as today was the day he had promised to awaken certain people, namely, Petunia and, if all went well with her, then Dudley. After breakfast Barty took Harry away to do some serious potion making and instruction in Arithmancy. That should keep Harry occupied so that he wouldn't accidentally run into Petunia. Jeeves was to serve them lunch in the school room and keep Harry busy until it was time for the evening meal.

Steeling himself to the undesirable task, Tom walked into the secret rooms in the basement, where Harry wasn't allowed to go, and began spelling the revival potion directly into Petunia's stomach. One half hour later, he heard a gasp as she deeply inhaled oxygen. She sprang up quickly, only to feel dizzy and fell back onto her bed.

"You must be careful in getting up" Tom told her gently, "As you have spent several months in a healing coma. You have been purged of _most_ of the curses and hexes which Dumbledore cast on you and your son."

True to her nature, Petunia snapped out "Who the hell are you?" and "Where am I, why am I here and when are you going to let me go?"

Controlling his temper, Tom replied "I am your mother's twin brother."

"My mother was an only child" Petunia snapped back.

"She was immediately adopted at birth, because your grandmother, Violet Ferndale, had had two false pregnancies and was having a third and it was opined by her physician that if she didn't have a baby this time, it would send her over the edge and result in her dying or having to be admitted to a sanitarium. Therefore, all hospitals and orphanages were on the alert for any newborn female children, because _Violet was positive that she would have a girl_. She was born just as our mother breathed out her dying breath. Circumstances being what they were, her birth was not even registered at the orphanage and Henry Ferndale, the grandfather you knew, came to the orphanage within the hour."

"That's ridiculous" spat out Petunia.

"No, it is true. Apparently, Henry wanted to take me but the priest who came with him said Violet wanted a girl and due to her slight condition and the lack of weight gained during her supposed pregnancy, Violet and others wouldn't believe she had given birth to twins. Thus, I was left to grow up in the worse orphanage in the East End of London."

"Well then how did you find out?"

"I had a heritage test done – which I will show you shortly – and I managed to find the last living employee at the orphanage who knew the truth. I _convinced_ her to spill the beans" Tom added, not telling her _how he had convinced her_ as Petunia didn't really need to know all of the gory details.

Petunia still wasn't convinced until Tom showed her the part of the heritage test reflecting the twins' birth. Her only reply was "I suppose you are a…wizard, but I know my Mum wasn't a witch."

"Yes and no. I am a wizard but your Mum was born a Squib – as were you. However, your father was also a Squib and thus Lily was a witch. I did a test on you and although you are a Squib, there is some magic you do possess, such as being able to see a Dementor, find the entrance to Diagon Alley, brew most potions and a few other things. You are also able to pass magic to your offspring."

"Well I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't as even your mother didn't know she was adopted. Apparently, your father knew about magic which was why both your parents were pleased when Lily was found to be a witch. And just so you know, your son Dudley was born a wizard, but your husband had Dumbledore bind his magic."

"WHAT!"

"It is true as I…had an associate slip him the magical equivalent of truth serum and he admitted it – as well as other things you apparently didn't know about."

"Such as?"

"Such as Dumbles paid Vernon £1,000 a month instead of the £500 he said 'we are getting to raise the Freak a certain way' and…."

"I knew that" she snapped out. "My parents didn't want me to marry Vernon but he was my only chance to marry…especially before Lily married."

"Did you know that Harry was being groomed, starting with your treatment and continuing at Hogwarts, to be an unknowing martyr and sacrifice his life for Dumbledore's master plans?"

This actually shocked Petunia who said nothing.

"Also, as you will see from this list, you and Dudley were spelled to hate Harry. There were several things at your house to reinforce this, such as the vase your horrible sister-in-law gave you for a wedding present – which she bought at a thrift shop for £2 but told you it was a valuable antique – and your wedding ring, which was spelled to make you hate and want to hurt Harry every time you looked into Harry's eyes, or rather Lily's eyes."

"I gather you took my ring?"

"Yes, I destroyed it as I didn't think you would want it."

Petunia sighed and said "I knew that ugly vase was a fake, but Vernon wouldn't let me get rid of it because he said it had belonged to his grandmother. Did he lie?"

"Apparently, because when he was questioned, he said Dumbles told him it was important to keep the vase safe and in a prominent position. He also confessed to marrying you only because your parents were leaving you all of the insurance policies, their savings, and selling their house as well as him knowing that you would be the 'perfect' wife – because the likes of you couldn't do any better than him so you would never leave him and obey him to the letter – and if you did try to leave, he would see to it that he kept your things, the house, money and Dudley as he would accuse you of adultery or do something…permanent."

"Also, had he known your sister was a FREAK, you wouldn't have married you. As it was, once Dudley was toilet trained and knew how to talk, he was planning on dumping you. Then the boy FREAK came onto the scene and you'd be getting money for him and Vernon could resort to his baser instincts."

Petunia was silent for a bit but then, being who she was, snapped out "So are you finished destroying my life?"

"Actually, I saved it as well as Dudley's as what Dumbles didn't tell Vernon, let alone you, once Harry turned 17, not only would the money end but without Harry's magic protecting the house, you would be at the mercy of those naughty Death Eaters. I can assure you that none of you would survive."

Petunia stood there silent, after all how does one respond to such information. Despite this so-called uncle-wizard being a complete stranger, she believed him as she knew Vernon very well and was not surprised.

For once in his life Tom was at a loss for words. He felt sorry for her but decided to cheer her up – he hoped. He showed her Dudley's list of curses and health chart. That nearly drove her over the edge.

"As you will see, Dudley is borderline diabetic and would probably be full-blown by his early twenties. His cholesterol levels are so high that he should be on medication. Despite his boxing training, his diet is dreadful and he will probably develop heart disease – if the drugs and booze don't kill him first."

Petunia sighed heavily. "I knew Dudley drank and smoked pot but I didn't know about the other drugs. Are they very dangerous?"

"Yes, especially for someone in Dudley's condition and mixed with alcohol he could easily over-dose and wham - no more Dudley."

"Is there some way that your…hocus pocus…can stop it?"

"Say the 'M' word and yes, I have already taken steps to correct his lifetime of abuse."

Tom showed Petunia where her baby boy was sleeping peacefully. She took one look at him and asked "Has he lost weight?"

"Yes, I have spelled weight reduction potions directly into his stomach twice a day. I will spell him to not wanting to take those illegal drugs (he wouldn't be telling her he had already Imperiused the boy to shun unlawful substances as she wouldn't understand it anyway), he will be placed on a special diet until his sugar and cholesterol are under control and when he loses what I consider a sufficient amount of weight, if exercising doesn't tightened his skin, then surgery will be considered."

"Are you a doctor or something?" Petunia asked.

"Let's just say 'or something' for the time being" Tom replied with a smile. "I intend on waking him in a day or two depending on your interaction with Harry."

The Fre…uh…boy is here?" Petunia nervously asked.

"Yes, but due to Dumblebastard's evil magic, much had to be done to free him from the old #$*#&& **'s grasp. Then I had to, how shall I put it, fix the physical damage which was done to him on Dumble's orders and which you, your husband and son did so…conscientiously."

Petunia had the decency to look guilty and Tom mercifully added "Of course you and your son were also spelled but the fact remains you severely damaged the boy not only physically but mentally and emotionally and, apparently, academically because he was punished if he did better than Dudley who, I believe, has been so spoiled that he never had to try and didn't. You have severely damaged your son as he is 15 years old and doesn't know how to study, write a decent essay and still moves his lips the few times he is forced to read something."

"But Dudley is really very intelligent and…" Petunia sighed and admitted "Okay, we did spoil him but he has 'street smarts' like Vernon and Vernon has done very well" she whined.

Tom just raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Both were silent until Tom finally said "There is something you should know about Harry. Dumbles had…cursed him…so much and he constantly used a spell that took away his memories. Apparently, any time the boy found out information which Dumbles didn't want him to have, he just erased it from Harry's mind. In other words, Harry's memories have been affected by Dumbles and, unfortunately, by me in my attempts to heal him."

"Are you trying to say he has amnesia?"

"Hmmm…you could say that was true. I'm going to introduce you to him, telling the boy that you and his cousin were compromised by Dumbles and have spent this time being healed."

"Now here is the _tricky_ part. You and your son will have a clean slate with Harry and I expect you both to treat him like a human being and not the abused slave that you have. I don't expect either of you to love him or even like him BUT you will be polite and caring if it kills you – because it just might" he hinted darkly, his face taking on a certain look that had grown wizards shaking in their boots.

"I cannot erase any more of Harry's memories without great risk to the boy. In return, I will protect you and your son and help Dudley get healthy and stop his bullying and criminal inclinations."

"What's in it for you?" Petunia asked. "Have you saved us because our blood 'protects' the boy. Are you saving us because you want the protection from Lord…Thingie?" Tom had been anticipating this and had an answer prepared and hopefully Petunia would accept it.

"Yes and no. Remember, I carry the same blood of your mother, you, Harry and even (he shudder to himself) Dudley. I am able to protect Harry not only due to that but because, he is my grandson."

"You're related to that #*$#&*&# James Potter?"

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! Heaven forbid I was related to _**James**_ Potter in any way. It isn't known by many, in fact I would estimate that less than five people alive know this bit of information but James Potter had an illegitimate brother and their father arranged to have Lily impregnated by the other brother to continue the Potter line."

"Well how does that make Harry your grandson?"

"Because your sister Lily is your cousin and my daughter."

"WHAT?" Petunia screeched. "How'd that happen?"

"It's a long, but I must admit, interesting tale that could be used as a plot for one of those soap operas you are so fond of. You see Dumbledore is a very manipulative, unscrupulous, controlling individual who thinks of nothing but his own desires and power. Remember I said I was an orphan, but with magic? Well there is a test that can be done to tract someone's heritage, although few Muggleborns, as I was thought to be, know about it or can afford it because it has been kept quiet as it might produce an heir from an extinct line and thus cost an inheritance that another line received when the line was thought to have ended."

"What does that have to do with Lily?"

"I am telling you if you will stop interrupting." Apparently, Petunia shared something in common with Hermione Granger – interrupting and not letting someone else get a word in.

"Dumbledore had one done on me – without my knowledge – and thus, due to the results of the test, I became a threat to him, to his power and goals. It also revealed that I had had a twin sister who I didn't know about."

"I've done a bit of research on Violet and found that your birth had severely injured her. It was recommended that she not get pregnant again, so she had a procedure done to prevent another pregnancy. She and her husband wanted more children because they didn't want you to be an only child and were thinking of adopting when Dumbles showed up with a newborn baby."

"I don't know exactly what he did or how he explained things, but your parents happily accepted Lily as their own and as your companion. Whether he mentioned that Violet had a twin brother or not, remains a secret but I doubt it."

"Well how did Lily get to be your daughter?"

Controlling his temper Tom replied "The usual way. I was married and had other children. My wife was pregnant with another child when Dumbledore decided to ruin all of our lives. He had happily been ruining my reputation and had my wife's own mother talk against me to her daughter. I was away from home when he struck. I heard from a very reliable source that he had my wife stunned and place under a spell, much like the one Dudley is under. She gave birth a bit premature as it served his purpose."

"When she awoke, her own mother told her that I had been using the darkest of magic and had ripped the child from her womb leaving her to die, because I needed a newborn – preferably one related to me – to do such a terrible ritual that Dumbles refused to tell her mother what it was as 'such things were not meant to be know let alone done' and she believed him. She told her shocked and now sickly daughter that Dumbles had found out too late to save the baby – or the other two children who I had taken with me – but he was able to save the daughter."

"That sounds terrible!"

"That's because it was" Tom said. "Unfortunately, when Dumbles ruins someone, he does it completely. There is a saying that _"If you tell a big enough lie and tell it frequently enough, it will be believed."_ Adolph Hitler was credited with it but he got it from another 'evil wizard' who got it from Albus Dumbledore. Due to Dumbles' position in our world and his persona of being 'Leader of the Light' and the 'Greatest Wizard since Merlin' most people believed him."

"What happened to your other daughters and your wife?" The look on Tom's face told her he was in pain and he hesitated before gathering the strength to continue the tale.

"My wife was irrevocably lost to me as between her mother swearing on her magic that it was true and Dumbles being his manipulative self, he placed my wife under certain potions – supposedly for her recovery – so she believed what she was told. The only reasons my daughters didn't fall prey to Dumbledamnit was because I had taken them with me on my journey."

"Do you know about swearing on your magic and the penalty?" Tom asked.

"No."

"If one swears on their magic and they swear falsely or break the oath which they swore to, they lose their magic. My mother-in-law could swear and keep her magic because she believed Dumbledore. Wily old $*# ((&&(( that he is, he would never swear on his magic to anyone and gets away with so much between his lies, the use of illegal potions, curses, hexes, etc. He also uses others to do his 'dirty work' so that he can truthfully - for once – say that his hands are clean."

"As to my other daughters, I had to give them up for adoption to keep them safe and out of Dumbledore's grasp. When I refused to surrender them, this only confirmed in my wife's eyes that I had done as Dumbles said I did. After that…she refused to ever see me or hear from again. She told me that when – or if – I produced our daughters _**she would think about**_ forgiving me but she would retain custody until she made up her mind and Dumbledore would protect them all."

"Naturally I couldn't allow them to fall into Dumbles' talons as that would be the end of them and my family line. So I left the country and traveled the world getting knowledge and the odd Muggle degree. As further protection I had my mentor – a wizard more powerful than Dumbles thinks he is – cast certain old magics that prevented anyone from tracing my daughters even if they did a heritage test. Such a test would have shown my wife that our daughters were alive but not after my mentor did the special rites. They are safe but lost to us both."

Petunia said nothing, apparently thinking things over. Tom didn't say a thing as it was a lot to take in, especially for someone like Petunia. After a few minutes of silence, Tom decided to ask her some questions.

"Why are you bulimic? Your husband, son and from what I heard your sister-in-law are rather...chubby."

"Vernon likes his women thin. In his view that is why Marge – his sister – never married. However, it is perfectly acceptable as well as desirable for a 'real manly man' to have a bit of meat on his bones as it means he is healthy and successful. I am not allowed to gain any weight as that would mean I was letting myself go and he has always _laughingly_ said he would trade me in for a new model. So I eat as little as possible and whenever we go out to eat or have important clients over, where I have to eat a real meal, I vomit it up so as not to gain an ounce."

"Well you won't have to do that ever again. You can eat a normal, healthy meal to keep up a reasonable weight, but as it stands now, you could really do with a bit of extra weight, as you would be healthier and would…look a lot better. Tell me, did Vernon make you dress the way you do?"

She sighed and said, "Yes. I had to have the persona of a middle class housewife of a successful man and could not dress what Vernon considered inappropriately. The same went for my hair and makeup. I wasn't allowed to deviate from the image he had, which apparently was based on his mother. Except she was just as fat as Vernon and Marge as I saw the pictures Vernon hid from me. Both his parents died of heart disease."

Petunia was still silent, no doubt thinking things over so Tom let her. It was a great deal to absorb, not to mention the shock it was causing. However, Tom was certain that she would accept his protect like a sensible person would. But Petunia was not sensible and finally broke her silence.

"Here's what you are going to do" she snapped out. "You are going to finish fixing Dudley as soon as possible, then you will supply us with a new wardrobe - of my choosing - and then get us passports and other necessary documents, give us £100 - no £200,000, although £250,000 would be much better - and send us off to someplace to start a new life, such as Canada or the U.S.A."

Tom was shocked. Who died and made her God? He was the one in control, not her and she was lucky that she was a relative otherwise she would be thrashing around under a Cruciatus curse.

Controlling himself, he asked "And what makes you think that I possess such a sum and if so, why would I bestow it on you?"

"Well, you said that Dudders and I were the only family - besides the fre...ah Harry - that you have and since you and your lot are...Magicals (she said tactfully for once) you OWE US for all that we have been put through. I can answer for Dudley that WE DON'T WANT TO BE INVOLVED WITH YOUR LOT, ESPECIALLY HARRY AND THAT DUMBLEDAMN CREATURE."

"Is that all of your...conditions and demands?" Tom asked scarastically, although Petunia didn't notice.

"For the moment - unless I think of something else and no doubt Dudders might have a few demands" she said coyly. "After all Uncle...what is your name?" she asked as if he had told her she had forgotten it.

It wasn't known by many anymore, especially not since his descent into evil, but Tom Riddle had once had a great sense of humor and he decided now to use it on the insufferable...relative. "My name is Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar" but this went right over Petunia's head.

"When do you think Dudders will be ready to go? I want to leave here ASAP and I definitely need £250,000, the necessary documents and a new wardrobe" Petunia demanded.

'The nerve of that...that...female' Tom thought to himself but then remembered that she was a relative and he and the Gaunts and Riddles were not known for sanity or, apparently, common sense.

Petunia stood there with her arms crossed in front of her and wearing her nasty face (or one of them). When she started tapping her foot, no doubt to urge him to answer her request, Tom merely smiled - his Voldemort smile - and instead of the female cringing in fear as so many had before her, she was used to being obeyed (except by Dudders and at times Vernon) and had no idea of the danger she was in.

She soon found out!


	16. Chapter 16 - Revolt

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 16 – Revolt

After dealing with the "Petunia problem" Tom was exhausted. He decided to have lunch and think what he should do next as he had slated his entire day to the Dursleys.

He ordered "comfort food" as he certainly could use some comfort, even if it was only food. So he had some fish and chips and a healthy side-salad. Barty and Harry were busy with the potion lessons so he would be alone. He was until half-way through his salad, Barty came in clutching his left arm.

"My Lord, I have been summoned."

"You have been removed from the list by me personally AND there was to be no meeting unless I called for it."

"Nevertheless, I have been summoned as it seems to be a universal summons of ALL members. Also, it is at Malfoy Manor."

"I have forbidden meetings being held at that Manor because Lucius will probably lose it and be evicted. Apparently, my expressed orders have been disobeyed – again."

"The summoning is very painful and no doubt it will not stop until I answer it."

Tom pondered the situation and decided it was a trap of some sort. However, Barty was in pain and would stay that way until he went to the summons.

"It's either some sort of trap or someone is flirting with death by not obeying my orders. No doubt, they don't know that I have a member with me so I will know about it, so we better attend – incognito – and see what is going on. Full emergency kit and have Herman come with us…just in case."

After informing Jeeves to feed his lunch to Nagini, he told the elf that they were leaving, didn't know when they'd be back and to take care of Harry. "He will stop doing potions so have him read ahead in some of his other subjects. See that he doesn't get into trouble and he is not to leave the house. Nagini, you can also entertain him and as usual DON'T EAT ANY OF THE OTHER ANIMALS OR THE ELVES and I will buy you some pizzas."

Tom and Barty garbed themselves in the typical Death Eater robes and Herman was to disillusion himself and apparate with Barty. The two wizards had two invisible wand hosters with wands that could not be summoned or removed except by them. They also were armed with portkeys in the heels of their boots and all they had to do to activate them was to click their heels together and say "There's no place like home" and they would be popped out to a bolt hole before attempting to return to the lair.

The delay in kitting out was causing poor Barty pain, but it was better to be safe than sorry. They apparated outside the wards of Malfoy Manor and did a bit of recon before entering the grounds. Just to be further safe, they were also disillusioned and their movements silenced. Tom was taking no chances.

It was a wise decision as Bellatrix and her "army" were nearing the gates but were close enough for the two wizards to hear her say "We know this is a trap, but we must spring it if only to kill Lucius…and Dumbledore. For the Dark Lord's glory!" She then led her troops inside the Manor.

"Herman, hook up to that Dee to the left of the leading lady and follow them in. When something happens…report back to us immediately."

Now all they did was to wait – in two tall trees – much to Barty's dismay but even though they were invisible, Tom didn't want to risk someone sneaking up on them if it was a trap and although the branches hid them, they still had a good view of the Manor. Also, Barty's pain continued for a good 20 minutes more, until it mercifully stopped.

However, five minutes after the ceasing, the _fireworks began_. Tom had brought a high-powered telescope with him which, of course, he had added his own unique charms. Therefore he could see into the great foyer of the Manor, especially after large parts of the front walls were blasted out.

"What's going on my Lord?" Barty asked.

"A battle royal. Somehow Bella knew it was a trap and had prepared for it as I can see Rabastan taking down the anti-apparation wards and trying to do some others, along with one of the Carrows. Oops! Carrow is down and Rab is on the defensive."

Rabastan had been Barty's best friend at Hogwarts. He had wished he could have been rescued before the unexpected release of Bellatrix. He yearned to join the fight to protect him but Tom apparently was reading his thoughts (even though he wasn't looking at him) and said "At the moment he is still unharmed and fighting like a Spartan."

Suddenly, Tom yelled out "Damnation! Aurors are present as well as some of those members of Dumbledamnit's rubber chicken order."

"Is the old #$*(#&&* himself present?" Barty asked.

"I don't see him, but I know he is there, just not taking part in the attack yet. He usually waits until most of the 'dirty work' is done and our side is exhausted before he arrives like the cavalry to take charge of things and claim the bulk of the glory."

Although he didn't mention it to Barty, Rabastan went out of view, no doubt to help his brother, who was down and looked to be badly injured.

Tom could see the desperate combat, with Bellatrix at the head fighting like a Viking Berserker of olden times. Many on both sides were falling, either wounded or dead and still there was no sign of Dumbledore. At the moment it seemed neck-and-neck with no side in the lead.

Then IT happened. A large explosion and a bright flash erupted. Then there was another one, and another until the elegant, well-fortified Manor began to shake and, much to the two treed wizards and no doubt the occupants' horror, the building began to collapse.

Smoke swelled and building materials went flying. Then there was an eerie silence and a wind had whipped up and the lighter debris soared and dispersed. The silence was broken as more of the Manor began to fall and screams could be heard until there was again silence.

Both Tom and Barty were shocked, then horrified and then furious. Tom actually began to shake as he was so, so, so – damn he couldn't think of the proper word to express what he was feeling!

Poor Barty was desperately trying not to cry. Rabastan and others he called friends were probably dead and now the only thing left was revenge. Then he almost went ballistic as guess who apparated in with a dozen Aurors?

Yep, it was old Albus of the many names and titles and the destroyer of lives, both light and dark, all for his Greater Good. Who knew what Barty would have done if they hadn't heard a pop and then Herman saying "Masters – where is youse?"

Thankfully Barty and Tom were still disillusion and hopefully wouldn't be discovered as they dropped from their leafy perches to join the elf. He had a bleeding, broken-looking body with him. He had rescued Rabastan.

"You can explain what happened once we get this wizard back home and care" Tom said. Then the three wizards and elf apparated directly to the lair.

It had been touch-and-go for the next 37 hours. Tom, with Barty assisting, used all his knowledge and power to save the brave wizard. He had even forced potions down his throat using the Grail every few hours. Now all they could do was to wait.

Jeeves had had to glamour himself and go out for the pizzas if only to shut Nagini up and pizza was now Barty's comfort food. Herman had been hurt but not too badly and he was seen to by Norma and a weak Winky. When things calmed down a bit, Tom gave him G25 for his bravery.

After seeing to Rabastan, eating the pizza, giving Harry a dreamless sleep potion so that he wouldn't bother them with questions of things they could not at the moment explain, and trying to relax, Herman debriefed them of what happened at Malfoy Manor.

"Masters, it was a trap but from what I heard from one of the elves brought by the Valkyrie lady (what he called Bellatrix because he didn't know her proper name) and who was also disillusioned, another elf had spied on the _'miserable excuses for true wizards who follow that_ – excuse the direct quote Masters - _$*# &^ *^*! **!*!^ #*& &*&* of Dumbledamnitshit and wants to destroy the world of magic.'_

"The elf spy bragged to Nuffy – the elf who told this elf – his Mistress had found some spells that no one would know about – except a Mudblood – and therefore, the #* *&*#$&*#*'s would not know what hit them."

"Were they by any chance…called explosives?" Tom asked.

"This elf does not know, but the brave Master Rabastan and some others were trained in setting off the spells and planting them in the Manor. At the right time, they would be det, deto, debonat…."

"Detonated" Barty added.

"Yes Master, this elf thinks that is the word Nuffy was trying to say."

"Who 'summoned' the Dees?" Tom asked.

"Lucius-the-traitorous-cowardly-impotent-disgusting-excuse-for-a-wizard-a-man-and-a-human-Malfoy. Nuffy said he had betrayed all that he had and still should have held scared. He made a deal with the White Bee whose stinger is darker and more evil than the…Dark Lord."

"Did Nuffy mention what the 'deal' consisted of?"

"Not to this lowly elf, but no doubt he did not know all of the details himself. Nuffy had overheard his Masters discussing their plans as he served refreshments. He only heard bits and pieces of all conversation but said some were mumbling 'Lucifer the Betrayer' had sold out the Dark Lord and all those pure of blood for money, power and a – Herman knows he will pronounce this word wrong so I will iron…."

"You will NOT punish yourself, just attempt to pronounce the word" Tom yelled.

"Repiv…reprivot…." The elf said.

"Reprieve?" Barty added.

"Yes Master, that is the word. Also the late Master (Rudolphus had been killed) said that Lucifer would probably ask for much more, be promised it, but the White Bee would renig…renag…."

"Renege?"

"Yes Master that is the word…this elf thinks. Then all of the 'Army of the Always Faithful' which Mistress Bell…Bella…."

"Bellatrix?"

"Yes, that must be the Leading Lady" Herman replied.

However, before Herman could continue the debriefing, Jeeves popped in with the day's _Daily Prophet_. He usually sent Norma to collect the daily but she was tending the new Master. Jeeves was a bit…hesitant…to deliver the paper due to the headline which took up about a third of the front page and the photo of a smiling Albus Dumbledore being thanked by Cornelius Fudge on the rest of the page. But it was his duty to give the newspaper to his Lord, despite who would be hurt as someone would suffer for something. He only hoped it wasn't him.

Since his redemption, Tom had mostly controlled his temper – except when the Dees were acting like children or Lucius and others failed him – but now, as the philosophers opined, this would be "righteous anger" and anyone but a true saint (which he definitely wasn't) could not be blamed for throwing a temper tantrum like the one he did now.

The entire house shook, bits of wallpaper and plaster fell off and a sensible Barty paused to reinforce the roof of the room.

"My Lord, what is…" Barty carefully asked.

Tom said nothing as he was attempting to control his temper. He merely handed the paper to Barty and said "Synopsize it then report it to me" before exiting the room. It read:

 _ **"Albus Dumbledore once again saves us all. Dark Lord and most Death Eaters are dead."**_

With great trepidation, Barty started reading the article beginning on page 2. He skipped most of that page because it listed Dumbles names, titles, achievements, accolades, and accomplishments – the usual dribble when Dumbles was involved. He soon found the 'the news' and quickly read it.

" _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, who a hysterical Harry Potter said resurrected when he was portkeyed upon touching the Goblet of Fire, is permanently dead as, it is hoped, are all the Death Eaters. The bodies of both the evil wizards, Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix (see page 7 concerning that organization) are still being searched for, identified and prepared for an honorable and proper burial then a memorial service, whereas the dark wizards' bodies will be 'properly disposed of once the Ministry decides upon their 'just desserts'. See page 9 for memorial burials, heroes honors etc."_

Barty was truly disgusted but before he could read further, Norma popped in. "Master the Lord says for Master Barty to come quickly as Master Rabastan is awake and asking questions.

Barty raced out of the room, the newspaper still in his hand. Hopefully, Rabastan could tell them the _**real**_ story.

NOTE: I will explain the "Petunia solution" in a later chapter.


	17. Chapter 17 - Debriefings

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 17 – Debriefings

Rabastan was able to tell them the real story.

"Kreacher is the last of Orion and Walburga Blacks' house elves and was living in the "heir's home" in London. He's a bit…insane…but that is a trade mark of the Blacks so it must have rubbed off on their elf" Rab said trying to smile, but his the pain was too much. He had been seriously injured and was still very weak, but he felt it was his duty to brief his Lord on what had been happening within the ranks of the Death Eaters.

"Bella has a bit of a problem with the names of house elves as she considers them as creatures, just one step above Mudbloods. She couldn't remember the names of the Lestrange elves but Narcissa had commandeered those who had survived Lucius'" he spat out with undisguised hatred.

"She called him and he came. The wily old coot has been financing us with Sirius Black's money. He has also been spying on Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix which has taken over the heir's house to use it as their official headquarters which Dumbles has placed under a Fidelius with him as the secret keeper."

"Sirius has turned over his ancestral home to Dumbles and has installed that obnoxious Molly Weasley as the housekeeper. Kreacher can't decide which he is angriest about – Sirius' return to the home of his fathers; the house being invaded by Blood-traitors, Half-bloods, werewolves, scum and general filth; Molly Weasley bossing everybody, especially Sirius, using the Black house account to purchase, food, drinks, potions and other supplies which are floo-ordered and directly paid for from the Black account; or Dumbles acting as if HE IS THE HEAD OF THE BLACK FAMILY."

"Kreacher has been taking G1,000 per day out of the main account to fund us as well as making arrangements to transfer ALL of the funds Black has access to as well as the heir's account into a new vault at Gringotts. It was almost finished but then Dumbledore called a meeting and Kreacher nearly had a stroke while he was eavesdropping on it."

"It was that bad" Barty asked if only to interrupt his friend who was having trouble breathing. He then handed Rab a pepper up potion to strengthen him.

"Dumbledore smugly announced that Lucius Malfoy had turned traitor and was making it possible for Dumbles to capture you my Lord and destroy all of your followers."

Despite the potion, Rab was still fading and all knew he couldn't talk for much longer, but he was bravely carrying on.

"Bella threw a temper tantrum of epic proportions and Rudolphus had to stun her before she brought down the roof. While she was stunned, most of us began to draw up a plan. When she recovered, she actually approved, of most of it, but she added her own touches and…."

Rab had faded so Tom told him to rest and conserve his strength and they would continue at another time. He gave him a potion in the Grail and Rab soon fell asleep. Then Tom and Barty began to make a few plans of their own.

The next morning, a very agitated Jeeves returned with several copies of the _Prophe_ t (because he guessed that at least one would be destroyed) and gave Tom and Barty each a copy. Harry was at breakfast but since they hadn't told him anything yet (because Tom couldn't yet explain to the boy exactly what was going on) so he had Jeeves pop him off to the school (with his breakfast) to work on the assignments he had been given for the past few days.

Naturally, the boy was miffed at being kept in the dark, but he obeyed his Grand (what he called Tom) as what else could he do? All he could glean from him, Barty and/or the elves was that a good friend and vassal had been severely wounded and was being nursed back to health. The hows and whys would be explained to him when the crisis was over. So he was being a good boy and leaving everyone alone and his curiosity in check – for now!

After the boy had left, Tom and Barty looked at the newspaper. It was worse than one could imagine.

The _Prophet_ reported that all of the bodies (or what was left of them) were recovered and accounted for and a list of names were available, both evil Death Eaters and the heroic Aurors and Dumbledore's volunteers.

According to the _Prophet's_ list almost ALL Death Eaters were killed and now Britain and the world were safe – again thanks to Dumbledore. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were still at large.

"Looks like Dumbles betrayed Lucius and has made him a fugitive. Also, he is making it impossible for Snape to claim his rightful place as a Lord when his grandfather dies. Talk about…pettiness" Barty opined.

"That's typical Dumbledore" Tom replied as he re-read both lists of names. Rab was listed as dead as were Simon Symestry and Derwart Deasley. Tom knew for a fact that both were alive as he had sent them off on a very special assignment – in India. They had very specific orders and since they were so far away, the summons would be mild if not work at all. Naturally Tom didn't tell his followers that the summons didn't work as well the further away you went from him.

"It seems that Lucius gave Dumbles a list of all my followers and Albus just checked them off. I wonder if Lucius was one of the bodies? At least Albus lost several of his minions including…."

"What is it my Lord?"

"Did you read the 'heroic list' yet?"

"No."

"Look who is on it."

Barty looked but didn't get the meaning until Tom told him.

"Didn't Herman say he rescued Rab in the secret tunnels where Bella had the wounded taken by disillusioned house elves?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Didn't he also mention that apparently a lady Auror followed someone into the tunnel and was wounded, but when Herman left with Rab the lady was gone?"

"Yes he did. Do you think she had a portkey?"

"That seems credible since Rab had taken down the wards and Dumbles and those 12 extra Aurors appeared either by apparation or portkey. Why do you ask Lord?"

"Because they have listed Amelia Bones as one of the dead. They haven't singled her out for special notice which is extremely odd since she was the Head of the DMLE and had an illustrious and honorable career. Yet she is listed alphabetically just like the others and no special notice is in the paper is it?"

They both looked and Tom was correct as there was no special mention of the woman. Rumor had it that Dumbles and Bones did not…see eye-to-eye…on many things. Was this spite on Dumbles' part? Tom thought it was. He wondered what would happen to the niece as Amelia was the last of the orphaned girl's family.

"Jeeves" the elf immediately appeared. "Yes Master, what service may Jeeves do for you?"

"When you go to fetch the _Prophet_ see if that 'chatty elf' is there, in fact wait for him. Didn't you mention that his family was a notable Hufflepuff?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. If he can't give you information on the House of Bones, do a bit of snooping and find out if indeed Madam Amelia Bones is deceased as well as who is her niece's guardian if Bones is dead or incapacitated."

"Should this elf go for the evening edition?"

"Yes, that is a good idea and if the 'chatty elf' – what's his name?"

"Boosey, Master."

"If he can't help see if he knows someone who can. Make some excuse such as your mistress was once a friend of the Bones Family and is worried what happened to Susan."

So when it was time, Jeeves went to fetch the newspaper and get some gossip. When he had not returned to serve the evening meal, Tom began to worry. As Norma was serving the pudding, a very agitated Jeeves finally arrived obviously bursting with news. It had to wait until Harry was excused from the table after finishing his dessert before Jeeves could make his report. Just because he was rather annoyed that _something was going on and he wasn't allowed to know about it,_ Harry took his time and asked for seconds of the delicious blackberry pie with a topping of butter pecan ice cream. But finally he was told he looked tired and to go to bed - NOW!

Tom and Barty raced to Tom's office, locked and put up silencing charms and Jeeves was finally allowed to give his report.

"There is a great scandal among the friends and well-wishers of Madam Bones. It is said she is indeed dead but there was no body produced and it is rumored that all of those who died that were not Death Eaters are to be interred in a mass grave with a stele with all names listed on it – and here is the scandal – to save time, money and numerous eulogies."

"What are they doing with the bodies of the Death Eaters?" Barty asked.

"It is _rumored_ that their bodies were mostly burnt and/or unrecognizable – due to their using dark and evil magic according to Dumbledamnable – so once all attempts at identification are finished, those bodies will be burnt in the center of Hogsmeade and a huge celebration will be given to mark the defeat of the - he hesitated relaying the next information…all things considered - the total defeat of the Dark and Evil by Albus Dumbledore.

Tom was wearing his "mask" while he controlled himself before asking "And is there a body of…the Dark Lord?"

Neither the newspaper nor the rumors had mentioned anything about his body, which was unlike Albus. He would be proudly showing _at least a body_ , so he probably had something up his garish sleeves.

"This elf does not know Master, BUT _rumor has it_ that tomorrow's paper will inform the populace _all that they want to know_ " Jeeves said emphasizing the last few words.

"So we must wait until tomorrow?"

"Yes Master."

"And there is no word about Susan Bones?"

"No Master."

So for the moment, all they could do was wait for tomorrow's "big news" and continue with Rab's care.

Sometime around 3ish in the morning, Jeeves gently woke up both Tom and then Barty. Rab had regained consciousness and completely unaware of the time, asked Norma to fetch the Master and Barty as "I'm feeling a bit better and I need to finish my report as I have remembered something and am afraid I will forget if I delay."

Tom gave Rab a quick check and although he was not out of danger yet, it was quite probable that he would recover, but slowly. He should not push himself or have anything told to him that would cause agitation. However, he wanted, and needed, to tell his Lord something very important.

After drinking another calming draft from the Grail, he continued with his briefing.

"Where did I leave off my Lord?"

"Bella's plan, but you didn't tell me much of it."

"Bella wanted Lucius Malfoy's head – more than usual – for what he did to Narcissa and Draco during the years. Narcissa rescued Bella and the rest of us, took us to Lestrange Manor, had a trustworthy healer and a few house elves to tend to us but after Bella was cleaned up a bit, she and Narcissa went away on 'family business'."

"When Bella returned, she was happy but had had her memory erased for _protection_ , hers, ours but mostly Narcissa's and Draco's. Narcissa had prepaid the healer and he left when Bella returned. No doubt his memory was also erased for 'protection' of the healer and Narcissa. She had left some money and supplies with us but no elves. Apparently, we were on our own and she and Draco were leaving Britain forever."

"However, while Narcissa erased Bella's memory of where they had gone and what was done, she hadn't bothered with us. The elves mentioned that she was furious when Bella, her in-laws, and thought, but hoped not, that the other faithful would be rescued but when Bella liberated the others, she went against Narcissa's plans. I will tell you how we are rescued another time but I feel very weak so must tell you the important things before I fade again."

"When Kreacher told Bella of Lucius' betrayal, we knew it was a trap so Bella contacted Avery and he went from house to house of the faithful, we quickly had a meeting, made plans and waited. Although Bella will claim the glory for the plan, it was thought up mostly by Rudolphus, Avery and me. Everything had to be done quickly as according to Kreacher, we only had the 2-3 days which Dumbledipshit needed to spring his trap."

"We barely had enough time to finalize things before we were summoned. Then we seemingly walked into the trap, except for the fact that we had set up our own." Rab had to stop, have a drink of water and catch his breath before he continued.

"Apparently, Lucius had made many mistakes, the most dangerous of which was to underestimate Narcissa. Before 'that unfortunate night' (what the Death Eaters referred to as the night Harry Potter temporarily disabled the Dark Lord), Narcissa had taken her sister into her confidence and informed Bella, since she was her beloved older sister, of many of the Malfoys' secrets. Some Lucius had told her for safety and the others she learned, in secret, from sympathetic portraits of former Malfoy wives who took pity on her for being a young, innocent girl married to a Malfoy. That was how Bella knew about the secret tunnel leading into and out of the Manor."

"Now here is the gist of the plan. It was known in the Inner Circle that our Lord had some unmarked Death Eaters. Lucius figured out who they were and used it to his advantage after that unfortunate night. That was one of the ways he blackmailed certain individuals into doing what he wanted done. However, he was careless enough to write up a list, which one of the Black elves who came with Narcissa's dowry, to find it, make a copy and give it to Narcissa."

Tom was not pleased to learn about this, but it only proved, yet again, just how dishonorable Lucius was – smart, but dishonorable and always a danger to Tom.

"Avery and others managed to find them and _'convinced them'_ to help out or suffer the consequences. They knew what Dumbledore would do if he found out about them and unless they 'assisted' in this trap, arrangements had been made to out them after the attack if our side lost. They assumed the identities of some of the known faithful, using their masks as identification while the real faithful entered through the tunnels with certain Muggle devices which they would plant and would be set off when needed. Family elves were also brought to be used as medics and to transfer the wounded out to safety – that was my idea!"

"We all had extra wands which could not be summoned or used by anyone other than the owner, wore dragon hide armor underneath our robes…or at least those considered 'important' such as Bella and the others who had had it. I and even poor Rudolphus did not and…he died in my arms. The armor might have saved him and I will never forgive Bella choosing who got the armor and who wasn't worthy" Rab stated bitterly. He then needed more water and a calming draught (drank from the Grail) before continuing.

"As soon as it was determined that all were assembled, the trap was sprung. Aurors and members of that Order of the Capons came out of surrounding rooms, ordered us to surrender as they summoned our first set of wands, we took out our second set and the FUN, as Bella calls it began. Carrow and I were tasked with removing the inevitable anti-wards which had sprung up and using the knowledge Narcissa had given Bella, we were able to disable them quickly – much to the surprise of Lucius who disappeared, probably to safety, as soon as the battle began."

"We removed most of them before Carrow went down and I saw Rudolphus get hit by two Aurors. I temporarily deviated from the plan to attack the Aurors and then see to my brother, but he was too far gone and he died in my arms."

"The rest of the battle is a blur but we were winning until the bomb began exploding."

"What bombs?" Tom asked.

"There is an army post near our Manor and, if you will remember Barty, we snuck out and looked around on several occasions. Both of us knew the damage which could be done by such weapons as we researched it in the Muggle world in books and by…."

"Watching films, my Lord" Barty finished for his now fading friend. "I will go into more detail later my Lord, so that Rab may continue."

Tom nodded as there was knowledge he kept to himself simply because Pure-bloods would never believe it and it had actually been Dumbledore who had been responsible for keeping Magical Britain ignorant of the real power Muggles had.

"I don't remember much after the bombs went off. There was panic for the faithful, Aurors and the 'Capons' what with the noise, the shaking and the house coming down around them. Bella was the only one other than Avery who could authorize it so she must have done so. I headed to the secret passageway to the tunnel with about five others I managed to rescue to make my escape. However, when I arrived, certain people, such as Amelia Bones were already present. She was fighting with someone – there was smoke and I couldn't see and didn't care as I needed to find Bella – for several reasons - lead others to safety and just…survive to fight another day."

"Unfortunately, I was hit from behind with several curses and knew nothing else until I awoke to your care my Lord and Barty. Your disillusioned elf saved me and I wish to reward him."

"He has already been rewarded but do as you will" Tom said. "Now you must rest, but first have some broth and more potions before you sleep. Know that you have done very well and I commend you and will reward you very soon, once you recover."

After Rab was fed and potioned, Tom and Barty left the sickroom with Winky looking after Rab. It was almost time for breakfast and Jeeves to bring the special newspaper which would inform the populace _all that they wanted to know_ " or rather what Dumbledore and the Ministry decided to tell them.

They entered the dining room early so breakfast wasn't called for yet but Barty had a bad feeling that they would be skipping breakfast that morning by the look on Jeeves' face and the several newspapers he was holding. And he would be correct.

At the usual breakfast time, Harry came down to eat and receive his schedule for the day. He knew that **something** was going on besides the care of Barty's critically injured friend but no one was telling him anything and he was really getting angry not knowing what was going on.

He was the only one at breakfast, which was served by Beulah the cook who never served at table but as she explained "Things are happening which this elf doesn't know about and probably wouldn't be allowed to tell young Master if she did know" she said in a huff.

"All this elf knows is that all others are in a…tizzy, Beulah thinks is the word, but it is also the name of an elf Beulah once knew…."

"In other words, they are busy and forgot about me?" Harry asked.

"Oh they be always busy but Beulah knows they think about young Master Harry all of the time and worry about his health and education. There bes some things that are best not known until they bes told. Please just eat your breakfast and not worry."

"Did they at least leave any instructions of what I am to do today?"

"Not that Beulah knows."

"So I am…on my own?"

"That is what it seems" the elf replied before she left.

Harry ate his breakfast while considering what he should do. Logic told him he should just continue reading and doing some school work BUT _**he didn't want to**_. His naturally nosy curiosity was getting the better of him so he decided to have some fun. He thought he would "wander around" the grounds, perhaps with Nagini as company but it seemed she too was unavailable.

There was always Crookshanks who had taken to sleep with him whether for affection or protection Harry wasn't sure, but it was nice to have the company and comfort of a pet in the bed as his owl slept on her perch.

Speaking of the devil, Crookshanks walked in and meowed his hello.

"Do you want to spend some time together, do something interesting?" Harry asked.

If a cat could smile, this cat was smiling and whether or not it was Harry's imagination, it looked like a crafty or perhaps even an evil smile. It other words, both boy and cat were going to get into mischief.

So off they went down towards places that Harry was not allowed in, which made it all the better! They reached a closed door and Crookshanks stopped in front of it and looked at Harry as if it should be opened. One Alohomora later, the door was opened and he followed the cat in.

There he found several glass-covered objects that looked like a bed with a glass dome over it. There were various tubes and vials on all of them and the cat ignored all of them except one, which he ambled over to then he hopped on the top and began to let out a low, mournful keen.

Harry joined him and looked into the glass casket and saw…Sleeping Beauty?


	18. Chapter 18 - Tantrums

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 18 – Tantrums

"Sirius Black" Tom yelled. "Yet another minion that Dumbledamnit has used and abused – and framed."

Tom was having a very well-deserved hissy fit as was Barty. The _Prophet_ was devoted almost entirely to an interview given by Dumbledore in his capacity as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer but he also managed to insert the other positions and titles he had such as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Defeater of Grindelwald (and the award of his _first_ Order of Merlin, first-class), discovering 12 uses for dragon blood while being the apprentice to Nicholas Flamel - several times. The only other news was the sports pages as one must know what was happening in Quidditch even if the world was ending.

It was noted by the interviewer and his assistants, that the great wizard had a phoenix as a familiar as proof of his goodness, purity of mind and soul, honor and nobility. He was called the greatest wizard since Merlin and most had no doubt that if he lived long enough, he would surpass even Merlin in greatness, power, goodness, accomplishments and fame. He had led and "won wars" using the shield and weapons of goodness, honor, Gryffindor bravery and his own powerful magic.

It was enough to gag a maggot as Tom opined.

However, after reading the entire newspaper, one could ascertain that Albus Dumbledore, of the many titles, names and positions, had defeated his second Dark Lord due to his strategies, outstanding organizational skills, ceaseless fight against the Dark and his magnificent leadership abilities. He did have _some help_ , from members of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization he had founded to fight the Dark – oh and a few Aurors who participated in the "Battle of Malfoy Manor" which "Has once and for all ended the horror of Voldemort and Death Eaters" – the direct quote of Albus Dumbledore.

"With the exception of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, all known Death Eaters are dead. Once those two are captured and executed (there was no mention of a trial) then Magical Britain would be free of the Dark and Evil it had been subject to for over half a century."

That sounded like typical Dumbledore but the statement he made about the "supposed resurrection" of Tom Riddle a/k/a Lord Voldemort was a sham by one of his Inner Circle. Apparently, Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban with the aid of Malfoy and Snape. He had then went to Hogwarts not to finish the job of killing Harry Potter (whose parents Black had betrayed) but to win the _gullible and not so bright boy's_ support, lulling him into a false sense of security to use the boy for his own nefarious plans.

"Through the potions brewed and administered by Severus Snape, the boy, and his friends, was convinced that Black was innocent. Then Black arranged for the boy's name to be placed into the Goblet of Fire, win the Tournament, the Cup was a portkey, taking him and poor Cedric Diggory into a carefully laid trap, potioned the boy to speak the lie that Tom/Voldemort had resurrected from the dead. But it was really Black who was impersonating Tom for his own evil ends."

"After the boy served his purpose, the traitorous, treacherous Sirius Black had him captured and murdered. He did the same with poor Neville Longbottom, the only other boy who had a claim to certain lordships." "The two boys paid with their lives for their naïveté as did the Muggleborn Hermione Granger who lured the boys to their doom. According to _a reliable source_ , Hermione was infatuated with Black who had shamelessly charmed her and probably promised that she and her Muggle family would be safe."

"No doubt that Weasel Ron was the 'reliable source' as he has always hated Granger, Harry and even poor Neville" Barty opined. "I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledamnshit told the Weasleys that one of their boys would inherit the Black Lordship and/or perhaps others" Tom added.

"But anyone of Prewett and Weasley blood has been eternally disowned and disqualified from inheriting anything from the Blacks. From what I understand, there are a few Longbottom heirs in North America that will inherit once Frank dies but there is no way in hell they can get at the Potter inheritance" Barty stated.

"You know that, I know that, and many others know that, but this is Dumbledore we are talking about, he of the great and glorious promises with no intention of fulfilling them or can legally do so" Tom replied. "And as you will notice," he continued "Albadass is urging whoever is hiding Snape to give him over to the proper authorities for a few ridiculous reasons. Naturally, Augustus Snape will protect his only heir, but upon his death, Severus will not be able to claim his full inheritance and _with proper maneuvering_ , Albadass might be able to claim the Prince estate."

"That old #*#& ^&*(^^* seems to have everything figured out to the detriment of his enemies and even his minions" Barty said.

"So it seems" replied Tom. "However, Snape will not come out of hiding unless he can be cleared. It would probably cost him or more likely Augustus a bundle and if I know my Damnablus, he will still be betrayed." "What are your plans now, my Lord?" "We wait until Rab gains more strength and get his input. I don't believe that all my Death Eaters are dead as from what Rab was able to tell us, there was an escape plan. Hopefully, the survivors are lying low and recuperating."

Then IT happened! Barty said "At least nothing else can go wrong!"

But a knock on the door was heard and without waiting for permission to enter, in walked Harry. The poor boy looked as if he would start hyperventilating any second – and he would.

Now Harry had been rehearsing what he was going to ask, how he was going to phrase things in a calm, intelligent manner. That went out the proverbial window as soon as he walked in the room and saw Grand and Barty.

Everything he had practiced was forgotten as he blurted out "What's going on here? Tell me! I'm sick and tired about being kept in the dark, ignorant of what is going on. I don't like secrets" he said a hand going to his head and touching his scar. "I feel like this has happened to me before – not being told things I should know, things I should have always known but wasn't allowed…."

"What do you mean, things have been kept from you" Tom asked. Had the boy been listening at the door during the conversation? He hadn't put up a silencing charm because it never occurred to him since he was in his own, safe home.

"I was…exploring" Harry began "and I found…things out of a house of horrors."

"Such as what?"

"I want to know if you are conducting…evil scientist experiments."

"What do you mean?"

"I found this room and it contained four glass…coffins, or at least that what is looked like. There was a boy in one of them who appeared to be sleeping, but there was another boy, who was really fat and had a large pig snout and piggy ears, and what I think was a woman - I'm not really sure. She had the longest neck I've ever seen on a human, a donkey-like face with matching ears and…she and that fat boy looked like monsters and the results of mad experiments. The last one contained a girl – a very pretty girl – but she had the most impossible excuse for hair that it simply could not be real and…."

It was then that poor, scared, confused Harry passed out on the floor.

"Well I hope you are satisfied Barty?"

"What do you mean my Lord?"

"You MURPHIED us by saying "nothing else could go wrong" and brought down upon us the Curse of Murphy. I should make you explain to the boy, but" he said sighing heavily "I have put it off too long due to all that has happened. I am worried that when he touched his head, mostly his scar, that he was getting flashbacks of Dumbledore and his manipulations."

"Jeeves, bring us some refreshments – make it a buffet as who knows how long this ugly explanation will take."

Tom had been correct when surmising that more of his Death Eaters lived, he just didn't know how many at the moment because he dare not summon any because (1) some would be injured and needed to recuperate; (2) they might not answer his summons, fearing it wasn't from him; and (3) Knowing Doodledumbdork as he did, a trap might have been set for Tom, to flush him out. Therefore, he had decided to wait until Rab was strong enough to return to Lestrange Manor and ascertain how many survived, etc.

He was correct in his theory as that was what was occurring. The only thing stopping Dumbledore from setting that trap was the lack of a living Death Eater and his dark mark. The Death Eater could use his mark – in an emergency – to seek out his fellows and even the Dark Lord. Lucius Malfoy had informed him of that little tidbit, which very few knew about. However, since Dumbledore had "outed" Sirius Black as the one impersonating Tom, and it was officially accepted by all (because Albus said so) that all but two of Tom's minions were dead. The wily odd wizard was satisfied that if Tom had survived (no one knew if he had been present at the battle), he was finished, at least for the moment.

If he still wanted to be a Dark Lord, he would have to start all over again with a new name, crusade and an "acceptable" body, which would take time. Perhaps Tom would just give up, which Albadass thought would be a shame because he would have to find, create and cultivate another powerful wizard so that the "game" could recommence.

He looked forward to either scenario as the "game" was fun and since things came in threes, Albus wanted a third Order of Merlin.

Meanwhile, at Lestrange Manor, a very much alive Bellatrix was also having a well-deserved hissy fit after reading the trash the _Daily Prophet_ had been printing since the Battle of Malfoy Manor. Dumbledore was so…mistaken…but he had probably arranged the lies to be printed to damage her Lord and pump up his already monumental Gryffindor ego.

In the latter he had succeeded, and no doubt the carnage reinforced his view that most of the Death Eaters had died. She was furious when her traitorous cousin, Sirius, had been named by Dumbles as the "real Dark Lord" and that her Lord and Master had not resurrected. She had seen Sirius fall in the battle, cut down by Rabastan with a slash to the juggler vein – okay, it was so big a slash that Sirius could probably join Nearly Headless Nick as a Gryffindor Ghost and not be a member of the Headless Hunt.

Rab had avenged Rudolphus as it had been Sirius who had gleefully cursed Rudy with a particularly nasty and painful (and very dark) spell. He had stood there laughing while watching Rudy's life blood flow and the odd internal organ liquefy and drain out. The werewolf had grabbed his attention reminding him that they had a mission and he was endangering himself by gloating.

After they went back to the battle, Rab had reached his brother, who it was said, whispered something into Rab's ear and then died. Rab ran off and got Sirius and the angry werewolf. After slashing Sirius, the werewolf charged but Rab had quickly turned the wolf's torso into silver. Bellatrix wished she could have watched his death agony but someone had to have a pensive memory for her to enjoy, since poor Rab had shortly disappeared into the fighting.

If Rab had died, then she, as the widow, would inherit. There were some Lestrange cousins living somewhere in one of the Americas, but they wouldn't be any trouble. It was because of her that they had fled in the first place. Then she could name Draco as her heir and perhaps tempt Narcissa back from wherever she and her son had fled.

Before the battle, Bella made Rudy change the wards to allow anyone with a dark mark who wasn't already allowed in, to enter one specific building in the Manor until they could be vetted as being one of the faithful. Healers had been "convinced" to attend to the wounded and then to be obliviated. Due to the evacuation elves and portkeys, many had escaped, including Bella. Anyone wounded who managed to arrive alive at the Manor had been saved although three were still in critical condition and would have long recuperations.

All in all, Bella considered it a success. Granted she lost her husband (no real great loss) and perhaps her brother-in-law (who she liked more than Rudy) and a few other "important" Death Eaters but her only regret was that Lucius had managed to escape her. She didn't know whether he was dead or just missing. So far he had not returned and it was doubtful he had found someone to help him had he been hurt. Ergo, he was probably one of the unidentifiable corpuses otherwise he would be here.

In any event, Malfoy the betrayer had been betrayed himself and his life was forfeit. She just wished his fate was known so she could get on with serving her Lord and not waste resources looking for the *#&#&#&*! # who caused so much damage to the cause. If he still lived, she would have her revenge.


	19. Chapter 19 - Revelations

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 19 – Revelations

Albus Dumbledore was at the top of the world. Despite many setbacks, his plans had finally come to fruition. _**IF**_ Tom was still alive, he would be lucky to have a few followers left and probably never be able to recruit, especially since "the world knew" that he was still dead and staying that way and it had been Sirius Black impersonating him and now Sirius Black was dead and Dumbledore had gotten the _credit for the total destruction_ of Voldemort and his wicked followers.

Since so many Death Eaters had held positions of power and were now legally declared dead, the Ministry could confiscate the vaults of those without heirs and if there were any heirs that were minors, well the generous, noble, benevolent Albus Dumbledore would personally see to their upbringing and education, handle all of their financial matters (whether a mother or other blood relatives survived and were proven not to be a Death Eater), wisely use any Wizengamot votes and _treat them like he had Harry Potter_. People still thought he had loved and cared for the boy.

He could gift certain of his faithful with high end Ministry jobs and perhaps also give a confiscated estate to one or two and rent out or sell the leftovers (at what HE considered a reasonable rate) to other persons. The Weasleys would naturally expect to receive an estate, give Arthur a new, prestigious and profitable position of power at the Ministry and whatever else they could get.

But alas, they would only receive a small estate as the better ones had been full of darkness and evil and which would definitely not be to Molly's liking. Arthur would be made Head of the Department of Magical Transportation, so that Albus could control all floos, portkeys, apparation applications, etc. If he refused (and he might) or resigned when he found out what it detailed, then it was the Department of Magical Games and Sports which would pacify his family (with the exception of Molly). He would appease her by arranging some very advantageous marriages for her children. Naturally she would complain that "it wasn't enough" but tough! It would be take it or leave it.

The only other loose end was Severus Snape. No doubt he was hiding at Prince Place with his grandfather, which had been successfully hidden by impenetrable family wards and a Fidelius and who knew what else. The estate was self-sustaining for everything and unless Snape voluntarily left it, he and his grandfather were untouchable by the Ministry and Dumbledore.

Although he would like to get hold of Snape, it was not as important as some of his other plans. Snape would be a prisoner, albeit living in luxury and contentment, so it would have to be enough – for the moment.

Yes, all of his plans had turned out better than expected. Now he could truly and uncontestably rule Britain according to his terms and then…eventually…the rest of the Magical World. All others, including Merlin, would become, if anything, a mere footnote in history and some wouldn't even be mentioned, not even as a myth.

Power, especially total power, was a wonderful thing to have!

Tom started his personal history at the beginning, with a short history of what he knew about _both his parents_ , his birth and life at the orphanage. Barty was shocked and Harry was sadden, but at least Tom's father had been a third generation Squib and not just a Muggle (Tom had found that out later).

Then it got worse when he got to his Hogwarts years where it was thought that he was just a Muggleborn, and a poor one at that. But he studied hard, was personable, helpful and soon became the pet of all of his teachers – except Dumbledore.

Before he started on that…experience…he helped himself to a brandy, gulping it down in one swig. He never did that, even in his insanity, but he would now be revealing things that no one else knew and which he tried to not remember. After that he had another brandy as did Barty. Harry was fighting back tears but was also cursing this Dumbledore creature to perdition.

After that, a loo break was needed and Jeeves replenished the buffet with a better variety suitable for a late cream tea and the beginning of supper.

After the slight rest and refreshment, Tom told them about his marriage and family, which was another very painful subject. Again, it had been Dumbledore who had done everything he could (without being caught) to alienate Tom's nearest and dearest as apparently it was the old coot's plan for the Greater Good.

It was then that Harry asked what the Greater Good meant. "Whatever Dumbledore wants it to mean" was the reply. "He never explains any of his reasons and just tells everyone to trust him as he knows what he is doing and they wouldn't understand the complexities so just follow his lead with total and unwavering obedience."

"But he has to explain somethings, at least to his…inner circle" Harry stated.

"No he doesn't, if only because he is Dumbledore and thus _doesn't owe anyone an explanation about anything_. He always gets away with it whether it is with the Ministry, the ICW, the Wizengamot, the Hogwarts staff or his minions" Tom replied.

"But he has to answer to _**somebody**_ " Harry said.

"Not in this life" Tom smirked. "He is more slippery than an eel swimming in olive oil. He uses that grandfatherly persona – which is faked – those twinkling blue eyes, a dash of his purported senility, his so-called – by some but not anyone with a brain – disarming smile. Also, I know for a fact from experience, eavesdropping and reports from reliable sources, and if that fails, he calls in various 'debts' owed to him and/or the good old obliviations and assorted spells. Thus he has been getting away with things for at least a century."

Tom stopped to have a cup of tea and a finger sandwich as did the others. He was just about to continue his story when Jeeves interrupted. "My Lord, the patient Rab has awaken and is calling for you."

Barty was going to go with him but Tom ordered him to stay with Harry.

The first thing Tom did was to place a potion in the Cup and order him to drink. He had been healing slowly because unlike Tom and Barty, Rab had been severely injured. He looked much better but was still weak but he had remembered something, something important.

"My Lord, I remembered what Rudy told me…." Tom ordered him to take it easy as they had all day. "But my Lord, Rudy had his suspicions and tried to get the elves to spy on Bellatrix. It wasn't until we were leaving for the battle that an elf made his report."

Poor Rab gasped for breath so Tom made him drink water out of the Cup. "He didn't have much time due to what BLACK" he spat out "did to him but he managed to force me to listen and not take him to safety because he knew he was dying. He said…he said that the elf heard Bella's plan. She knew it was a trap which is why we had all of these escape plans, extra armor, etc. However, the armor ran out so that Rudy and I only had shields to protect us. The elf said she was ordering the elves who were going to get the wounded back to the Manor – EXCEPT for certain people such as Rudy and me."

"But you and Rudy are excellent fighters and loyal to the cause" Tom said.

"Yes…but Rudy is-was her husband. I was his heir – not Draco no matter what Lucius says or thinks – so with Rudy's death I would be Lord Lestrange and thus she would be under my command. Apparently, there were rumors circulating even before 31 October 1981 that she was contemplating becoming a widow."

Tom paused for a moment before saying "I believe I know what she meant by that. I think you and Rudy knew that Bellatrix had, as the Muggles say, _the hots for me_. However, I refused her advances despite some of her very creative ideas on how to seduce me. As you also might remember, I refused to consider bedding the other wives, sisters, daughters and - definitely not Circe Zabini as I might have been insane but not stupid – that were thrown in my way to court my favor."

"I do remember something like that my Lord. Bella was doing it at every opportunity – not that Rudy said anything as one did not cross Bellatrix Black especially a mere husband. She was highly insulted that you kept refusing her with the ridiculous excuse – her words not mine – that she was a Pure-blood wife and had a duty to her husband and you didn't approve of adultery – by wives at least."

"I said the same to other followers who offered their wives as well as saying that a Pure-blood sister or daughter should being marrying another Pure-blood and producing more members of the Pure-blood race. Many didn't like it but they wouldn't press me on the subject because I was their Lord. I circulated rumors that none were worthy of me and most did believe that."

"Except for Bella" Rab replied sighing. "In Azkaban she kept taunting Rudy that once she was a widow, you would come to your senses and wed her. When you rescued her, she would ask that Rudy and I be left in that hell hole – dead - and then she would be free to finally marry you. Of course, Rudy always replied that he would prefer staying in Azkaban than escaping and being married to her. Her hostile replies were the only entertainment we had in Azkaban."

Tom smiled slightly at that and asked Rab "So she was sealing both of your dooms in the trap so she could rule and then marry me. Did it ever occur to her that I was just not interested in her?"

"I don't believe so my Lord. I won't mention any names but apparently some of those who gave you 'offerings' were insulted that you refused them. Rumors circulated that you had no interest in women since you refused a sister, a daughter or even a wife. Not to be disrespectful to you my Lord but since Bella planned our deaths, I will tell you that she bragged that if you didn't like women, once she had her way with you, you would never want another of either sex."

Tom did laugh aloud at that "Bella has never been known for her modesty, humility and especially tact. Do you think she believes that I am alive?"

"I don't know my Lord and she probably doesn't either since I do know for a fact that Avery destroyed that special rune as he didn't trust Bella and knew he could make another one and she couldn't. Ergo, she now has no way of contacting you and only you can summon her, so she really doesn't know if you are alive or dead" Rab smiled smugly. He had never liked her and since it was her fault they were sent to Azkaban and Rudy was dead by her plotting, he wished her nothing but harm.

"Let me think some more on this" Tom said. "I will have the elf bring you some broth and toast and hopefully tomorrow you can start on other foods." Waving his wand over Rab, Tom then replied "I think you will be mobile and eating regular food within a few days. Then I will be making my plans."

As he turned to leave Rab remembered something else. "My Lord, I forgot to tell you this. Apparently, Bella knew of those who remained neutral but still supported you with money and information. She had MacNair get as many as he could and Imperiused them to follow her. I am quite certain they are among the dead if only to fool Dumbledore into thinking he had gotten most if not all of the Death Eaters."

"Damn" Tom cursed. "I gather you don't know how many she found, but I would like to compare lists if you can remember any of the names. I will have Jeeves get you parchment and a self-inking quill – after you eat and take the potions I am prescribing – and jot down as many as you can remember. I had more than most knew of, especially the Inner Circle, for my own safety and the safety of the neutrals. Many have heirs that are underage and no doubt Dumbledamnit will be taking over their guardianship to lead them to the Light – as well as using their votes, wealth and arranging their marriages."

With that said he left, his mind working on several problems at once. The rest of his life story would have to wait as he had more important decisions to make, and had to make them yesterday.

Despite her great victory, Bellatrix Black Lestrange was in a hideous mood. Most of _her people_ had survived, Rudy and Rab were dead and Dumbledouche had no idea just how many Death Eaters were still alive. If only her Lord would summon her, everything would be right in her world. However, that damnable Avery had destroyed the summoning rune and left no notes on how to make another one. If he wasn't dead, once she found him he would wish he was as well as his ancestors.

Now her only problem was contacting her Lord. He might still be out of the country recreating the Slytherin Grimoire so wouldn't know about the battle. What if he thought all of his followers, including her, were dead? He might leave Britain forever, travel the world learning new and powerful magic and never return to her.

Thus she had to come up with a plan so that he would know that all was not lost and return to her. But what to do, what to do? She thought of one thing, but it would be risky and she would have to wait until the wounded were recovered and have MacNair (who had actually survived) to Imperius more "followers" to her cause. It had to be done by the spring holidays which didn't leave much time, but it would show the world that the Dark Lord lived and would defeat that senile, lying, disreputable, piece of filth named Dumbledore.

She couldn't afford to fail, thus she wouldn't. Then her Lord would reward her beyond her (and his) wildest dreams. She finally had something to smile about.


End file.
